


Alternative Medicine

by Cerephone



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Angst, Anxiety, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drug Use, Emo, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Follows it's own story but is close to canon, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original planet, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Promiscuity, Rape, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sometime after season 4, Substance Abuse, Synthehol doesn't exist to me lol, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/pseuds/Cerephone
Summary: Ensign Melody Kelley finds herself not being able to sleep anymore. The effects of the sudden insomnia seems to be getting in the way of being productive on board the Enterprise. In the heat of confusion, she finds herself lusting after a certain sentient Android. Maybe he can help?
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 91
Kudos: 83





	1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own sleep deprivation.  
> This is my first ever fanfic! I would appreciate any and all critiques. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I have too many ideas to play with and decided to make it a story.  
> Please enjoy!

On board the starship USS Enterprise it was common for younger and less experienced students, ensign's, cadets-- what have you-- to receive help in certain academic levels they were lacking in. Usually head of classes were senior officers that have a niche for fields of study that would benefit the fresh faced and learning disadvantaged.

Back facing- front of the class- was none other than second officer in command-- Lieutenant Commander Data. The fully sentient, and 'fully functional', synthetic life form-- or as most would say, an Android. 

Soft snoring could be heard throughout the small room filled with a select group of individuals being tutored in mathematics. As Android hearing goes, the cooes of sleep should have been noticed by the senior officer, but being so engrossed in the various formulas written on a projector- only the chuckles from his students roused him from his myopia. Turning his head to gauge what the distraction was from his arthitmatic lesson, a few of the young adults were wistfully mocking one particular student. Data's unnaturally bright citrine eyes landed on a young woman sound asleep at her desk. Her head down as she rested on her crossed arms in front of her. The soft snoozing she emitted was finally noticed as his sudden attention was on her sleeping form.

"Ms. Kelley?" He called, voice firm. "Ms. Kelley, please-" Before he could finish trying to wake her from a very inconvenient nap she decided to take, a young man sitting behind her took it upon himself to stir her. A crumbled ball of paper was thrown at her head as he loudly smarmed her name. "Melody, wake up! You're disturbing the peace!"

Her head shot up as her hazel eyes widened and darted around the room. "Mmmm?!" She rubbed at her head, smoothing down her auburn hair as to not look like a complete mess. The giggles from the rest of the class erupted. A very bright pink blush crept across her face, clashing with her creamy white skin. Snarky comments could be heard from different directions. "Poor sleeping beauty! Too bad napping isn't extra credit!"

Melody looked down at her notes that were barely made, then looked back up to the tutor in front of the class. Data shook his head and firmly- but professionally- berated the young man not to throw things. Mentioning that it's a form of assault and disciplinary measures would be made next time. "In the future, I will handle all distractions in the classroom." Data lectured. 

Quieting down the flock of jesters, Data demanded attention from everyone so the complicated formula could be solved. After an Ensign by the name of Crusher-- Wesley Crusher-- took it upon himself to finish the problem, class was eventually dismissed. Melody sighed in relief as her fatigue had finally taken over her body. The Crusher boy was head of the class, she never understood why he was even taking a tutorial math class. He wasn't exactly academically struggling. Alas, he was able to keep class time to a minimum on days where it felt like the clock was dragging. 

Melody yawned as she collected her Padd and belongings in her arms, slowly rising from her desk to leave when a voice called for her. 

"Ms. Kelley, may I have a word?" Came a request from her Android tutor. 

Her gaze faced him as he stood stoicly, blank expression across his pale golden complexion. Her mind drifted of how foreign and familiar he looked. Humanoid- yes- human passing. Features, unnatural like sun glazed yellow eyes, and shimmery skin. She saw all kinds of species of alien on the ship, from Klingon to Andorian, but her math tutor was always different. 

His form towered her even as they were on opposite sides of the room. So tall. So menacing almost. His hands were big enough to hurt her if he wanted to. "Y-yes sir." She meekly squeaked before making her way closer to her superior officer. 

As she inched forward, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. She knew he wouldn't dare hurt a student, but she couldn't help but feel a berating lecture come on about sleeping in his class. Her eyes glazed over as she stood in front of the second officer of the Enterprise. 

Data tilted his head down to meet her eyes, a look of slight confusion showing on his character. 

"Mmm," She softly mumbled out. "Did you need me, sir?" 

Data quickly flickered his eyes from side to side as if trying to process an appropriate response. "It is not like you to sleep during our class. I have noticed this past week your assignments are lacking." 

Melody looked down in shame, eyes batted open and shut. 

"I'm... sorry." She squeezed out. "I..."  
After a moment, Melody finally chewed on her words, hoping the reasoning for her sudden academic failings would suffice Data's concerns. 

"I haven't been sleeping properly this past week." She blank faced as she repositioned her stance. "I don't sleep full nights anymore... I catch myself staring into the ceiling for hours on end trying to fall asleep with no success. I apologize for my behaviour. " Melody looked down feeling embarassed and somewhat unsatisfied with her answer.

Data nodded his head, processing his mechanical response. "Have you considered going to Sickbay to receive medical care for your insomnia?"

Melody looked up at him, surprised by his empathetic curiosity. "No." She responded. "Not yet anyway, I was hoping to naturally get back in my usual routine." 

Data nodded. 

She felt relieved her excuse for the lack of effort in class was enough to sedate his qualms.

"If there is no improvement in your insomnia soon, I suggest seeing Doctor Crusher for help." Data urged. "Sleep deprivation is extremely unhealthy. It would be illogical for you to continuously impair yourself when it could be easily resolved. " 

Melody nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Commander, I'll give myself another night or two and take your... appreciated advice." 

Data returned the smile and nodded. "Very well, please get some rest." She gave a quick bow of endeared respect and turned to leave the classroom relieved.

He wasn't as intimating as she'd thought. 

\-----

2100 hours and Melody layed in her bed in the small quarters granted to her. Big enough for her as she preferred living alone without the nuisance of roommates. Being the daughter of an Engineering Officer had it perks when personal needs were met. She wouldn't consider herself spoiled, or abused privileges that were granted, but it was rare for twenty-something-year old engineering Ensigns to have quarters all to themselves without having to share with family or a fellow colleague. 

She could feel drowsiness gnawing at her body and lack of cognitive functions, alas she just couldn't get that sweet release of sleep. Sitting up and holding her face into her hands, she groaned to herself, as she could feel her strength dissipate. Her thoughts swimming as she tried to think of a way to fall into slumber. To no avail- any form of breathing technique, mindfulness, or meditation did the trick. A tightness in her chest was forming as she felt her sanity slowly slip away. 

Slinking out of bed, making her way to her personal bathroom, she gazed at her visage. Hazel eyes, once bright glittery, now looked gloomy, her complexion sucked dry of suppleness. Putting her hair up in a lazy top bun to keep the strands of silky auburn out of her face, she reached for a jar of moisturizer. Slathering the cream onto her face to alleviate some of the trauma. Only helping a minuscule amount, but it did give some comfort.

Leaving the bathroom as not dwell too hard on her haggard youth, she slipped into a matching pair of silken pink form fitting pajama pants and matching tank top layered with a long sleeved kimono cover, for added warmth and modesty. The soft fabric caressed and hugged her body. Dipping her feet in a pair of black flats, she decided maybe a late night walk could cure the unrest.

\----

Walking along the corridors of the USS Enterprise at midnight was almost a different world. Sure she knew where she was, and where she was going, but the aesthetics of the dimmed lights clashing with the emptiness of the night was very soothing compared to the usual hustle and bustle of busy star ship citizens during waking hours. 

If laying in bed and staring at nothing would not put her to sleep, maybe a drink would. Trotting to Ten Forward, trying her best to avoid the eyes of anyone seeing her in such an uncomplimentary sight, she slithered almost inconspicuously to the bar area. The sight of such uniquely shaped bottles filled with liquids of almost every color piqued her attention. 

"Okay Mel," She murmured to herself. "One or two drinks and then back to sleep."

Most people would have a little more sense about their health, and perhaps go to Sickbay in this predicament. Alas, Melody had the idea a little alcohol in her system would do the trick. 

As she was in her own little world staring off into the distance thinking of what she could possibly order at this time of night, a warm voice chimed. "Can I help you, missy?" Jerked from her daze, Melody looked into the direction of the inviting voice. 

An older woman with long braids, and a very peculiar tall purple hat, stood on the other side of the bar. It was flat at the top and canopied above her, attaching to a long matching one piece dress. Her skin was dark complected, as her face and eyes were warm, kind, and almost motherly. A very exotic woman indeed.

Melody looked down at herself and felt overwhelmingly underdressed and out of place. She awkwardly stammered, "Aah, uhmm, yes ma'am. May I have a-"

"It's awfully late for someone in their pajamas to be comming here." The woman inquired. "Are you alone?" She, nonchalantly looked side to side as if expecting someone else to join.

Melody sat her elbow on the bar and placed her head in her hands, huffing to herself.

"Y-yes ma'am." Slowly blinking Melody finally unloaded. "I can't sleep, and instead of staring off into oblivion, I thought maybe a drink would help." Melody pouted in annoyance of her situation. 

The hatted woman chuckled to herself, and inwardly shook her head. "My, my, young lady, if you're not feeling well I don't think drinking will help any."

Melody groaned and looked down. "I'm not sick. Just... sleep deprived. I just want something to relax me."

"What's your name, dear?" The woman inquired.

"Melody Kelley, engineering student and engineering Ensign. Daughter of Commander Octavius Kelley." She introduced formerly. Melody knew if she name dropped her father, people usually got off her back when she did questionable things, or needed a favor. In this case, Melody just wanted her troubles to be between her and to get a mouth tingling Mojito to calm her nerves.

The woman's eyebrow arched as she absorbed the information. "Well, Miss Melody, my name is Guinan. I tend bar and listen. What will you be having tonight?"

Melody perked her shoulders up in full attention. "Mojito, please."

As she watched her new aquatience nod and leave to fill her order, Melody sighed and gazed around Ten Forward. When she wasn't studying or trying to fill her father's shoes as a commended future officer abroad the Enterprise, Melody spent most of her time usually among herself or in a holodeck. It wasn't that she was anti-social or couldn't make friends, she just didn't want to. People were troublesome, and the last thing needed was added emotional baggage.

Delving into her own psycho analysis it would be safe to assume her need to distance herself from her peers came about after her mother passed away when she was very young. What some would call a 'freak accident'-- aboard a vessel carrying precious valuables, like gem stones and antique decor. Her mother was in the trade of fine assortments of sought after collectables. There was added suspicion of foul play from an unhappy vendor, but nothing ever came about the investigation. Since then her father became emotionally distant and kept his daughter at arms length. When she had turned 12 she was sent off to San Francisco to live with her grandparents in a cliche fashion. When she turned of age, she enrolled into Star Fleet academy- as was expected of her. 

As far has her social life was concerned she never had problems blending in, or playing nice with others, but intimacy wasn't her thing. In her late teens in the academy she went through boyfriends like older women go through designer handbags. All just flavors of the season, but no long term relationships ever came about her suitors. 

She knew she was objectively attractive and catching the eyes of men wasn't a challenge, but settling down wasn't something she craved at this time in her life. If she was being really honest with herself, she didn't really know what her soul wanted. Even before she could remember, life always seemed like a dissociated blur. She was there physically, but mentally she was always on another plane of existence.

A glass of minty liquor being placed in front of her roused her from her soul searching trance. 

"There you are, dear" Guinan warmly quipped. After the mutual smiles and courteous gestures were exchanged, Melody sipped her drink letting the cool and tingly flavor and sensations tickle her taste buds. 

"Mmmm." These drinks were dangerously tasty. She drowned the entire drink in a few gulps and licked her pink lips. Guinan's eyebrow arched in surprise as Melody requested another so soon. 

After sitting for over half an hour in her own company drinking, Melody had a feeling of something watching her. 

From someone else's point of view, a young women in silky night clothes guzzling on alcohol at past midnight in public would seem a little peculiar. 

She would also make for easy prey to lecherous individuals looking for an easy time.

Even though the Star Fleet Enterprise has a squeaky clean reputation, in the Wild West of space, everything is fair game-- especially if Star Fleet law isn't surveillancing.

Looking behind and around herself, Melody couldn't place the uneasy feeling. The small amount of people in Ten Forward at this hour kept to themselves, no one looked or seemed suspicious to her naked eye.

After downing her second drink, and distantly gazing about her surroundings, Melody decided her little adventure for the night was over. Hopefully by the time she was back in bed, she'd be able to sleep.


	2. Bump in the Night

Time 1900 hours

Data returned to the bridge to configure the coordinates to the new location the Enterprise was scheduled to visit. The safety of the crew and civilians was a top priority for the crucial job the Star Ship embarked on daily. Working as a Federation officer was not all glamour. The hardships indured daily to maintain peace was almost unsustainable. Dysfunction and strife was part of the human condition. A condition Lieutenant Commander Data truly wished he could partake in. 

Even though his human colleagues, and friends, he'd grown to care for treated him just as equally as any other-- he still felt like an outsider. The nuances of human relationships, the unrecognizable emotions, and health concerns humans endured. 

Just earlier in the Arthimatic the class he tutors, one of his students started to show a drop in her studies. Her reasoning was lack of sleep. Data did not need sleep. The needs of humans to be at their most efficient and robust seemed to be almost unending.

To an average human, a 'thing' like Data would be considered god-like. To Data, he felt alone in the Universe. There was no other being like him. Aside from his older constructed brother, Lore. But his maniacal twin was unfairly more human than he was. Data lacked emotional awareness to feel the serotonin induced chemical reactions his biological companions felt. 

Apples and Oranges. Data knew what humans experienced from the neurons in their fleshy brain was not unlike the processing reactions from his own Positronic matrix. Vulcans repressed their passions, humans lived with theirs. From his own experience analyzing their fellow bridge Chief of Security, Mr. Worf; Klingons were devilishly emotional as their passions in the battlefield were looked at honorably in their culture. 

After noting his similarities to every other sentient life form, his analysis of earlier in the class room went back to his student. Melody Kelley. He had worked with her father, an Engineering Officer, Octavius Kelley before. He was a very quiet yet dedicated man. Efficient in his job, stoic, and did not take kindly to slacking from his underlings. If he was that strict on his subordinates, one could only image the strain he would put on his own child.

Data himself was a father for a short lived time in his life. His beloved daughter Lal, whom he constructed, only lived for the equivalent of less than a week. Unfortunately she had to be deactivated from a cascade failure in her neural net causing her to succumb to a neural failure that could not be reactivated. Her life was short but enlightened him in a way only a father could experience. 

"Commander Data, will we be arriving on Planet Olympia in sufficient time?" The Captain's voice enunciated from alongside his peripheral space. 

The entirety of his processing and conceptualizations of his synthetic existence he pondered only took one second. 

In the time he configured the coordinates to the Planet, he was able to postulate his philosophical continuation in just sixty seconds. Data was an extraordinary being. Whether he felt insecure for his lack of biology or not.

"Yes sir, we will be arriving within a week's time." Data responded to the Captain's request.

"Very good." Captain Picard acknowledged. "We have been instructed to forgo a diplomatic mission to meet with the residing government of planet Olympia. They have remained somewhat isolative for the last few centuries. We are hoping we will be able to persuade the newly interested Planet into joining the Federation." Jean-Luc Picard was a very distinguished gentleman. His age did not slow his intellectual prowess. 

"I've never heard of this planet, Captain." First officer in command, William Riker retorted. He was a tall bearded man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes very attractive by human standards. "Olympia. Sounds almost like some fabled land in old world mythos."

"Correction Sir, Planet Olympia was named after the tallest Greek mountain on Earth." Data rebuked. "Coincidentally, that mountain was said to be home of the pantheon of gods ancient humans in the Mediterranean worshipped." 

"Yes, Commander Data, thank you." Picard amusingly cut in. "Planet Olympia is home to human colonists that left Earth over two centuries ago. They do have Greco origins, which I had the pleasure of studying the ancient ruins in my archeological days in the academy."

"Fascinating." Counselor Deanna Troi absorbed from the conversation. "Wouldn't it be enchanting to find they're still living amongst such classical architecture? They might still practice their ancient religion and customs." Her aesthetic was close to that of the ancient peoples of Greece, with her dark bouffant hair stialized like the women of antiquity. Her nose was proportioned like that of the classical statues by the artists of old. She was, in fact, half Betazoid. Humanoid, but eyes as black as the void of space. Eyes that could read any emotional turbulence felt from any personel.

"Whatever-- or whoever-- the Olympians are, we will be as gracious as we are with any. They only just now opened their planet for trade negotiations with the Federation."

The crew went back to their designated tasks at hand. As hours passed Data noticed the crew was growing more fatigued. Captain Picard and Commander Riker, along with Deanna Troi had already said their good nights and retired to their respected quarters.

Data did not have nightly duties to attend to on the bridge. But because he did not require sleep, he volunteered to finish some last minute calculations.

As 2110 hours finally hit, Data finished up his tasks at the command center. Logging off, he decided to leave for the night, leaving the command to his nightly bridge replacement .

Data excited the bridge and then journeyed to his own corner of the starship. Traversing to and from the turbolifts, and across corridors of the Enterprise, Data was close to his room. He did have to prepare for his Arithmetic tutorial class in the morning.

In the stillness of the hallway, the pitter patter of running and frantic panting was closing in on him.

\----

At around 2135 hours 

Eyes glazed and head swimming from the drinks she consumed, Melody trotted along down the corridors of the starship to her safe haven. Hips swaying with the motions of her feet almost animatedly. Her trek would soon be over, and she could finally get some much needed rest that her body desperately craved. 

Humming a tune to herself and lost in the motions of her daze, a sudden bought of fear awoke from her senses. Adrenaline rising with the spike of her heart beat-- she felt danger. The same knawing danger she felt at Ten Forward when she couldn't place where this sense of being watched was coming from. Like a stalker moving on it's prey, Melody could feel something closing in on her. She picked up her pace to a steady dash back to her quarters. 

After taking a few turns and voyaging closer to her room, she looked back to see if she could catch a glimpse of the mystery perpetrator. Body stuck in motion and head turned back, she unknowingly crashed into a figure in her path. 

'Ooof!-" Melody huffed as her face was smooshed against a sturdy tall chest. Just when she was falling backwards from the collision, two strong arms wrapped around her to keep her body in place. 

Eyesight a blur Melody struggled against the figure. Fighting against the force, and on the brink of yelling obscenities to the would be attacker, struggling as best she could.

"Lemme go!!-- Ah-ugh-!!" She wriggled violently, fists balled up. 

"Ms. Kelley. I implore you, please calm down." Came a familiar voice almost monotone but with a hint of concern. The figure held her firmly in place and swayed her gently in a rocking motion. "Ms. Kelley, are you alright." Came the voice again. 

Eye sight coming back into focus, two unnatural burning amber eyes bore into her hazel ones. Sharply inhaling a breath, Melody tensed up.

"C-Commander Data!" She stammered, "I'm... I'm--" not being able to form words with a heavy breath. Her eyes swelled up with tears. Sobs came out, anxiety and embarrassment welled inside her. 

Data lighten his grip on her body. Still keeping her posture straightened, his hands lowered from her forearms to her waist. "Ms. Kelley, you are extremely distressed. Are you in need of medical care?" 

The feeling of his strong hands around her waist was comforting, yet very unexpected.

Melody's breathing stabilized and her cognitive vertigo came back, the world around her finally stopped swirling.

"I'm not sure..." She meekly answered. Staring at his broad chest in front of her and slowly looking up to his face, her cheeks flushed. 

Data lifted a hand and held the back of his palm to her forehead. "Your body temperature appears to be higher than the acceptable average. Do you feel ill?" Data retracted his hand from her forehead and gently place it on her upper cheek, thumb opening her bottom eyelid to peer into her irises. "Pupils are dilated 37% more than usual." 

Melody's body shivered at his touches. Under different circumstances she would feel as if his prying would be an over reach of personal space. Her pink silk kimono, that kept her matching spaghetti strapped sleep top from being too exposed, slipped down her shoulders. Her hair and night clothes were disheveled from fleeing into her tutors sudden embrace. 

Her skin formed goose bumps as the cold air hit her bare skin. Nipples hardening from the cool stimulation. 

"You were running." Data questioned flatly. "Is something wrong?" He inquisitively accused. 

"I... felt something following me. I got spooked. I was in Ten Forward an hour ago-" she was cut off.

"It is 0100 hours Ms. Kelley." Data dryly responded. "You have my class in 8 hundred hours. Why are you out so late? You require rest."

"I know that!" Melody hysterically blurted, not watching her tone.  
"I can't sleep! I can't do anything like this, I'm losing my fucking mind!" 

Data's eyebrows rose and his expression blanked. His citrine eyes burned into hers. 

The weight of what she had just yelled hit. She cursed at a senior officer, second in command of the Enterprise. If her father knew about this, he would have her transferred off the ship to keep familial embarrassment to a minimum!

She closed her eyes from the shame she was feeling. Pulling up her kimono back in place, she looked down. "I'm sorry... Commander, I-"

"Data." He corrected 

She looked back up at him. "... Data ...? I'm sorry... Mr. Data. I was out of line. Please excuse me." She curled back into herself trying to gain some composure.

"Why were you running from Ten Forward?" He again inquired. 

"I couldn't sleep. I figured a drink or two would relax me enough." She clarified. "I was by myself and felt like I was being watched. I was uncomfortable and decided to call it a night..."

"Have you been to Sickbay since you left my class room?" 

"No..." she answered slowly. "I was hoping I'd be well enough to avoid any unnecessary treatment. I don't want to worry anyone."

"Ms. Melody" He gently spoke. Her name on his toungue did something to her that wasn't typical. 

The sleep deprivation and the alcohol in her stomach was giving her different sensations she's never felt for the Android before. She tasted her own awkward nervousness as she moistened her supple lips with her tongue. 

"If you are not functioning optimally it is required that you seek medical attention to better perform your duties favorably." Data pointed out.

Melody nodded, understandably. "Yes sir." 

"I am going to escort you to Sickbay now."

As Melody started to protest, Data promptly quelled any retort she would have.

"I am going to request you be put under Dr. Crusher's care until you are better suited to work. If you feel in danger from another resident on board, we should assume you would be safer under watchful eyes." He justified matter-of-factly.

"Please Mr. Data, I don't think this is really necessary..." Melody tried to argue.

"I implore you, Ms. Melody. This is for the best." Data placed a hand behind her back and motioned her to follow his lead.

Losing this battle Melody surrendered to her Commander and preceded with his lead.

Eyes fixated on the ground as she was marched to Sickbay. She had to prevent any further drama that could come from her mistakes tonight. "May I please request that this incident be kept from anyone's knowledge?"

Data side glanced down at her curiously. "If that is what you wish, I will concede your request."

Melody inwardly sighed in defeat.


	3. Wet Dreams and Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little raunchy. ;)  
> I've been trying to build up the intimacy to make it seem more realistic for our favorite mandroid to get kinky.

The beeps and hums of the medical machinery in Sickbay was more comforting then one might think. Data had sat her on an operating bed after requesting immediate care for his student. 

"Dr. Crusher will see you as soon as necessary. For now, I must continue bridge duties and be better prepared for tomorrows lessons. I will leave you in the care of sick bay and trust you will see to it to you are better prepared for your future obligations." Data ordered. 

"Yes sir." Melody nodded and gave a small bow in gratitude. Data smiled and returned the formality. "I do hope you are well enough to join me in class as soon as possible, Melody."

She returned the smile and blushed as he turned and made his way out of sick bay. 

Her clumsy run in tonight was honestly the first one-on-one time she ever had with the Lieutenant Commander-- aside from his lecture after class earlier that day. She inwardly kicked herself as she lamented falling asleep in class. 

Once again as Melody was contemplating her behaviour, the pitter patter of footsteps came into ear shot. Glancing up she saw the blue coated frame of Dr. Beverly Crusher. 

"Ms. Melody Kelley I presume?" The woman inquired as she made her way closer to the operating bed. The much older woman was tall and slim built, with rich red hair and blue eyes. Strong cheek bones and an air of authority.

"Yes ma'am." Melody respectfully responded. "I was checked in by my tutor-"

Interrupting, Beverely quickly answered, "Yes, Lieutenant Commander Data requested that you be under care for..."

Glancing swiftly at her clipboard of notes on her patient, "Ah, yes, sleep deprivation and acute paranoia?"

Melody's jaw dropped at the last symptom. Aside from not wanting to name drop her tutor, as to keep knowledge of her recent shenanigans to a minimum, finding out that he accused her of paranoia almost insulted her.

"I.. uhm, yes, I am sleep deprived... I haven't had a decent night's rest in a couple of days." She tried hard to downplay the severity of her predicament.

"Days?" Dr. Crusher questioned. "Why haven't you come sooner when you started feeling the first signs of fatigue?" Beverly pulled a device from the inside of her coat pocket and scanned Melody's visage. 

"I just assumed a little insomnia would go away after a day or two" Melody innocently replied. 

Reading the scanner's data after receiving needed information from her patient's body, Beverly jotted down notes with a raised eyebrow. "You are very dehydrated. Have you been drinking plenty of fluids?"

"I had a couple mojitos at Ten Forward about an hour and a half ago-"

"Alcohol?" Beverly shook her head. "Alcoholic beverages are not hydrating. It can increase your blood pressure and effect a steady sleep schedule. '

Melody was silent, pressing her lips together in self aggravation. "I just thought maybe a few drinks would relax me enough to go to bed.."

"I would hardly assume drinking yourself to sleep would be very wise. You could have severely hurt yourself mixing fatigue and intoxication!"

"Yes ma'am, that was a lapse of judgement. I'm very sorry-"

"No need to apologize Missy." Dr. Crusher warmly, but exasperatedly, responded."

"Now, about the paranoia ..." Beverly paused and studied the notes of information her colleague had given her on the young woman. "You seemed to have experienced a bought of delusions, possibly? Is everything alright?" Beverly studied the young woman in front of her. Trying to gauge is there was a more serious underlining cause to the trouble. 

"I just ... felt like I was being watched. When I left Ten Forward the feeling of something following me got worse.. I could have sworn I felt someone, like a presence, comming behind me. I ran to escape and bumped into the Lieutenant Commander..."

Hearing herself talk made her feel extremely embarrassed by her reactions. 

"Hmmm.." Beverly was silent for a moment. "Did you see anyone pursuing you? Something familiar that could be used in an investigation?'

Melody shook her head. "No, nothing. Just a deep sense of danger." Melody buried her face in her hands and gave a dry laugh. "I sound so crazy. I'm so sorry. This is so stupid!"

Beverly gently placed her free hand on Melody's back and gave a soothing massage. "Sleep deprivation is dangerous, Ms. Kelley. Mixing that with intoxication can lead to a number of problems. Perhaps what you experienced was imagined, brought on by stress to your body."

Dr. Beverely was most likely right. Melody sat up, mellowing out from the Doctor's comforting reasoning. 

"Tonight we're going to hook you up to an IV and get you plenty of vitamins to hydrate and stabilize any deficiencies you might have." Beverely typed up added notes on her PADD, retrieving the needed medical devices from behind the bed. 

"As for your insomnia, if we were to put you on sleep medication, it would take several days for your body to get adjusted. That would effect your work and studies, and could get in the way of ship's operations."

"But if I'm not on duty my father would know something is wrong, and that will cause unnecessary conflict between us!" Melody blurted. 

Some things were of more priority to Melody's personal life than sleeping-- or so she thought.

Beverly peered at her patient. "Why shouldn't Mr. Kelley know about what his daughter is doing?"

Melody sighed deeply, looked down at her feet, and back to the Doctor.

"He doesn't take what I do very lightly! We lost my mother when I was young, and even though we aren't very close, he doesn't need added problems caused by his only child, to effect his work on the Enterprise! I just want my little stunt tonight to be my own business, as for me being here classified. Please Dr. Crusher, please!" 

Pleading her family situation to someone she just met was a bit pathetic, but Melody was desperate. 

Beverely Crusher placed her hand to her hip, and pursed her lips together, shaking her head. "Alright, Ms Kelley. Regardless of who you are, all medical visits and reasonings are kept purely confidential. But if you do not want to take time off your duties to keep suspicion down, all I can recommend is you find an alternative sollution."

"Alternative?" Melody questioned.

"There are more natural ways to put your mind and body at ease. A very common from is psychical exertion." 

"Excersize?"

"Precisely. I recommend when you find free time within the next 48 hours to exhaust yourself to sleep." 

\----

After hooking Melody up to an IV for proper hydration, and seeing to it her vitamins were at an ideal balance, Beverely released Melody from her care.

Feeling a sense of calm about herself, Melody finally made it to her quarters at around 2 and half hundred hours.  
A tad refreshed from being cared for in Sick Bay, her nerves were still shook from her nightly adventure. 

Thinking hard on her experience in the last day, one thing did stick out in her mind-- Lieutenant Commander Data.

From feeling intimidated by his presence in the class room, to being clumsily buried in his chest, and then placed in Sick Bay under his concern. She never would have guessed the second officer onboard the distinguished Enterprise would have gone out of his way to help her seemingly obnoxious dilemmas.

Letting down her messy auburn hair from her fumbled bun, she slipped out of her black flats and threw her silk kimono off. Her bed was more inviting than usual as she snuggled into her sheets, and felt the heaviness of her eyes finally give in.

Her consciousness shifted into a heavy rose scented fog enveloping her senses. She found herself walking down a corridor of the star ship not knowing of her destination. A faint sound of water pouring could be heard in the unknown distance. The warm atmosphere invited her to keep pursuing the sound as she came upon a door half ajar. Steam escaped the archway, as the smell of fresh flora was more potent. The lights were dimly lit when she entered into the room where the sound of water flowed more freely.

She gasped as the inside of the room appeared to not be on the star ship, but in the wilderness of an exotic waterfall over seeing various beautiful fauna. 

Inching toward the inviting water, the doorway to the entrance of this peculiar Eden disappeared. She was no longer inside a room but in the wide open nature of some foreign environment. 

Standing in front of the crystal blue waters, her reflection gazed back. Her clothes had disappeared with any semblance of being in outer space. Her nudity invited Melody to dip into the cozy waters. The oasis was shallow enough to sit comfortably in the tranquil aqua. Leaning her head back she let the warm liquid saturate her hair.

Getting lost in the hypnotic warmth and smells of nirvana, she hadn't noticed someone embracing her form from behind. Two arms casually took her shoulders and caressed down her arms and stopped at her waist. 

"Mmmm... ?" Murmuring from the intrusion, her eyes fluttered opened. The mystery hands pulled their hips close together. Her frame compared to her companion's was petite and cradled. The familiar broad chest glistened a golden hue from the water.

She matched glances with the enigmatic individual. To her surprise she was met with burning golden eyes. She gasped as her memory surged. The intimate features of what appeared to be Lieutenant Commander Data mirrored inside her eyes. Her nude creamy flesh pressed against his golden skin. 

"C-Commander!" She stammered.

"Sshhh," He soothed, lowering his head to her ear, his cool breath tingling her skin. "You need to relax."

Her back still facing his torso, his hands reached for her full breasts. Cupping her soft plump flesh, his long fingers rolled her nipples, then pinched them until they hardened. Soft lapping of his tongue tickled in the crook of her neck.

"D-Data.. !" She huskily murmured as he continued his massage on her suppleness. Feeling a hot pool of yearning flow between her legs, Melody's breathing deepened. Opening her legs under the water, she could feel a rising sensation in her core trying to escape. 

Data paused his handy work on her upper half to give attention to the new lower region to explore. 

"You might sleep better if we opened you up." Data slithered his long fingers down from her breasts, tracing her soft stomach, and finally stopped at her hungry mound. His tendril like fingers grazed over her moistened clit, slipping inside her scissoring her entrance open. 

The hot feeling welling inside her abdomen was almost at it's peak. The contact from her unlikely lover heated her all over, causing a light red to tint her body.

Her hips moved with the motions of her tutor's fingers.

"Mmmnnn- ahhhh!" A soft scream left her lips. A tense and satifying release finally escaped, her climax glistening even on her thighs.

Jerking up from her bed, beads of cold sweat, and dry heaving brought her back to reality. An obvious dampness could be felt between her legs from the nocturnal emission. 

Looking around her room frantically, the dull light of a lampshade illuminated her vision. She was in bed. She was in her quarters. She was... alone? 

Jumping out of bed to pace her thoughts, the blinking numbers of the early morning hour taunted her.  
0500 hours. 

She did finally sleep. 

Short lived sleep. The lecherius images of her tutor, Commander Data, flickered in her mind. Her mind and body were being tortured by her own subconscious. If she wasn't going to take the route of medication, then she had to take Dr. Beverly Crusher's advice, and find her own Aternative Medicine.

\----

Not being able to fall back asleep after her Freudian dream, Melody wasn't sure how she would be able to function in her math tutorial class. Flashes of her tutor's hands touching her in the most private of places. She just couldn't face him so soon!

Peeking at her face in her bathroom mirror, the visit to Sick Bay last night did keep her skin from looking too shrivelled, but the lack of color in her pigment was obvious. She splashed water on her face before applying a warm pink tint to her cheeks, eye lids, and lips to alleviate the problem.

Throwing a black floral long sleeved dress on herself before putting her thick auburn hair into a half up-do. Her appearance passed as much as a drained young adult could. 

Slipping her feet into black flats, and grabbing her Padd, and a purse of personal items, she voyaged her way to the dreaded math class. She knew she wasn't mentally prepared to take on complicated arthimatic, but she surely wasn't emotionally prepared to see her tutor without her mind wondering.

Entering the class, Melody decided her best option at the moment would be to sit in the very back. Data wasn't present at the moment from what she could tell, as the class was slowing filling with what little students there were. 

Placing her Padd and purse in their designated area, she slightly relaxed as her distance from the front would hopefully prove beneficial in her social situation, for now.

As if on que, Lieutenant Commander Data entered his class room. His gaze peered around the faces of his underling peers, as if looking for someone. His surveying amber eyes finally stopped at Melody's. Her hazel eyes matched glances with his. Her body instantly tensed up. So many thoughts ran through her head. Her embarrassing predicament last night before Sick Bay, to her awkward sexual dream she had the following hours after. 

The mutual gaze only lasted a mere moment, but felt like an eternity. 

Breaking the staring contest, Data turned to acknowledge the class.

"Good morning everyone, if you could turn your attention to the front of the class and observe this graph." 

A jagged line was drawn matching to and from a hypothetical 'point x' to 'point y'. 

"Using this formula, we will observe whether it is discontinuous or not." 

Under the asymmetrical wrinkle was the coinciding formula written. f(x, y) = e^1/(x-y)

'For fuck's sake!' Melody mentally cursed to herself. Her fatigue was not going to make this easier. This arthimatic problem might as well have been in Klingon! She mentally kicked herself for not getting a Doctor's excuse for class today. 

She glanced around the classroom briefly to determine if anyone else understood the question. She couldn't personally bring attention to her lack of understanding. Not because she was embarrassed by her inadequate math skills; but because she didn't want Data to give her attention. She was becoming a blubbering mess. 

Her eyes noticed Wesley Crusher furiously typing in calculations on his Padd. Of course wonder boy wasn't having any issues! Hopefully he'd be able to speed up class time again by giving ample answers.

Melody looked down at her Padd's blank page, and then looked at the clock in the corner. The class was only 35 minutes long. And 10 minutes had already passed. She had 25 minutes to get through this emotional battleground. 

Disassociated from the classroom, she didn't notice a figure looming over her seated form. 

Data looked down at her. Observing her curious mannerisms. She sat under him, not even paying attention to the work infront of the classroom her peers were trying to solve. She just stared at a blank screen unmoving. 

He was not angry nor disappointed. Those were emotions, and he would argue he could not experience such things. He was perplexed. This young woman recently had brought much attention to herself. He had only known of her from working with her father on occasion in the Bridge. Aside from having her in his tutorial class, their contrasting obligations amongst the Enterprise made it nearly impossible for the two to cross paths. Until now, that is. 

Not even 24 hours ago, she unloaded her grievances about her inconsistent sleep pattern to him. He did ask what was causing her school work to decline. But he hadn't expected her personality to be so hard to process for him. Data always had trouble reading human behaviour. Although observing human emotional, and mental dynamics, was something of a hobbie for him. (It was stimulating, and puzzling, learning from his organic colleagues.) Melody on the other hand was an enigma. 

He placed a cool hand on her shoulder to rouse her from her trance. Instantly, her body jerked violently from his touch. 

She hastily looked up to peer into the eyes of Data, whose unwelcomed touch at that moment sent her over the edge. 

In that instance she shot up from her desk. "I have to go!" She exclaimed. Not even caring of the scene she made infront of her colleagues. The culmination of delirium and sexual frustration finally exploded. 

Grabbing her Padd and purse, avoiding all eye contact, she ran out of the class room. Her legs pitter pattering back to the safe space in her quarters. 

Her door opened, lunging into her bed, face first. Hypervinalating from self induced stress and unwanted young lust. 

Her body was aching for sleep. For rest, to relax, and be healthy again. Her soul was aching for a man's touch.


	4. Friendly Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my hiatus, my creative wale finally found some juice when I woke up from sleep and couldn't go back to bed. Insomnia is a B. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos, comment, tell me what you think!

The next day flew by. Melody decided to abruptly skip Data's math tutorial class indefinitely. She had managed a small 3 hour nap since the day before. After having that inappropriate dream about her tutor, and running away from him in class, she decided to avoid him as much as possible. 

Alas, a cat nap wasn't enough for her. She needed at least a day of continuous comatose sleep to replenish her strength and mental wellbeing.

Easier said than done. Her anxiety was at it's peak. Something had to give and her stubbornness in refusing to receive medicinal help was on it's last leg.

Today she had to join the real world and face her peers and superiors. She hadn't seen her Engineering Officer father, face to face in a week. They may be on a starship with limited space, but the hustle and bustle of Federation obligations kept everyone occupied.

As an Ensign she usually stayed close to her superior officers in Engineering. Her tasks were usually mundane and redundant. Checking over and correcting any last minute imperfections in the Database. Or being someone's extra set of hands when the more experienced officers over saw any abnormalities in the warp core. 

It was fascinating learning and being a part of one of Starfleet's finest, but she felt expendable most days. Melody knew she was given such a privileged position because of her father.

She slipped into her golden colored uniform, placed the single pip on the colar to signify her Ensign title, and twisted her hair up into a top knot. 

Her plan for today was to avoid long drawn out conversations, and pray she wouldn't be needed for any extensive grunt work.

Melody slumped her way into Engineering as quiet as possible. Having to stay awake and be productive, under the fluorescent lights that were forming a dull pressure headache. 

Everyone else was fast at work repairing and over seeing any unforeseen drainage to the ship's resources. 

A yawn escaped her, catching the attention of Cheif of Engineering Geordi LaForge. 

"Ensign, you seem kinda out of it. You doin' okay?" The young Afro man, with a very unique optical device -- which looked like a pair of one piece sunglasses -- covering his eyes, approached her. He called it a VISOR. 

Geordi was well known for being one of the most kindest individuals on the Enterprise. Compassionate and overtly friendly. His physical disability, blindness, never held him back to achieve his goals. He was very motivational and resilient. Melody adored her Cheif.

Her muscles tensed at first and then relaxed at his presence. "Yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine. Just tired."

He chuckled to himself. "Been out partying lately?"

She snorted at his jab. "Nah, just can't seem to sleep lately. I nap, but nothing really regenerating."

"You been to sickbay?"

"Yes, begrudgingly."

"I heard." He retorted.

"W-what?" She stammered. 

"A buddy of mine said he had to escort one of his students to Doctor Bev. He didn't name names, but with you looking the way you do..." Geordi trailed off.

Melody's mouth hung open. Data mentioned her to one of her fucking superior officers. News spreads fast around here, so it'll only be time until her father comes snooping around. 

Noticing her sudden exasperation, Geordi reassured her. "Don't worry Ensign, no one's talking about it or anything. Things like this happen."

A very long and defeated sigh escaped her. She just wanted to hide under her covers and dream this entire predicament away. 

"Did Bev give you any medication or recommend any kind of treatment?" 

"I refused medication, I don't want to become dependent or have it effect my work." Melody answered truthfully.

"You already seem effected by not being treated." Geordi clapped back.

"Yeah but if I take drowsy pills daily I'll be even more useless! Besides, between us, I don't want my father knowing about this. He's a hardass, and I don't wanna hear him get on to me about not taking care of myself." 

Geordi's arms crossed and nodded, cracking a small smile at her sudden rebelliousness. 

"So what other suggestions did Bev give ya?"

"Just exercise. Physical exertion should be enough to wear me out. But finding the time right now is a little hard. I figured in time I'll just pass out, regardless."

Geordi nodded and then quizzically tapped his chin. "Alright Ensign, I'll relieve you of duty today so you can start on your excersize routine. Just promise you'll actually do it."

Melody's eyes widened at the charitable offer. "But Sir, I don't wanna get in trouble or have people start talking. If my dad sees I haven't been finishing duty roster, he'll have a shitfit!"

Geordi chuckled and her bombastic choice of words.

"Well Ensign, I'm your direct officer. Last I checked your work is supervised by me, not Officer Kelley."

Melody awkwardly latched her right hand to her left forearm and shuffled her stance.

"If he asks, I'll tell him we cut hours today and we found something for you to do in Medical. Bev always needs her gadgets tuned."

"Wow. Uhm, okay. Thank you so much Geordi Sir! I promise I'll actually go to the gym."

"Take care of yourself Ensign!" Geordi turned back around to help a fellow Engineer configure a sensor, or something. Melody didn't quit catch it, as she practically floated out of main Engineering to focus on her mission at hand.

\----

Time: 1200 hours.

Data's last Arithmatic class for the week ended. Melody's absence was noted, but with her abrupt departure in the middle of a lesson the day before, he didn't exactly question it.

Gathering his tutoring essentials, shutting down the projector, and tidying up the room-- he noticed her figure walking down the hallway outside. She seemed extremely focused. By the looks of the dark discoloration under her eyes, he concluded she had not yet received ample rest. 

What was most peculiar, was the young Ensign was not in uniform. Her attire was more akin for gym activities. He peeked outside the doorway and watched her saunter towards the recreational wing of the Enterprise, yoga mat in hand. His neural net made the connections instantly, indeed she was going to the gym. 

Curiosity got the better of him. The door slung shut behind him, and he made his way in her direction. His shift didn't start until another 20 minutes on the Bridge. He had time to check to see if his student was adequately following the doctor's orders. As a Lieutenant Commander of Starfleet, it was in his right to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his crew.

\----

Twenty minutes in, Melody forced all of her physical exertion into the treadmill. Her body was almost at it's limit. Legs going numb as her heartbeat pounded in her temples, the pressure in her head multiplied with every stride. 

Surely this would be enough to sedate her natural sleep rhythm back into a healthy schedule-- she could only hope!

Any sane individual would have gradually worked a healthy excersize routine into their daily habits-- but Melody's slothful lifestyle, outside of her work for the Federation, took precedence over anything else.

Aside from stressing about the unforeseen sexual frustration over a particular synthetic Lieutenant Commander, of course.

Her legs worked, as the sudden urge to collapse took over. Slowing her movements down, she turned the machine off, and floated off the contraption in one movement. Legs wobbly, she seated on the flat Yoga matt she had placed on the floor.

Stabilizing her breathing, and taking a liberal swig of water, she sat alone contemplating the annoyance of her predicament. Just a little less than a week ago her life turned topsy turvy when some subconscious mental illness ruined her ability to get a good night's rest. Then in the heat of the delusions, she found herself lusting after her math tutor- and a superior officer at that! 

It would be easier if it was a cliche teacher's pet scenario, but this particular crush wasn't even human. An unfeeling android that probably couldn't even experience intimacy!

Her face turned a cherry red as her tense muscles relaxed a bit. The thought of unwrapping Data, like a rich piece of candy, was very enticing. Just what curious center did he have under that unfeeling demeanor?

Melody got on all fours and stretched into a downward dog pose. Small Yoga stretches were therapeutic on her now sore muscles. Her finger tips and tiptoes slightly strained to keep her back arched at an obtuse angle. Keeping her head down to concentrate on her stance, strong hands placed themselves on each side of her hips, lifting her posture up.

Spooked, Melody limped, and perked her head up to the intruder. Familiar citrus colored eyes quizzically looked into hers as those strong hands kept her dead weight in the air.

"Data-!!" Melody wiggled her hips in his grip, flustered by the abrupt intrusion. 

"If you are attempting to perform basic Yoga, you need to keep a straight angle in your spinal cord." Data nonchalantly instructed, letting her go.

Melody collapsed under his grasp, her mat somewhat cushioning the fall.

Only being paralyzed of embarrassment for a moment, Melody managed to pull herself up and stood infront of his form. 

"Did you need something Mr. Data, or are you a Yoga instructor too?" Melody's sudden snark didn't go unnoticed by both, but her unlucky streak of being flustered by their too casual encounters was becoming too frequent for comfort. Especially with her secret desire blooming.

Data's eye flickered back and forth unnaturally to process a correct response to her facetious question. "No, Miss. Melody, I was merely in transit to my post when I observed your arduous routine."

Melody's nose wiggled in contemplation, her body temperature rising, as she did her own processing. 'Watching me work out distracted him from his duties?!' She licked her supple pink lips, her nipples hardening in her tight excersize top.

"Dr. Crusher recommended physical exertion to help with my, urm, problem..."

"I gathered as much, Miss Melody." Data subtly clashed back, in playful irreverence. "But if you are in need of Yoga assistance, I could provide you adequate instructions.

Melody tensed up at the offer, a hot bubble growing inside her nethers. 'Is he seriously offering to have personal contact outside of the classroom?! Oh fuck, it's like destiny is calling!' 

Melody's breathing hastened as she stood still in silence at his offer. Her hazel eyes did their own flickering, up and down his tall and broad figure.

"I... uhm, I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know if there's time." 

Data's head tilted, looking oh so precious to her. "I do not see an issue in acquiring the schedule for additional instruction."

"But Mr. Data, don't you have other more important things to do, like the bridge and your math tutorial classes? I don't think I could intrude in your personal life!"

Data's mouth opened, and then shut as he contemplated her quandary. "My classes are only three days within the week, in addition to my Starfleet duties, my free time is variable."

"I'm not sure Mr. Data, I don't want to intrude on anything. And I'm not sure if it would be professional for us to be alone outside of study..." A deep crimson shade filled her creamy complection as that last bit escaped her mouth.

Data's eyes flickered as his positronic net processed the social issue Melody had brought up. "I could see the societal consequences that would arise persay, but I must concur that our personal tutoring on your physical well being would not be a breach of integrity. You are my student, as it is within my right to assist if your studies lack."

Melody fumbled a bit on herself at his very logical, yet candid response.

Suddenly an alerting 'beep' and a voice chimed in from Data's combadge.

"Lieutenant Commander Data, you are needed to the bridge immediately for duty!" Melody could recognize the commanding and dignified voice of the Captain through the uniform ornament. 

Data pressed his fingers on the combadge and responded to the request from his superior. "Yes sir Captain, on my way. I apologize for the delay."

The reality of the situation anchored Melody back down to sensibility. The Captain of the Enterprise just commed the 'mandroid' infront of her. These people were very important to the Federation her father and herself venerated. And yet the second officer in command aboard the star ship-- and the distant voice of the captain!-- where so close to her.

"Forgive me, Ms. Melody, but I must return to my obligations. I do recommend you seeing me in my quarters this evening around 19 hundred hours. I do request you bring the right Yoga equipment, if you wish to sedate your nerves to have optimal sleep."

Her jaw dropped. Commander Data just initiated her into a private Yoga class without her expressed permission! But alas what other options does she have in her weakened state of sleep deprivation? She can't refuse, not out right!

Hurriedly before time could send him off to his Starfleet responsibilities, she surrendered to his requests. "Yes sir, I will see you then." She murmured.

The corners of his mouth curled into a small smile and he nodded and made way to the bridge to perform his duties.

\----

Data sat at his designated command center. As the days passed by, the closer the USS Enterprise was to fulfilling the mission at hand. An historic diplomatic meeting with a newly opened human colony that might be ready to join the Federation. 

On a regular day he would be the first on the bridge after the Captain, and 'Number One', but today there was a distraction keeping him from adequately focusing. It wasn't like the Lieutenant Commander to be late for bridge work. It was also unusual his positronic neural processors to not be entirely focused on his task at hand. Data stared blankley infront of himself, as if he was watching the distant stars pass him by. But his eye focus was off into another land. His signature head tilt eliciting a response from his superior, First Officer Riker.

"Commander Data, is there a problem?" 

Jolted like an electric shock from his stupor, Data formally responded. "No sir, I am merely accessing required Yoga techniques for a lesson I am tutoring today." 

The entire bridge fell silent as all eyes were on the Mandroid.

Deanna illicitly giggled aloud. "Data, I had no idea you had an interest in Yoga. When did this come about?"

"Not me Counselor, I have offered to help an Ensign, I mathematically tutor, learn the ancient human art. We conclude it will help her medicinally."

Picard and Riker simultaneously arched an eyebrow. A lecherous smirk cropped across William Riker's face and a soft chuckle escaped. "Her? Commander, I never thought you for the initiative type " 

"Hush Will." Deanna softly interjected. "Yoga is a very intimate skill that requires allot of body contact. If Data feels compelled to help someone out in this way, then we should not embarrass him."

Enchantedly smiling at her friend, Deanna friskily spaded for more info. "So, Data, is there anything special going between the two of you, or is this strictly educational?"

Picard cleared his throat, an awkward blanket hung in the air as the conversation steered down a more personal path.

"I assure you, Counselor, nothing inappropriate is between the Ensign and I. I am merely trying to best help my student perform her duties adequately. " Data responded, not necessarily catching on to the implications of his idea.

"I never thought stretching in risque poses could help the morale of the ship's crew!" Riker amusingly retorted. 

Deanna made it obvious her eyes were rolling hard at her ex-lovers' remark. 

Captain Picard shook his head in disbelief of the sudden suggestive topic of crew.

Commander Worf, working behind the captain's chair, loudly interrupted. "Every Klingon mating ritual is different." He growled. "It is dishonorable to judge a man on his performance if you are not the mate."

William Riker's Cheshire smile boldly crept across his face. Deanna Troi tried very hard to suppress a laugh. Captain Picard exasperatedly sighed and shook his head. 

"Lieutenant, please focus, so that our designated continuous mission is as accurate and secure as possible." Picard addressed both Data and Worf. 

Deanna couldn't stop from smiling as Data continued, unflustered by the awkward interrogation they rang him through.

\----

Time: 1500 hours

Melody stood infront of her mirror. Her tight black Yoga top and matching pants hugged onto her skin. The fabric accented her body's curves, outlining her very feminine form. She turned, so her backside was facing the mirror, to get a better glance at how she looked from a different angle. Her vulputious bubble butt stuck out like a vintage air conditioner. The lace thong she had on made it even more apparent! She thought the small undergarment wouldn't be as restraining on her legs. Making for easier stretches in her glutes.

If no one knew any better, they'd assume she was dolling herself up in a seductive outfit for her 'date' tonight. Could she even call it a date? She would be alone with Data in his quarters, but it was purely academic. As academic as Yoga can be! She'd be stretching and showing off her anatomy, under his supervision of course. 

How the hell does he even know Yoga anyway? Suppose having a brain that can process a billion calculations per second, the possibilities are endless. A walking super computer that has all of human history compiled into a single automaton.

Her mind wondered for a bit longer. The treadmill did exhaust her, but not to the point of being able to sleep soundly. Her last option was to take her tutor's offer, and let Data teach her proper stretching techniques. Aside from the awkward budding lust she felt for him, the lesson might be therapeutic. Hopefully enough to put her to sleep soon!

Putting her hair up into a neat up-doe, and gathering her Yoga mat, she trotted out of her quarters to make her way to Data's.


	5. Var Durga ki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter compared to previous, but I just had to post something! Chapter title is sanskrit for "Ballad of Durga". I was compelled to name it that for some reason. Ciao! :)

Duty roster for the bridge crew was usually liberal if the Enterprise wasn't under attack or if there wasn't an urgency to protect the Federation's assets.

Data had made a previous arrangement with his student, Melody Kelley, an Engineer Ensign. Recently her academic failings in his Arithmatic tutorials from her lack of sleep had peaked Data's never ending curiosity in the human condition. As a superior officer, he felt inclined to help her better become one of StarFleet's best, like all those before her. 

Aside from his innocent good will towards his community, he was also fascinated by human biology. The human form was fragile yet strong under circumstances. His idea to help Melody get back into a steady sleep rhythm, was a personal project for himself, too. He did not require sleep, but the importance of such an act on the human body was a curiosity for his seeming immortality. 

Data cleared his quarters of any intrusions on the floor to make space for the excersizes he had planned for the Ensign.

A lone grey Yoga matt he had replicated layed on the floor. A subtle smoke of Sandalwood inscense wafted into the designated meditation area. He had accessed in his databanks that the insence of Sandalwood was tradition in esoteric rights of Yoga. The soothing scent did nothing for his Positronic senses, but for Melody it was supposed to relax her. 

"Intriguing." Data said to himself as he took in the sight of his makeshift Yoga 'classroom'.

Small taps came from his door. "Enter." He requested. 

His doors slid open to reveal Melody ready for her training.

"I, uhm, brought my own mat." Melody curiosity entered the room, door closing behind her, first eyeing Data's setup-- and then taking in his quarters. It was tidy and neatly decorated and very minimal, natural tones and designs. To her it reflected his unemotional nature; and the need for efficiency, not frivolousity. 

"Very good." Data responded. "But I was already counting on that. This grey mat is for myself, should I have to demonstrate a particularly hard stretch." 

Melody scanned his form up and down. He wasn't out of uniform and the thought of seeing the Lieutenant Commander on the floor, ass up in Starfleet garb, was extremely hilarious. She giggled aloud. 

Data tilted his head to the side in confusion at her response. 

Melody quickly chirped back. "Thank you Mr. Data. I am looking forward to our time tonight." She smiled at him and then proceeded to lay her purple Yoga mat next to his, sitting down cross legged awaiting his instruction. 

A small smile crept across his face. "Very well. I noticed in the gymnasium your spinal posture was not straight. We are going to work on keeping your body held in an elevated position for a set time."

Melody nodded, stretching out her legs to warm up. Latching her hands as far as she could to her foot, for each leg. Then twisting her back right, and left, to ease her muscles into the lesson. 

Data stood in front of her resting form. "We will start by laying flat on your back. Take each arm and extend it to the opposite side, turning your head the other way. This will ensure your neck and shoulders are also adequately warmed up."

Melody followed the instructions and instantly felt the muscle tension ease away with each movement. 

On her own accord, she out stretched and extended her arms and legs, closing her eyes to absorbe the easing sensation of her muscles unwinding. As her guard was down, Data curiously walked over onto her mat, looming over her stretched position. Her body between his standing legs.

Melody's eyes slowly opened only for her entire front view to be Data's crotch standing above her.

"Eep!" She squeaked to herself.

Her body jerked upwards, her face almost crashing into his groin. "Oh my gods!"

Data slightly shuffled back to avoid contact. 

"What the shit!" Melody exclaimed. 

Data's eyebrow rose at her less than elegant choice of words.

"Is there a problem, Miss Melody?"

'A problem? My face almost went between your legs!' Her thoughts raced.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Data." In a state of absolute embarrassment, and seeing stars from the abrupt head jerk, Melody sat cross legged. "I think I'm warmed up now..."

Data nodded absently, intrigued by the sudden clumsy outburst. He quickly paid no mind and proceeded with his lesson.

He crouched down on one knee in front of her. "For our first exercise, I want to try lifting your legs above your head, and holding it for 30 seconds."

Melody nodded and scurried her attention to her right leg, keeping her left one in a resting postion. Leaning back to keep her balance on her forearms, she slightly lifted it off the ground. Unfortunately the highest it would go was just under her breasts. 

Data placed a hand under her thigh, lifting her leg to a higher elevation. His touch on such a sensitive area was making Melody want to squirm.

Her foot was able to reach above her forehead, but the strain was becoming slightly painful. 

"I am going to let go soon." Data instructed. When I do, try to hold your leg in place for half a minute."

Melody slowly nodded, trying not break concentration. 

Data acknowledged her understanding, and slid his hand from the bottom of her under thigh, up the back of her knee. Melody let out a small moan from the touch, her skin on fire from the stretching and his touches. 

Data lightly took his hand away from her soft leg, allowing her to hold the position on her own.

Keeping your leg suspended in the air like this was definately something that was easier said than done. Melody inhaled and exhaled to keep her concentration on the task. 

Data was inwardly keeping time, his processors acting as an Android stop watch. 

"15 more seconds." He stated.

She was half way done. She wanted to squirm and stop, but she also felt a tinge of pride. 

"10 more seconds."

Melody let out a groan. Her leg was starting to feel like gelatin. 

"5 more seconds."

Losing some feeling in her thigh muscle, Melody fought her own body.

"Release now." Data intructed.

Melody sighed, her right leg dropping fast onto her Yoga mat.

"That was much harder than expected." She sombered.

"You are lacking in flexibility. In time your body will become accustomed to the tension."

Melody nodded defeatedly. 

"Now we must try to extend your left leg in the same position. This time I will start the position."

Without pausing Data placed his hand, again under her, and grabbing ahold of her inner thigh. 

Melody spread her legs more comfortably to accommodate his soft grib. His pale touch on such a sentive area was making her core heat.

This time, with his guidance, she smoothly lifted her left leg and held it above both their heads. The position in itself wasn't lecherous, per say, but having him so close between her open legs was becoming very hot.

Her breathing quickened. Repeating the procedure, he let go of her as she fought to keep her leg steady. 

Thankfully the slight trauma from the last excersize made this step easier. Her abdomen muscles were sufficiently stretched. Her left leg hanging above them both, her angled position still keeping balance. 

"10 more seconds." Data counted.

Melody huffed, keeping her focus. Closing her eyes to somewhat dissociate so she wasn't focused on counting. 

"Relase." Data instructed.

Her left leg dropped down. She sighed in relief as the tension in both her legs were now loose. Her body was now relaxing better than it had been since she started experiencing insomnia.

"You are already improving." Data commemorated. "I observed the tensity in your abdomen and buttocks were becoming accustomed to the strain the second time."

'He was watching my ass!' She inwardly yelped. A pool of heat was blossoming between her legs. 'I wonder what else he can notice...'

Closing her legs to hide her growing arousal, she laid back on the mat. 

"Thank you... uh, Mr Data. I trust your instructions." She meekly responded. 

Data lifted himself off his knee and made his way closer to her form. "Our next position will be stretching your legs as far apart as we can."

Melody awkwardly coughed at the prospect.

Data noticed hesitation in her. "Do not be alarmed. We are not going to put any unnecessary exertion on your body. Remember, these small exercises are to benefit your health."

Melody licked her lips, hands nervously rubbing her face to gain some composure. "Yes sir." She answered.

"To start, lift both your legs up parallel as straight as possible."

Melody complied. Her back and upper half layed flat on the mat, as she rose her legs up above her. 

Data came back down on the floor with her. He grabbed the back of both her thighs keeping her frame straight. "We are now going to spread your legs, keeping them as straight as possible." He assisted in guiding her legs open, his sitting form in between her core. Warmth emanating from her center was growing.

She groaned at both the kinky position she was in with the Data, and the muscle strain in her thighs.

Spreading her center open, Data proceeded to help her stretch as far as she could. 

Her wet pearl wanting more of his touches. 

His hands still on her thighs, his upper body completely centered between her legs. Both her limbs up high above them both, out stretched past her shoulder width.

"I will now release soon. Hold this position for half a minute."

Melody whimpered. He gently released his touches from her thighs. Her legs wide open and suspended in the air.

Her upper body may be flat on the mat, but she definately wasn't relaxed. Her lower half worked tirelessly to keep her open postion in front of the Lieutenant Commander. 

"20 more seconds."

'If someone were to walk in, they would definately assume the worst by how this looks.' She thought, trying to keep her focus on anything but the struggle. 

"10 more seconds."

Her legs wide open and your womanhood out on display for him. She wanted to wiggle as his gaze was locked between her legs, at her core. 'I wonder if he has lecherous thoughts too.' Melody wondered. 

"Release."

Melody closed her legs above her and slowly brought them down back down onto the mat.

"Very good, I observed your tension was minimal compared to our first exercise. Your improvement is accelerating impressively. "

Melody smiled, the praise from him seemed so genuine. She felt more confident being alone in his abode with open legs.

Melody sat up, sitting on her knees. "Thank you Mr. Data. You're a very good teacher in something so niche as Yoga. You're full of surprises!" Melody then let out a yawn, hand covering her mouth, trying to keep sleepy tears from forming. "I think it's working too." She cooed to herself aloud. 

"We may take a small break and then resume lessons that will sufficiently rest your upper body." Data instructed, offering his hands to help her off the floor.

Melody looked sheepish. She reached for his hands but lost balance when her leg caused her mat to slip out from under her.

Instinctively she grabbed onto the closest object her hands could grab, which consequently was Data's legs. Holding onto his uniform pants for dear life, the fabric thankfully didn't pull down. But a bulge in his groin was prominent under the fabric. 

Data stumbled with her, but was able to catch both their stability. He grabbed ahold of her wrist, and with one android efficient movement, he helped rise her off the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. She hoped he didn't notice her noticing his manhood. 'I didn't see anything anyway!' She mentally kicked herself.

"You are fine, Melody. Fatigue has effected all aspects of your functions and you need to rest soon. I anticipate you will be able to sufficiently sleep after our session today."

Data let go of her wrist as she was perfectly balanced, and motioned for her to take a seat on his sofa. 

She seated wobbly on the plush furniture, curling herself up into the farthest seat with the arm rest. 

"Would you like a refreshment? I have observed humans requiring a cool beverage after physical exertion." He offered, making his way to his replicator.

"Lemon water, if you don't mind." Melody politely requested. "Cold, no ice."

Sounds of liquids pouring and glasses clinking; a moment of Data fulfilling her request passed by. Within no time at all, Data met her back on his couch, extending his arm to hand her the refreshment, as like a gracious host would. 

Melody took it from his hand, her elegant fingers wrapping around the glass. She sipped at it letting the tart and cool sensation sweep over her senses. Looking around once again at his humble aboad.

A small silence crept between them during the small hiatus from Yoga. Melody gazed at Data, his stiff posture sitting on his furniture, glancing back at her. A gnawing need to start a conversation and get to know him more intimately over powered the awkward silence.

"Can I ask you a weird question, Mr. Data?" She asked in a sudden kittenish tone.

Data tilted his head and blinked a few times. "You may." He answered, with a hint of innocent curiosity 

"Have you ever been romantically involved?" She tried not to sound too intruding. But her sexual tension towards the Android was growing and she needed to ease the cravings of her feminine wiles.

Data abruptly stiffened. His designated head tilt, that started to make her melt, signified he was doing his own thinking. Neural processors connecting.

"I have. Twice. They were short lived experiences." His very curt response was telling of failures he had indured.

"Have you considered pursuing anything at the moment?" Melody was mentally inching closer to her prospective target.

He looked her in the eyes. A tense blanket was forming in the air. 

"I have not found a compatible humanoid mate that finds my lack of emotional bonding adequate."

Melody's heart sank. Though he claims he could not experience emotion, there was a tinge of melancholy with every word dripping from his mouth.

It was then that her bleeding heart went in for the kill.

"Mr. Data, can I ask you another personal question?" Melody fought to keep her composure. "You... don't have to answer it."

Data tilted his head, watching her intently. How intriguing was it they were becoming so acquainted in less than 2 hours. Her aloof personality had never indicated that she'd be interested in what was 'personal' for him.

His neural net was connecting possible inquiries she may ask. Perhaps she was curious about his processing speed, or the philosophy of his sentience. These were things he was accustomed to humans questioning

"Do you ever experience desire?" A hard blush heated her face.

Data's eyes flickered back and forth, analyzing the intimate question. The proverbial taste of uncertainty was tickling his synthetic tongue. "Yes, but not in the same way as humanoids."

Melody tinted her head, mirroring Data, but making it her own. "How so?"

Data's mouth opened, as if he were speak, and then closed. "Is there a reason for your inquiries, Melody?" He casually used her first name.

She almost coughed from his bluntness of her prying questions. 

"I'm uhmm, extremely curious of the uhm, the reproductive relationship between two differing partners." She mustered out the most logical excuse she could find. 

She just couldn't admit out right that she wanted to have a go with him.

Data's eyebrow arched. His head made a small nod. "I cannot reproduce. I am fully functional in a strictly performance sense."

Melody's nethers were heating. "Functional?" She repeated back to him, hoping to coax details out of him. 

"Programmed in multiple techniques." He countered. 

Melody bit her lip, trying not to let out a lascivious sigh. 

'So he does work down there, and in a variety of ways!' She inwardly oozed.

"So, you can function like any other man intimately, but cannot biologically reproduce?" Melody repeated her new found knowledge back to him, immersed in the concept of having a sex buffet with no consequence. 

"That is correct." He nodded. "I can also create a relationship subroutine into my neural net to better bond with my significant other. On all accounts, it is not unlike the dopamine chemicals and hormones that are created in humanoid biology to connect with a mate." 

Melody was now entirely immersed in the intricacies of Data's Android physiology. He was more than a sex machine, he was capable of companionship. 

"Amazing." Melody purred. "You're quite special Data. I'm glad I've gotten to know you better." She smiled at him.

Data smiled back. "Thank you, Melody. You also are quite intriguing yourself. Is there any particular reason you are inquiring about interspecies relationships?"

Her face went cherry red. The fatigue of their Yoga excursion was only slightly settling in. But the anxiety of being alone with Commander Data in his quarters discussing his sexuality was making her heart flutter. She wanted to beg him for a round of sex, if just for scientific purposes. But asking such a risque request to a commanding officer, was bargaining too much. A commanding officer who just so happened to invite her into his personal space. 

"I'm... interested ... in possibly pursuing something similar." She slowly mustered out. Tiptoeing around her words to seem inconspicuous.

Data absorbed her reasoning, his golden eyes burned into her glistening orbs. As if he was searching for something else inside her words. 

Melody fidgeted in place on his couch. 

"Mmm, Data.." She murmured to herself. 

Data sat adjacent to her on the other side of his plush furniture. His figure was stiff, as always in perfect posture. "Melody?" He answered back. 

The exhaustion of the past few days finally boiled inside her head. Her senses were swimming. Placing her hands onto the couch facing him, she semi crawled towards him.

Her visage slowly enclosed into his. Her upturned petite nose almost touching his strong broad features. 

Data blinked a few times, engrossed in their sudden physical proximity. 

Possessed by a valiant force of nature, Melody swiftly placed her soft pink lips on his pale golden ones. Her eyes closed as her mouth latched onto to his, trying to taste him. 

Data's eyes widened in awe. Her tongue brushed against his. He weakly abliged, unsure if this sudden act of intimacy was moral. His ethnical subroutine wasn't preventing him from enjoying her mouth. 

Melody placed her hand on his shoulder, breaking away from the kiss. A string of saliva from her mouth connected to his. 

She bit her bottom lip, looking deeply into his face. 

He looked utterly surprised, which was better than angry or disturbed. 

The gravity of what she did hit her in the chest. "Oh my gods, I'm ... I'm so sorry!"

Exasperation and regret taking over. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I can't--!" Melody jumped off Data's couch, refusing to look at him. 

She hurriedly scurried to his door, the dual frames opening for her to escape. 

Data sat, absolutely flabbergasted on his couch. He watched as Melody's figure left his quarters. He lifted his hand, placing the back of his palm against his lips to softly whipe away the excess of saliva from her unexpected kiss.

"Intriguing." He said to himself. That was going to be on a continuous loop in his neural feeds.


	6. Turning Holy Water into Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on 2 hours of sleep and I find I have the best inspiration when my mind is in limbo. It's a short and sweet chapter. I decided to let Melody and Data finally have some chemistry! Enjoy. <3

"Have you considered maybe she has a crush on you?" The young VISOR cladded Engineering chief, Geordi LaForge, absent mindedly proded at a support system. It only needed minimum repairs, so multitasking wasn't a chore at the moment.

"A 'crush' would imply that her feelings have been there longer than last night." Data reasoned to his friend. "Yet in the past, when I approach her, she seems extremely irritated."

"She looked pretty rough when she was down here on duty yesterday, I don't think she's been feeling like herself since she's been... sick?" Gerodi trailed off, trying to focus on his task, and subdue Data's concerns about the Ensign. 

"I observed she was becoming more fatigued as our Yoga lesson continued," Data noted, "But she soon became restless when we discussed my sexuality."

Geordi placed his tool down and started laughing shallowly. "Oh my." He snorted. "She got it baaad..."

"A bad what?" Even after damn near 30 years being sentient, Data still hadn't mastered the art of a 'figure of speech'.

Geordi had to go about this delicately. "I think you should try to pursue her. She probably feels terrible about what she did. Mutual interest would make her feel less awkward."

"She professed curiosity of interspecies relationships before she kissed me." Data illustrated. "Perhaps you are right. I do not wish to make this worse, and compromise our crews' health."

"She's been in your quarters, you've gone that far already. Just go have some fun on your off time." Geordi went back to tinkering with his project. Hoping his advice pacified his friend. "She also trusts you don't tell me anything, so don't mention my name, aight Data? Can't have my crew's established trust be compromised."

Data nodded, making a mental note in his internal software to keep this conversation between his best friend.

Data left the engineering room to continue bridge duty. Entering into his post, the only other bridge crew member aside from himself was Deanna Troi, seated on the left side of the captain's chair.

"So Data, how did the Yoga class go?" Deanna slyly asked. Voice dripping with an impish charm.

"My student unfortunately could not finish her lesson." Data seated at his assigned station. "I anticipate we will continue our session until she is thoroughly exerted." He didn't process it rude of himself to not make eye contact with the counselor, after making that statement. 

He surely didn't notice the Cheshire cat grin forming on the half Betazoid's face.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Mr. Data." Deanna cooed. "It shouldn't be hard to exhaust a lady." 

The innuendo went above his processing inputs. He nodded in agreement, continuing his work on configuring the right corridnates to the nearest Star Base some days ahead, and scanning for any abnormalities in space. 

As his crew members came and went to prepare for a future docking in 5 days, the proverbial clock finally hit 1800 hours. Data was free to enjoy the remainder of his night when the replacement evening crew arrived.

Leaving the bridge after his 8 hour shift was completed, Data figured now would be a perfect time to invite Melody to a casual dinner. Possibly even become better acquainted, as Geordi had advised in private.

She hadn't been seen since last night and was probably either in her quarters hiding, or possibly in a holodeck program. 

Approaching the LACRS computer in a corridor, Data requested for Melody's whereabouts. 

"Ensign Melody Kelley is currently in her quarters." The feminine computerized voice answered.

\----

Melody sat sulking in her bed. She was able to get a few hours of shut eye after she embarassed herself last night. Alas, no amount of napping her body allowed was satisfying. 

Trying to relax with Padd in hand, she casually browsed through summaries of many novels. Various topics, both fiction and nonfiction, scrolled up the screen. Nothing seemed to pique her attention span. The hope of lulling herself comatose wasn't working. The only hope she had, would either go back to Sick Bay and begrudgingly get on medication, or hope Data could forgive her physical advances-- and continue with Yoga lessons. 

A tap came from the door. Knowing her luck, her father was here to intrude on her problems. It was only a matter of time before the crew would talk, and she'd have holy paternal hellfire on her tail. She stood up, smoothing out her soft black tights, and pulling down her over sized purple sweater. Adjusting the off the shoulder style for modesty. Trotting to the door, to put on a brave stance, she called out. "Enter."

Data stood in the doorway. 

Her heart fluttered. "Commander!" She squealed. Eyes wide like a Terran deer in antique headlights. 

"Ms. Melody. Please forgive my intrusion on such short notice." Data entered into living quarters. The size of her personal space was smaller than the privileged size he was accustomed to. The coziness and feminine atmosphere was a stark contrast to his. 

"No Commander, please forgive my actions last night. I'm sorry for over stepping our friendship, and hope we can continue to be on good terms." Melody gave a slight bow.

"I appreciate the gesture Melody, but I hoped you would accompany me to Ten Forward tonight. It had occurred to me that I had invited you into my quarters, yet we have not gotten to 'know' each other better."

Melody's mouth hung open. 'Is he seriously asking me out?' She thought.

"Sure... uhm, yes. I would love that." Melody slowly answered still in shock.

"If it is not too sudden, I would like to accompany you there now." Data volunteered. 

"I uhmm, sure." She answered softly. "Let me just brush my hair, okay? Make yourself at home, I won't be long." 

Melody scurried back towards her bathroom. In a rush, she applied a very soft pink rouge to her cheeks, and smoothed out her long Auburn hair with a floral scented oil. The product helped keep her unruly frizz under control. After about 10 minutes of freshening up to look presentable for a date, she casually left her bathroom to rejoin Data in her small living room. 

She harshly thought if this 'date' with her tutor was planned in advance, she wouldn't have looked so shallow in needing to doll up.

Data had his golden eyes glued to something on a shelf. Melody curiously inched beside him to inquire of what was so interesting to him. His attention was transfixed on a picture frame. A young woman with chocolate hair and blue eyes monotonously posed in the frame. The woman's expression was soft but lacked a smile, or any emotion what so ever. 

Melody's eyes soften as she stared at the picture with him. 

"That's my mother." She answered the unasked question hanging in the air. "We lost her when I was very young. It's the only picture I have of her."

"I apologize if my curiosity had brought up any ill feelings for you." Data somewhat empathetically mustered. "I too have lost family as well."

Melody blinked, and without missing a beat, "You have a family?" Realizing the weight of what she said, she shook her head. "I mean, I'm sorry, everyone has a family. Are they like you?" She then wanted to bite her toungue. "I mean are they like, synthetic or something?"

'Holy shit I sound stupid!' She cursed to herself. 

"You are fine Melody, I take no offense. I cannot be offended. My daughter, Lal, suffered from a cascade failure when she developed emotions. The evolution of her positronic neurons overwhelmed her newly developed consciousness."

Melody placed her hand over mouth in shock, her eyes whelling up with sorrow for him. "Data, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you had a child." 

"I do appreciate your empathy Melody. She was only sentient for less than a week. I had installed her memories into my neural net. She exists forever within me." 

"How poetic, Data." Melody sighed.

"My father, the cyberneticist Dr. Soong, created my brother and I. Unfortunately he had also perished during an accident this past year."

Perplexed by this new found information, Melody couldn't help but dig deeper. "You have a brother? Do you talk to him?" She shuffled her feet a bit, to lean more to the side, keeping an arm behind her to appear docile.

Data shook his head. "No. Years before you came abroad the Enterprise, he put the entire ship into jeopardy. He is also the 'accident' that ended Soong's life."

Melody was shocked but fascinated. "I'm so sorry Data! I couldn't imagine having to deal with such trauma."

"You are fine Melody. I did not know my father until he had passed. He planned to install an emotion chip in me. Consequently the homing signal that summoned my presence inadvertently summoned my brother as well. He is very unstable. He deactivated me, stole the emotion chip, and gravely injured Dr. Soong, killing him."

His family history was breaking her heart, but she felt so grateful in his openness to discuss it with her, especially after he had become aware of her recent social instability. 

"Do you have a mother?" Melody spat out. She was completely transfixed on his life. Data was so fascinating. 

Data tilted his head to the side to process the question. "I do not believe so." He pondered.

Melody instinctively looked at the clock on her Padd. "If you are still up for dinner, Mr. Data, now would be a good time. I don't wanna to keep you out all night."

Data smiled. "Very well. I greatly enjoyed our talk. I do hope you are not put off by my openness. I would really like to become intimate. "

Melody blushed, a huge smile painted across her berry pink lips. She latched onto his arm, and nuzzled into him. "Not at all Data, thank you." 

They then left her quarters, Melody still attached to his arm, traversing to their destination. The word 'intimate' danced in her head. 

\----

Sitting at a table for two by the window, over seeing the universe, Data and Melody quietly conversed amongst themselves while enjoying their meals. Data could not exactly enjoy the food on the same level as Melody. Mentioning to her that although he did not need sustenance, he did like to partake in the social aspect of eating-- and experiment with various ingredients and textures. 

Melody would ask about his various important bridge duties, and Data would answer within reason. He out ranked her by a large margin, and couldn't give away any information that could put the ship, or her, in danger. 

"Well hello dear, I haven't seen you here in a while." A warm motherly voice wafted into their table space. "Have you been feeling any better?" The aquamarine cladded figure of Guinan approached the pair. Her matching hat towered above all, per usual. 

Melody's face lit up. "Hi, Miss. Guinan! I'm feeling okay! Thanks for asking."

Guinan nodded to the young woman and then turned towards Data. "Lieutenant, I wasn't aware you knew my little friend here."

Melody giggled at Guinan's innocent intrusion. "We're hanging out. He's my math tutor."

"Is there anything else you'd like? We're not too busy at the moment." Guinan offered.

"I would like a margarita. On the rocks, salted." Melody quipped. Data's eyebrows rose at the request. Guinan absently took the request and left their company. 

"As you are of legal age to drink, I would suggest you do not become too intoxicated, Melody. Your body is already under stress from fatigue." Data suggested. 

"I'll be fine Data, really. I'll just have one. It's just to wind down and have a little fun." Melody consoled. "Besides, this is a date, and a drink or two is customary!"

Data nodded, convinced that she knew what she was doing. He was intrigued by her loose personality under less stressful circumstances. 

Guinan returned with her request and went about with her duties. Melody instantly sipped at her drink. The tangy citrus flavored tickled her tongue. The salt on the glass edges intensified the taste.

Drinking half of the concoction, Melody turned her attention back to Data. The liquid poison taking effect. "So, what made you wanna take me out so suddenly?" She inquired.

Data pondered for a beat, letting her inquiry process into his neural net. "I was most intrigued by last night. I have been curious since you fell asleep in class."

Melody blushed at the statement. 

"Human biology fascinates me. I aspire to be more human. Examining the complexities of human health, experimenting with various means of medicinal routes." He listed. "I find these things to be such subtle human experiences. To me, they are foreign. I do strive for inclusion and knowledge."

Melody nodded, engrossed in his reasoning. "Wow. Well, I am honored to be apart of your quest for the, uh, human experience!" Melody lifted her glass to him, then finished off her drink.

A shadow of a figure eclipsed their scenery. "Ahem." The sudden clearing of a throat interrupted their private conversation. Standing infront of their seating arrangement, was a gold Star Fleet uniform. Melody peered up to see the stern stare of her father. 

She gasped inwardly. "Dad!"

"Melody." He dryly responded. Mr. Octavian Kelley then turned his attention to Data. "I didn't expect to find my daughter entertaining such a highly commendable member of our crew. I do hope she isn't a nuisance, Lieutenant Commander." Mr. Kelley stoicly chastised, slicking back his graying blond hair. Keeping his posture straight. 

Melody wanted to shrink into nothing at the absolute belittling she was experiencing.

"Not at all, Mr. Kelley, I enjoy her company. I had invited her to dinner for the evening. It would be no trouble for you to join us, if you wish." Data replied coolly, taking her hand into his. 

Disapproval flashed into the older man's eyes, but it quickly subsided when Mr. Kelley noticed the Android taking his daughter's hand into his own, and caressing it with his thumb. Octavian Kelley may be an emotionally distant, yet over protective father, but he had enough sense not to implode on a superior officer in public. 

Eyes leering at the unexpected intimacy between the pair. "That is quite alright. I have no intentions of disrupting your evening." He then turned to his daughter and stared down at her. "I do expect to see you in private tomorrow morning."

Melody inwardly gulped to herself. "Yes dad- urhm, Sir." She corrected herself mid sentence.

The older man gave a nod to Data, and then turned to leave Ten Forward.

Her body deflated when her father finally left their company.

"Are you alright, Melody? You seem uncomfortable." Data questioned. 

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Nothing is just ever good enough." She murmured to herself. Half expecting Data to question what she meant by that.

Data continued his meal and watched her curiously. Her vibrant personality now seemed much more diminished after encountering her father. Data processed a mental note of this into his files, and carried on with the evening. 

\----

At about 2030 hours they made it back to her quarters. Melody comfortably nuzzled under his right arm, walking with him in unison inside her living room area.

Removing herself from him, she plopped onto her small love seat, yawning loudly.

"I can't promise I'll sleep tonight, but I do feel better." Melody sheepishly confessed.

Data nodded, a small smile forming on his features. "Do not hesitate to seek any emergency assistance if you perceive any negative reactions."

Melody's eyes blankly fluttered. "Data, it was just a drink!" She then softly giggled. "I do appreciate your concern." 

Melody slowly arose from her seat, and walked closer to his standing form. Looking up to at his tall posture, their eyes met for the millionth time.

Data's eyes flickered back and forth, processing what he wanted to communicate. "Melody, I would very much like to socialize with you more in public."

Her face heated up. "Like another, erm, date?" She answered.

"Precisely."

The exhaustion from the previous week, and the stress of having to deal with her father tomorrow finally hit her. No words could form, no verbal answer she could give. Her body seemingly moved on it's own. She embraced him, her face burried in his chest.

The comfort of his arms wrapping around her melted away some anxiety. 

After giving and receiving a few goodnight kisses, Data left her quarters almost a half hour after arriving from Ten Forward.

Melody was able to close her eyes that night, but not without some tossing and turning for what's to come.


	7. Life is Like a Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Wanted to give some depth into Melody's relationship with her father. Also some build up for the next chapter that will be explicit. ;)

"I don't appreciate it when you lie to me, Melody." Octavian Kelley's arms were crossed, a stern look of disapproval painted on his face. 

"I'm not lying to you!" Melody retorted. 

"I have every right to know what's going on."

"But there IS nothing going on!" Melody was becoming exasperated. 

"If you are not capable of continuing your duties, they will have no other choice but to discharge you. I've stuck my neck out too much for you. Handed you this position. Writing letters, upon letters of recommendations." His right hand stroked his graying blond hair back neatly. 

His words stung her. She knew it was all true. But she didn't like to hear it.

"I did everything I could to open the door for you to have a better future. So you can finally take care of yourself." The disappointment in his words were starting to drown out the anger. "All you have to do is take it seriously and work."

"I am!" She screamed. "I don't know what you expect of me."

"I expect better." He dryly responded. "You're in your mid twenties. You're not a teenager anymore."

Melody sat flat across from him. Arms crossed, pouting. 

"What the hell were you thinking going out at almost midnight, in your sleep clothes, drinking in Ten Forward." Mr. Kelley was getting ready to verbally list off his indiscretions.

Her gut fell. Anxiety was forming.

"Or deciding to skip out on your Math Tutorial classes. We both know that is your biggest academic weakness."

Melody finally snapped. "You're watching me, aren't you? So much for being an adult if my father is just keeping tabs on what I'm doing." The venom in her voice was dripping. "Who cares what's wrong with me at this point? I'm sure you'll over step regulations and just buy off Sick Bay's records!"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Melody's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. 

"Sick Bay, eh?" He murmured. 

'Fuck.' She thought.

"And just why were you in Sick Bay?" He interrogated.

"Nothing." She quickly answered. 

"I'm tired of these games, Melody. If there is something medically wrong, I am obligated to report you to the captain and get you deported off the Enterprise."

Her heart sank. 

"Further more, I'd appreciate it if I didn't see you consorting with the Lieutenant Commander in public anymore."

"Why?" Melody's anger was rising as she could feel an achy feeling in her body.

"He's a respected member of the Federation and an asset to the Enterprise. He has better things to do than play with a young woman who can't take care of herself."

Her face was red hot and on the verge of tears. "I get it, this is about you..." She murmured. "You don't want me to embarrass you, huh?" She finally exploded.

"Watch your mouth!" Octavian growled. 

"Or what? You gonna run to the captain and have me sent back to Earth? Lock me inside your mom's house?" Melody stood up. "I'm so done." She turned to leave her father's presence. 

"Don't test me Melody." He threatened.

She gave him a long hard glare, and stormed out of his quarters. 

He lowered down on the pivoting chair at his desk, sighing deeply. His signature tick of slicking back his hair.

\----

What she wanted to do was drown her anger in alcohol and forget she was even in the gods forsaken federation. Growing up as an army brat with your daddy always away, and then having those same expectations follow you into adulthood; would make anyone hate the establishment. 

Today was one of those days that she wondered how different things would be if her mother was still alive. 

Dressed to the nines in her engineering Ensign uniform, she entered her designated work area. 

She was determined to prove that she could still be a contributing member of society, even with her depleting mental health. More so, proving it to the peeping eyes of her father.

As usual, Engineering had it's own busy worker bees, but today was quiter than usual. Everyone seemed more focused, than the usual relaxed social dynamics Melody had come to appreciate.

She didn't want to awkwardly gawk and look out of place, even though she knew she was at the bottom of the barrel when it came to significance. 

She immediately went to her station and started rebooting and whipping off old data on the Padds. A total of 40 minutes passed. Remembering she brought some special gum with her, she reached into her pocket and retrieved it. It released a small sedative in the chewing process. It wasn't the same as intoxication, but it did take the edge off. As she looked down at the small chewable in her palm, a tingly sensation behind her neck crept up.

"You gonna share some of that?" A familiar voice inquired. 

Melody damn near jumped out of her skin. Quickly pivoting her chair around, she was met with the mono VISOR of her chief of Engineer.

"Oh my gods, Geordi!" She took a deep breath.

He cackled at her, and then looked down at the fist she had balled up.

Her eyes followed his, and then released the gum that she tightly held. "I'm sorry, I know these aren't allowed on duty. I just needed a pick me up."

"Don't make it a habit, okay? Those things can get a little addicting." Geordi answered nonchalantly.

Geordi's attention turned towards a certain someone entering into their facility. The florescent lights bounced off familiar gold shimmery skin.

Data stoicly trotted towards them. "Geordi, the Captain requested I relay to you that we will be docking at a near Star Base in less than 48 hours." Noticing Melody sitting at her station amongst his friend, he gave a slight wave of endearment towards his Ensign. 

She gave a quick nod to him, and quickly pivoted her seat back towards her project without saying a word. Her curt response to his gesture elicited a raised eyebrow from Data. They had just enjoyed a dinner date the night before. Surely, in such a small amount of time, he hadn't upset her? He calculated various variables that could have induced her aloof response to him. 

What he didn't know was the threat her father had thrown at her earlier regarding her relationship with the Lieutenant Commander.

Turning back to Geordi to finish the request from the Bridge, "The Captain wants to maintain the efficiency of the deflector shields, as the ship slows momentum. We are to run diagnostics on all safety mechanism as soon as possible."

"All this extra security for a Star Base?" Geordi responded with a hint of annoyance. 

Data nodded. "We are headed into the Beta Quadrant. The Federation might have a peace treaty with the Klingon Empire, but we are not on working terms with the Romulans as of yet."

Melody stayed perfectly quiet as she listened in on the conversation. 

"We are hoping once we make contact with planet Olympia, the Federation will have growing support in the quadrant, regardless of Romulan diplomacy." Data continued.

'Olympia?' She mused to herself. She vaguely remembered hearing about a human colony, in the Academy, from a couple centuries ago shutting themselves off from their Terran sister planet. 'A new world, how exciting...'

"Alright, tell the Captain I'll start on the diagnostics right away." Geordi then turned to Melody, "Ensign, come help me check off what I have and haven't done. Need you to be my extra eyes."

Melody pivoted her chair back towards her Chief, a broad smile on her face and she jumped from her station. "Yes sir!" She was excited and felt a sense of pride in getting to work so close with her growing friend. And it would totally give her good girl points when her father was inevitably keeping tabs.

"Melody, may I ask something of you?" Data inquired to her. 

She tensed up at the request, but answered his plea by turning to him shyly.

"I was hoping I have not caused any discomfort for you." He asked flatly.

She looked at him slightly dismayed. "Uhm, no Commander, I'm fine."

"Your attitude towards me seems distant compared to last night." He confirmed curiously.

"I'm... sorry Commander. It's nothing like that. We can talk about it later, I promise." She fumbled over herself. "It's nothing you did! Don't take it personal."

"I will not 'take it personal'," He said with quotations around the figure of speech. "-I would very much like a repeat of last night. Would tonight around 1800 hours be o-kay?"

A blush crept across her face. "Sure, Commander. I would like that." She giggled at him, and then skipped off to catch up with Geordi. 

\----

Padd in hand, Melody kept a check list of the various safety mechanics Geordi LaForge had started and finished. A yawn escaped her, as she followed him around the warp core.

"Have you been feelin' better, Ensign?" Geordi nonchalantly asked her after noticing her fatigue was growing. 

"I've been better, but it could be worse." She answered. 

He snorted to himself. "I appreciate your honesty. Have you been taking Bev's advice and staying active?"

That never ending blush formed on her cheeks. "Funny story." Was all she could muster, thinking of her Yoga session.

Geordi continued his work as she checked and cleared all data regarding the process. 

"I think it's cool you and Data are hanging out." He off handedly mentioned.

Melody furrowed her eyebrows at his comment. "He's very... sweet." She responded, as if she was treading in dangerous water. 

"I won't tell anyone, it's no one's business." Geordi reassured her, noticing the uncertainty in her tone.

"It shouldn't be anyone's business," Melody's words were very slow. "but some people think they're entitled to other people's lives."

"Is something going on, Ensign?" Geordi responded to her ominous statement.

She took a deep breath, not entirely sure what to say. "I'm not certain."

"If you're gonna make it with us, you need to grow some back bone." Geordi casually scolded. 

Melody's mouth fell open at his statement. 

"If you don't become more assertive and tell people how you really feel, then you'll never be happy." He finished- his soft reprimand surprised her.

At first her eyes showed sadness, then a wide smile painted itself on her full lips.

"Ya'know Cheif, you might have the Counselor run for her job. I never pegged you as the therapy type." She quipped.

Geordi LaForge chuckled. "Well Ensign, I never pegged you for the comedic type."

For the next 3 hours, Geordi showed her the ropes of performing diagnostics and finding abnormalities. Along with techniques to fix basic problems. The hands on approach of learning was much more exciting than sitting in a class room.

As the final hour passed Melody left Engineering, to get ready, for her evening with Data.

The weight of her on going fatigue was a chore on her body-- but with Duty Roster out of the way, the rest of her evening was her's to play with.

Passing the different corridors and making it to the turbo lift, the doors opened to reveal her father. 

The blankness in his eyes and the almost callous scowl on his lips was reason enough for her to refuse to enter.

A glare was now beaming from her eyes.

Father and daughter stared eachother down in a still silence that felt like an eternity. 

Finally the turbo lift closed and he was out of her sight.

The silence abruptly ended, and she finally exhaled the breath she was keeping in.

A hand softly placed itself on her shoulder. She looked back, and her eyes met with citrine orbs.

"Is everything alright?" Data inquired softly. "You were stationary in this spot for 10.07 seconds."

"I just... missed my ride on the turbo lift. That's all." She answered meekly.

Data approached the operating system to retrieve a new lift for the pair. Taking it upon himself to request the floor to her quarters. 

"I will escort you to your quarters. You seem lethargic and unaware of your surroundings." He reasoned.

"I'm not helpless you know. I can take care of myself..." She hissed.

"I apologize Melody, I did not insinuate you are 'helpless'. Your health is a concern of mine, as of late." He responded to her attitude sharply. 

Melody bit her tongue. "Sorry Data... I've had a bad day. I didn't mean it, honest." She curled her arm into his as they entered the lift together. 

"You are fine. In Engineering you said you needed to talk to me about your behaviour?" Data inquired. "Your aloofness puzzled me."

Melody blushed and nuzzled her nose into the arm she was curled around. "I'm sorry if I was rude Commander... My father just told me some bad news this morning." She confessed. 

Data nodded, his signature head tilt elicited his curiosity. 

"I would prefer if we talked in your quarters over some coffee, Data." Melody requested. "Let me just slip into something not Star Fleet."

Data nodded. "When you are prepared to see me, you may come by."

Walking arm and arm through the corridor, they stopped at her door. Melody turned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be over soon, lemme just try to look cute, okay?" She giggled, and entered into her space.

Data stood outside the closed doorway. If he had time to tell her, he would have responded that she was always objectively 'cute'. He softly smiled to himself and ventured off towards his quarters to prepare for his time with her.


	8. Data Entry and Musical Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
> Hot and steamy. I decided it was time to finally let the inevitable happen. ;)  
> Cheers!

Melody quickly rinsed off some of the stresses of the current day in a sonic shower. Patting down her intimate areas with a formulated soap, she felt almost emotionally renewed. 

Letting the light mist of the water soak into her skin, she turned off the appliance, and stepped out of the stall.

Flinging a customary towel around her curves, she smeared a moisturizing cream onto her face. Her beauty routine would seem time consuming, and unnecessary to some, but the way her body had refused to sleep the past week; only made her want to put extra care into her looks. 

Letting her damp hair down, she smoothed the tresses with a floral oil, and pulled it back to focus on her face. Concealing, powdering, and coloring in her cheeks, eye lids, and lips; she finally felt satisfied with her reflection. 

Towel still draped around her body, she eyed her various articles of civilian clothes. 

She didn't want to look too easy, but she also wanted to look inviting. She at last decided on a pair of black leggings, and an off the shoulder gold crochet sweater. Flirty, yet modest!

Allowing her damp hair to air dry, she brushed it out, and tied the section above her crown up. Allowing her wavy Auburn air to flow above her head, past her shoulders.

She felt complete and ready to have the rest of the evening for herself and Data.

\----

1830 hours

Data quickly arranged a centerpiece on the glass coffee table over looking his couch. He had hurriedly retrieved some fresh flowers from the green house on the way back to his quarters. The gardening area section on the Starship was over looked by a friend of his, Mrs. Keiko O'Brien. She was also happily married to the operations and engineering officer, Miles O'Brien. 

Internal processors calculated the pair had officially eloped 8 months, 17 days, 22 hours, 20 minutes, 45.06 seconds ago.

Data had a habit of babbling and giving unnecessary information, unprovoked. He was programmed to be as accurate as possible. He had observed this quirk of his caused annoyance to some individuals. Data tried to supress the excessive need to spout details, regarding casual conversation, around Melody.

She has mentioned she wanted to talk with him. She also mentioned receiving bad news from her father, an Engineering officer, Octavian Kelley.

The night before he had invited Melody for dinner at Ten Forward, only half way in to be greeted by her father. Data has observed his slight callous tone and Melody's chipper attitude suddenly deflate. He concluded that instance must be related to her need to 'talk'.

Data also wanted to do his own talking. He was going to ask if Melody would be interested in starting a relationship subroutine for the pair. 

He continued his exquisite work on the floral center piece. Melody's abode was more feminine, covered in soft magenta, and lilacs. He wanted to create a small atmosphere that was more familiar for her. 

Finishing his project just in time, small taps elicited from his door.

\----

Data offered Melody her spot on his couch and a replicated cup of coffee with added vanilla cream, as she requested. She silently sipped the warm cup of sweet bean water, only sighing after taking a liberal gulp.

"Coffee is so relaxing." She cooed aloud.

"While the effects of some chemicals differ from organism to organism, it is usually customary for caffeine to do the opposite of relax." Data explained monotenously.

Licking her lips, Melody giggled. "I suppose, but the flavor and warm temperature always reminds me of a comfy bed." She dreamily described.

Data could only nod his head, and file this conversational quip into his internal memory to dissect later.

"If you do not mind, I am most curious on the topic you wanted to discuss." He inquired. "I do hope the familial 'bad news' is not extremely unfortunate?"

Melody pursed her lips together, looking into her cup of coffee she held with both hands.

"I'm... not exactly sure yet." She started. 

Data had all his attention on the words escaping her lips.

"My father found out about my recent troubles." She began. "He thinks I'm not qualified to be on the Enterprise anymore."

She placed her coffee down on the glass table, taking in the flower arrangement. Her arm extended to pet the petals, her finger tips outlining the nuances of the soft flora.

"He also... doesn't think our, erm, relationship is appropriate." She mustered softly. 

Data furrowed his eyebrows. "What was the reasoning?"

"He thinks I'm too immature for someone of your standing." She looked at him with melancholy on her face. "He also implied he might take it upon himself to appeal to the Captain and have me booted out if my health records don't meet standards."

Data absorbed what she was saying, deducing possible ways to improve the situation for a favorable outcome. 

"He cannot overstep regulations and receive information on fellow crew members, even if they are family. You are a legal adult and have confidential legal rights." He explained.

"I know Data, I'm sure he knows that too. He's not stupid. All he needs to do is make a case against me and appeal to higher ups to start an investigation." She reasoned with him.

Data placed her hand into his. "He very well could just be trying to scare you. In my observations, humanoid fathers tend to be over protective, as unorthodox as his method may be." He consoled.

"He's such... an asshole about it." She groaned. "If he was so worried about me, he shouldn't threaten to legally ruin my career. Or a relationship."

The word relationship started to loop in his processing outputs. 

"Melody, I also have something to talk about."

Both their hands held on to one another's. Their contrasting colored eyes met, staring deeply.

"I want to ask if you would find it acceptable if I started a relationship subroutine for us. For you." The tone is his voice had an air of hope.

Melody's eyes widened. "Data, are you asking to become a couple?"

"In a sense." He answered, unsure of the repercussions. 

"Even after knowing my father will have a problem with it?"

"I understand your concerns Melody. I assure you, what Mr. Kelley may think, has no bearing on the truth."

"The truth...?" She asked. 

"The truth being, you are not below me, nor am I too good to be in your company. I enjoy you." He confessed to her.

Melody was taken aback. "Data... I..."

"If you are not ready, I understand." Data's voiced dropped, as he tried to gauge her emotions.

"No! I mean, yes. I would very much like that." Melody almost cried.

Overcome with raw feelings, Melody threw herself on the Commander. First wrapping her arms around his neck, then crashing her lips onto his.

Her abrupt action surprised him, but he welcomed the affection, returning the kiss. Protectively encircling his arms around her waist, while they enjoyed eachother. 

That moment would be forever engrained in his positronic net. Unknown to her, two connections in his processing inputs sparked, creating the subroutine inside himself that would forever be connected to her. 

Melody broke away from the kiss, licking his taste off her lips, and continue to stare into his unnatural glowing orbs.

"Sorry if that was sudden, there's just, allot going on in my life." She softly apologized, their bodies still intertwined.

Data rested his hands on her hips, after she adjusted herself onto his lap. 

"You have hardly had any sleep. With added stress from your work, and family life, one should assume your actions are not entirely intentional. I do hope I can be of some release for you." His consolation made her stomach flutter.

"I do have a confession to make." Melody began to divulge. "I thought it was really... hot, when you helped me with Yoga. I was turned on by your touches, and then later discussing how you work..." She glanced down to his groin, where their hips met in his lap. "It's partly why I had kissed you so abruptly, and without consent. I can't apologize enough!"

The surprise on Data's face did not go unnoticed. His eyes flickering back and forth, only confirmed he was processing her admittance of sexual attraction. 

He would admit the attraction was mutual.

"You do not have to keep apologizing Melody. I had already forgiven you." He comforted. "I would not mind pursuing that aspect of you."

Her hands rested on his chest and she straddled their hips together.

"Mmm, Data..." She moaned, meeting his lips with hers again. "You're so... intriguing." She ironically copied his catch phrase, continuing their kiss.

"You also are... most fascinating." He responded, deepening their kiss. 

In the heat of the moment, Melody grinded her pelvis against his. Small moans escaped her into his mouth. 

After breaking the kiss, her desire was in full bloom. "I have some... more questions about your anatomy..." Her voice was low and husky.

Data nodded, his eyes half closed, his mouth fell slightly open.

"You have to initiate your ejaculation, correct?" Melody slyly asked, a hot and heavy heat over flowing inside her.

Data side glanced her. Keeping his expression neutral. There was a component manifesting itself in his neurons that wanted to pursue a more physical relationship with the young Ensign. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to expressly calculate his inquisitive need. He surely did not want to experience the vague disappointment of a one night stand, never getting the innate satisfaction of being something more than a sexual experiment.

"Yes. The act of stimulation alone cannot commence the emission." He explained. Trying not to sound too explicit. 

Melody lifted up off his lap, and placed herself on the ground between his legs.

Curiosity finally took over her senses. Without hesitation her fingers had a life of their own. She unhooked the fastening of his uniform trousers. Data tensed at first, then relaxed. His bulge had already been noticable in the outline of the black fabric. The opening in the crotch of his Starfleet pants had somewhat released the aching need from under a pair of Starfleet regulated boxer shorts. 

She looked back up at him, to catch anything he could possibly be expressing. His eyes were closed. His visage was relaxed. She could only assume he was processing the nuances of her touches. Melody took his unresponsiveness as a sign to continue.

Oh so slightly, she pulled down the gold trousers, to finally free that precious part of him. 

His manhood sprung out into her face. The length and width was most impressive compared to her past lovers. He was already hard and in need. She gasped at how his cock twitched at her.

She took it into her hand, softly stroking his length, stealing another glance at his face. His yellow eyes fluttered opened. 

She quickened the pace of her strokes, adding her other hand. He felt just like any human man did in her palm.

Data suddenly took both her hands into his, pausing her exploration of his cock.

"Melody, I can not climax like this."

She recoiled her hands, slightly insecure from his critique. 

He sensed her hurt reaction. "My skin is made from a bioplast sheating." Data quickly responded.

She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Which means I need a more intense touch." He explained in a very low drowl.

Melody blinked and then a smile curled on her lips.

She dipped her head between his legs, and took a long hard lick up his shaft.

A small groan escaped his lips. She licked again, kissing it even, giving him small sucles with her lips.

He closed his eyes again, letting his head tilt back slightly to enjoy her sweet touches on his cock. 

She wrapped her lips around his phallus, her tongue swirling around the head, teasing the opening of his tip.

Suddenly without warning something connected in his neural matrix making a spark.

Ropes of his juices spurted onto her pink tinted face. As if on instinct she opened her mouth wide-- eyes fluttering closed-- willing to taste his hot cream. Synthetic globs dripping down from her cheeks and into her mouth. Some of the gooey substance latching down her jaw and splashed onto the fabric covering her breasts. 

If Data could blush, the intensity of this sight would have made him red as a cherry! His hand held onto his erection, glistening droplets of his cum lingered from his tip. 

Wiping the excess semen from her face with her fingers, and licking them clean, Melody helped herself to taking his length into her mouth to clean off any remaining substance. She instantly loved his taste, it was salty and sweet. Like a yogurt coated almond. Lapping her toungue around the head once more, and then deepening the act by swirling her toungue around the base, then lightly sucking. Working her head up and down quickening the pace, leaving pink lipgloss smears against his pale shimmery skin.

Data lightly latched his fingers into her auburn locks, the other hand turned to gently stroke her face lovingly. 

"Dearest, you are quite-- ah... skilled in this act..." He softly murmured as she practically ate him up. A smirk creeping across her lips that were milking his already hardening organ. 

"Mmm.." She moaned with a mouth full of Data. The miraculous thing about Android stamina is not having to recover from an orgasm. He was literally and all you can eat buffet!

Melody clung her hands behind the back of his thighs to deepen the movements of her mouth. Data's head jerked up, eyes squinted shut. His mouth made a slight 'o' shape as soft groans escape his throat. 

"Baby, ah, almost-" Barely audible words could be processed in the Android's positronic net. The sensations of his student's hot mouth on his member almost over rode his speach outputs.

His hips began to buck in unison with Melody's superb fellatio. 

"Baby, yes, ah, now!" Choppy words could only escape him with a final jerk from his groin. 

Streams of his synthetic fluids washed into the back of her throat. Melody held still as she felt the draining pulses of his cock spasm in her mouth. 

"Mel..ody ... ah!" Only groans of his pleasure could be understood.

She gauged that he was thoroughly drained, for now, swallowing every last drop she could squeeze out. Lovingly licking the tip to clean him off once more. Tongue kissing his most sensitive area, she looked up at him. Their eyes met.

His amber orbs and her hazel crystals locked in simultaneous harmony. 

They knew what the other wanted. Data would be lying to himself if he claimed he didn't experience desire. Desire wasn't an emotion, it was a need. For Melody, her humanity gave her the biological necessity. For Data, his quest for his humanity gave him the obligation. 

Melody still sat on her knees under his standing form, after feasting on his manhood. Data's uniform pants were down to his ankles. She lifted her right hand and softly raised up his uniform shirt, exposing his perfectly carved abdomen.

Data swiftly, but gently grabbed her wrist to stop the snooping on his body. 

"I am afraid you will have to wait." He grunted. "You are too over dressed for my liking. It is only fair if I get to see your body too." His voice was low and husky, a tone Melody didn't recognize from him. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Mmmm... yes sir." She cooed in response.

Data stood up from his seat on the sofa to step out of his black uniform pants. He bent down and took her underarms in his hands, to help lightly lift her from the floor. Her pussy was already soaking wet and ready since she had taken him in her mouth. Her cunt was almost burning with a hot need for him. She needed Commander Data inside her soon. 

"Raise up your arms, my sweet." Data requested. His pillow talk was so delightful, she couldn't dare disobey a direct order. She gleefully lifted her arms, as he took both the bottom of her loose fitted sweater and sliped them over and off. Leaving her top only covered by a black lace bra. She went to unhook the undergarment herself, only for Data to stop her. Taking the initiative himself without saying a word, he efficiently freed her breasts from the lace contraption. Soft mounds bounced free, no longer restrained by the fabric. 

Data discarded the clothing, throwing it off to the side to float onto the floor. He turned his attention to her round bosoms. Left hand cupping one, and the right hand rolled the other. Her silky pink nipples reacted instantly to his touches, hardening from the cool air and his attention. Data bowed his head slightly so their lips could meet for a moment. Their tongues swirled with each other, her sweet froth mixed with his synthetic salvia. His hands working, gently squeezing her breasts as their mouths wrestled. Melody moaned in the kiss. All the different sensations and reactions her body was experiencing made her knees buck. 

Breaking the kiss from almost losing balance, Data let go of her chest and held her up by the waist. "If you are unsure about this, Melody, we can stop..." Data reassured tenderly. As if he himself was unsure if their affair was one sided or not.

Melody took a good look at his face. He was so much older than her, not only intellectually, but how he was aesthetically 'built'. But at the same time, he was so naive and had an aura of untainted purity about him. From his awkward social ques, to his curiosity of the human condition. Melody's eyes sparkled from being over whelmed by his consideration. 

"No!" She retorted. "I want this." She placed her hands on the sides of his glistening gold face. "I want you..."

They stood still for only a moment, both half naked, with an unquenchable need. Taking in each other. They met for one more loving kiss, embracing eachother. Data wrapped his arms around her body, holding her up to gently place her back on his couch. As the kiss broke, Melody landed onto the soft cushioned seat. Data loomed over her, bending down to grab ahold of the hem to her soft black leggings. Melody lifted her abdomen for better access. Her nethers closer to his face. Data slowly pulled them down, uncovering her black lace thong. The fabric string from the back came around her crotch, roping inbetween her labia. Making the plump lips swell more so. 

Data spread both her legs, then carefully took the fabric string between his fingers, and pulled them to the side. Her bare pussy was finally exposed to him. The thong stayed in place off her intimates, keeping her core open to him. Data's mouth fell slightly ajar, as he took in the sight of her hot sensitive vagina. With two fingers, he separated her creamy pink lips and opened her entrance. Her tight hole quivered as his thumb rubbed against her clit. 

"You are so wet, baby." He seductively observed. Her face couldn't get any redder! This time it was his turn to sit on the floor between her legs, touching and taking note of every little detail of her womanhood.

She squirmed under his beholden attentiveness. "Ah, Data~" She mewed to him. 

"You are beautiful, Melody." He cooed, glancing up and down her body from her face, all the way down to her genatalia, and deep inside her. 

"I am curious how you taste..." There was a faint hint of a question to himself in that statement. His face lingered at her opened cunt. Gazing for a bit longer at the glistened juices escaping her ready heat. With one quick motion, his mouth made contact with her. His lips kissing her labia, then his tongue circling around her slit. Lapping up and suckling on her most intimate parts. 

Melody gasped, her eyes rolled back, body reacted almost violently to the attention. 

Data held her down by her sides, never letting his mouth leave her pussy. Keeping her stationary so he could work his tongue on his snack. He ate and ate. From what felt like an eternity. Licking, sucking, kissing. Melody was going numb, her bodily jerks were becoming more accelerated. 

She could feel a buildup in her womb, a bomb ready to detonate. Data's tongue worked in and out inside her. His synthetic muscle going a speed that shouldn't be humanly possible. But he wasn't human, he was perfection. 

Finally Melody's body tensed up against his face. Her entire body spazzed. "Oh my gods! Data!!! Aahh, uhnh!!!!~" She rocked his couch as her moans of ecstasy were sung to her lover. 

A gooey clear fluid escaped from her, making a damp spot in the cushioned fabric under her. Data watched attentively as her sweet honey dripped onto the inner parts of her thighs. He arched his head down to lap and clean it off. 

Melody was gasping for breath, trying to find some composure. In all her experience in the bedroom, no other lover has ever made her cum that intensely from just eating her out. She layed in his bed, legs still opened wide, the dishevelled lace thong was still attached to her, only barely. 

Data got up to stand straight. Licking his lips to clean off her remaining cum from his features. He raised the bottom of his gold garb to remove the customary Star Fleet uniform. Throwing it off the side in a sloppy fashion that was unlike him.

Comming back to, Melody looked up and took in the sight of his perfectly sculpted body. His shimmering golden pale skin reflected from the rooms' dim light. His hardened cock being the centerpiece of the work of art that was Dr. Noonien Soong's magnum opus.

Melody inwardly drooled to herself. She squirmed on his couch worshipping the sight of him. She took it upon herself to finally relieve her ready sex of the lace undergarment. Contorting to slide the black thong off her vulputious hips, fully exposed to him.

Data inched towards the couch yet not joining her on it. She perked herself up to sit on her knees for better access. Taking his long girthy member into her hand again, softly stroking his length, while her other hand traveled between her legs to rub her ready nub.

"Oh Data.." she moaned to herself as she pleasured both. His hard cock started to pulsate in her hands. 

Data took her hand that was working on his manhood, into his, his other arm reaching for the digits petting her own pussy. He placed his body between her legs, and with one Android efficient lift, he held her up so both their forms faced eachother. 

She sat in his embrace as her legs instinctively latched around his waist. Her arms wrapping around his neck. She was perfectly settled in his chest. As she clung onto him, he kneaded her hips and ass, getting a good grib on her weight, as if she was just a pillow. His godlike strength was incredible. 

She softly brushed her pink lips against his pale ones. His grip on her hips kept her suspended in his hold.

Seated comfortably in his hold, the tip of his hardened cock caressed her dripping wet entrance. The subtle twitches of his member was almost involuntarily entering her. Melody groaned, wiggling her hips up and down, letting her pussy stroke his length, begging for penetration.

"Hnng, fuck me!" She begged.

Her soft nuzzles against his features were abruptly interrupted by a very swift change of positions. Data carried her into his personal room, gently throwing her onto his bed. Her body bounced on the soft surface as his figure came down on top of hers in an instant. Both arms holding his weight off her body. She was under him now, safe and secure. 

Looking into his sweet and innocent visage, Melody felt a compulsive need to stroke his face lovingly. 

Kissing once more before Data slid his girth into her needy wet slit. Melody gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist to adjust to his size. It had been a while since she was last with a man. 

Data paused his slow thrusts, looking into her face for any sign of discomfort. "Are you alright, Melody? Do we need to stop?"

She began to rock her hips against his, allowing his member to enter into her further. "No, ah! More." She huffed. "Please, harder!"

Data conceded, thrusting at a harder and faster pace. 

Her sweet moans and his low groans filled the air of his quarters. 

Her breasts bounced at the rhythm of their movements. 

Data softly massaged her clit, while his cock slid in and out of her. The caresses of his long precise fingers finally sent Melody over the edge. 

"I'm gonna, ah, cum!" She cried. 

"Cum with me baby." Data grunted. Fastening the pace of his fingers, his cock continuously working.

Her body convulsed under his, squirts of her orgasm gushered out with each of Data's long thrusts. 

Data released a heavy groan, as a deep and heavy load of his ejaculation released inside of her. 

She moaned, and huffed, practically crying as their bodies stopped the intimate dance. 

Melody gasped as he removed his thick cock from her tired crevice.

Sitting up, he rolled off her, to lay beside her fresh fucked form.

"Data... oh my gods..." She tried to catch her breath. 

"That was most enjoyable Melody. I do hope it was... good for you?" Data murmured to her.

Finally able to make coherent sentences, she turned her head to him. "It was... the most amazing." She sighed deeply. 

Data placed a kiss on her forehead, as a blissful darkness consumed her senses.


	9. Self Induced Theatrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content at the beginning of the chapter.

Melody's heavy eyes slowly opened; initial drowsiness weighing her down.

She groaned to herself, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Blinking a few times, her vision adjusted to the dim lighting in the room.

The atmosphere was not one she was too familiar with. Looking around, wiggling in place, she found herself under the comforter of a large bed.

Taking in more of her surroundings, vague memories from last night flooded back. A satisfied feeling immersed her. Sleeping nude was the norm for her, when she was in her own bed of course. In this instant, she was in his bed. 

An intense yawn, with the proverbial stretching out of her arms, only confirmed what was most important.

She finally slept. A deep sleep. What was most curious, was for how long?

Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, Melody pulled the sheet that was under her, out from the corners of the mattress. Standing up, she took the sheet with her, wrapping it around her body. 

For now she was alone in the room. She didn't know what the 'morning after' dynamics would be between herself and Data.

Awkward conversation was not her strong suit. Endearing as Data is, everything, between the two, had been awkward up until sex.

Keeping the sheet clung to her naked form, Melody left the room, entering into the larger living area.

Soft and hurried clicks typing onto a keypad confirmed she was not alone.

Sitting behind a monitor and two screens, Data had not noticed her hovering in the doorway yet. 

On the couch her clothes were folded neatly, off to the side.

Melody inched towards them, staying as quiet as possible, not to disturb him outright.

She slipped out of the sheet and grabbed her under garments. Sliding the lace lingerie back on, she began to grab her bra, when arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. The abrupt contact surprised her. But she settled, once her back was pressed against that chest she had grown to enjoy.

"I didn't wanna bother you." She mewed.

"You are not a bother, Melody. Please do not hesitate to initiate conversation in the future." Data answered. 

"Thanks for helping me finally sleep." She purred to him.

"I observed immediate REM sleep after you reached your second orgasm." Data caressed her hips up and down. "You were asleep for approximately 8 hours, 23 minutes, 15-" Data stopped mid sentence to silence his excessive blabbering.

She nuzzled into him.

A brustling touch of soft fur rubbed against Melody's tender leg. The foreign plush texture was not- could not- be Data. Looking down, she noticed tufts of orange fur and bright yellow eyes at her feet.

"Awww, a kitty!" Melody bent over to pet the curious critter, only to get an angry little paw swiping at her hand. 

"Spot, please be nice to our guest." Data commanded the feline, picking it up to avoid any sharp confrontation. 

The tone Data used to speak to Spot made Melody chuckle. "I didn't know you had a cat. How precious." 

"I have studied humans bond with domesticated animals for companionship. While it it very different from relations with a close friend, or a romantic partner, it is still essential in my quest to become more... human." Data finished on beat.

"I think you're fine the way you are, Data." Melody said, grabbing her bra to latch it across her breasts.

"I appreciate your opinion," Data began after letting Spot down, taking it upon himself to connect the latches of the brasier. "But compared to those around me, I do lack in qualities that are beneficial for intimacy."

Melody adjusted the straps for comfort, then turned to face him.

"You didn't... lack intimacy last night." Melody's face grew warm at her words.

"I can physically perform, yes. But I cannot provide passion or love." His answer was disheartening 

There was a tinge in her chest at this revelation. 

"Isn't your subroutine thing... isn't that kinda love?" She felt she was reaching at straws. 

Melody sat down on the couch, clinging to her sweater and leggings from last night. She was too engrossed in Data; actually dressing herself could wait.

"The subroutine, in essence, is a program that allows me to better utilize the nuances of a romantic relationship with my partner. I can memorize the exact color pigmentation of your iris and replicate it on canvas." His explanation made her almost melt.

Data sat beside her on his couch, extending his arm and then fingers, to slowly outline her fragile cheekbone. "Even for humans a relationship is a growing experience. The program grows in time."

"But it's not... love?" She questioned his reasoning. 

"I am not capable of love. It is beyond my scope of understanding. I do hope my insufficiency does not prevent you from continuing our relations?" 

His inquiry hit her deep. Truth to be told, she wasn't sure.

"I... think we should just get to know each other better." She slowly droned. "I really like being with you, Data. But to be honest, I'm a little nervous there might be hurt feelings."

"I do not wish to cause any negative emotions."

"Not being able to say 'I love you' might hurt." She bargained. "I mean, it's not like I need you to tell me that now. No, but one day, maybe?"

"Those are valid concerns, Melody. Unfortunately these are circumstances I cannot change." Data took her hand into his. 

"I'm not gonna rule anything out. I just wanna take it slow, emotionally anyway." She crawled into his lap, stradeling his groin against her pussy.

He gripped her hips with each hand, letting her writhe on him. "Are you implying you would perfer just a physical relationship?"

Small moans escaped her lips as she consciously wondered why she even put her underwear back on.

"Not exactly." She dipped her head down and brushed her lips against his. "Just slow and steady. Besides, this helps me sleep, remember?"

Data had already fully clothed himself in his sleek uniform. She suspected he will be on bridge duty, until the later evening. 

For now, Data allowed her to ride him quickly before he left for the Bridge. 

After the quick session of couch fucking, he left Melody a dripping mess. Her cunt oozing his cum, as she curled back in the sheet. 

He would have to work the remainder of the day fully aware his cock still had her pussy juices stuck to him.

\----

The excitement of something new put everyone on board in better spirits. 

The redundant work of practically taking a glorified road trip, across the galaxy, was almost comming to an end. 

In the morning, the Enterprise will be docking at an upcoming Starbase. Civilians and crewmembers alike would enjoy a little time outside the front line of duty. 

Engineering would get a taste of rest and relaxation; after basic maintenance and ground installation was taken care of. 

The thought of getting out of uniform, and enjoying the recreation of a Beta Quandrant adventure, was something Melody was personally itching for.

If there were any safety problems, the best of the security crew would be sent to handle any situation. 

The location was in the border of a small peace zone. Any and all species were welcome to enjoy the accommodations, so long you maintained the mandated ethics code of not engaging in political quarrels. 

After hurriedly leaving Data's quarters in a mess, Melody quickly cleansed and freshened herself. 

Feeling brand new, from finally resting after a week's worth of sleep deprivation, she could easily conquer duty roster. 

As petty at it may be, Melody hoped her father would be snooping around. With her new found energy, and health returning to normal, he would have no ammunition to nuke her off the ship.

She also might even surprise Data, and return to his class. But with their new intimacy, she wasn't sure how soon. Socializing with him outside of the bedroom might be weird, and she wasn't ready for anyone to get any ideas about their relationship.

As she was entering Engineering, she had noticed Data was there, and not on the bridge. One would suspect he was relaying information to Geordi, but instead he was conversing with another woman.

Melody decided not to enter the facility outright. She stayed a good distance away from the two, just peeking into the doorway.

The woman was older, probably approaching her mid thirties. Melody had vaguely seen her around, but never outright talked to her. Though, Melody would admit, she didn't really talk to anyone- unless provoked. 

The woman seemed angry, Data of course keeping a neutral expression. After a few words were exchanged from the two, the woman seemed to get increasingly frustrated. Melody couldn't hear what was being said, and wasn't going to approach them. 

Suddenly, the woman slammed her lips onto his. Before Data could react to the barrage, Melody turned around and left the facility.

Not before crashing into an unsuspecting LaForge on the way out. The collision consequently elicited the attention from Data, without Melody noticing. 

"Woah, Ensign, where ya' goin'?" His response went unanswered.

That accident would have normally caused Melody to profusely apologize, but at that moment, manners were not on her mind.

Her walk was brisk and her face was in shock and despair. A weight on her chest kept her breathing heavy. 

She didn't exactly know where her legs were taking her. She wanted to be as far away from Data as possible. 

\----

Melody didn't want to hide in her quarters, and the holodeck was currently occupied. 

Her only choice was to go to Ten Forward and try to get her bearings straight.

Approaching the replicator, she requested a slice of cheesecake and a fork. The classic comfort food would at least bring some joy to her afternoon. 

Taking a bite of the confection, a familiar voice chimed to her.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." 

Melody's eyes looked up from her plate, and met the friendly gaze of Guinan.

"I don't know what I saw." Melody was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Guinan leaned over and caressed Melody's resting hand. "You don't have to talk about it, but I promise it'll be okay."

Melody fought back the urge to whimper, and took a deep breath.

"I know it looks like I do this to cope allot, but I could go for a drink." She sombered.

Guinan shook her head. "Alright but I'm limiting you today. You get two."

Melody's disposition lightened. Guinan had a way with changing the entire mood of any situation. 

After setting the drink down infront of Melody, Guinan left to fulfill the request of the other patrons.

Consuming large gulps of the concotion, over half the drink was gone right then. Enjoying her creature comforts, and pouting, she lifted her fork for another bite.

In that moment a man, about 7 years her senior, sat next to her. 

"Cheesecake? I'll have what you're having!" 

His dark hair, and matching beard, clashed with his crystal blue eyes. Melody couldn't help but blush at his comfortable demeanor. 

"We can share it if you don't mind." She giggled.

His eyebrow quirked, as a playful grin danced on his handsome face. "Only if you're the one serving it to me." 

His response made her cheeks crimson. She didn't exactly know what got into her. The alcohol, or getting hurt; whichever made her bravado come out. 

With the fork she took a nice scoop of the cheesecake, and brought it up to the man's lips. A wide grin painted itself across his visage. Playing along, he opened his mouth, and ate it right out of her hand.

"Mm-mmm-mm." He licked his lips and made comical satisfactory moans.

She couldn't help but smile at his flirtatious behaviour. 

She decided it wouldn't hurt to be a little devious herself. "You got a little bit of it on your face." She licked her lips. "Lemme get it for ya." 

Melody leaned in to kiss him, licking off the crumbs of dessert on his mouth. The man then returned the smooch, much to her comfort.

The quick kiss was interrupted by the solemn voice of her lover.

"Melody, I was not aware you are familiar with our First Officer." Data's figure loomed over them. 

His expression was default blank, but she could sense a tense undertone in his words.

In slow motion, the meaning of his statement hit her. 

"First Offi-" She stopped mid sentence, and gasped. Counting the number of pips on the man's collar. She almost screamed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry I uh, shit." She turned around out of her seat, and ran away from the mess she made for the second time that day. 

If not sleeping made her father want to kick her out of Starfleet, then making out with the man, just below the Captain in hierarchy, would damn near do the job.

At this point, she didn't care. She wanted to leave. 

Unbeknownst to Melody, Data memorized the various routes she took about the ship.


	10. It Cuts My Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff and more of a bridge into the next one.  
> Cringe feels and emo OC. <3

Melody's dry heaving and racing thoughts weren't helping her think straight.

She wanted to bypass her father and appeal to the Captain herself. 

In the last 24 hours she had sexual relations with the Lieutenant Commander, witnessed him lock lips with another woman within the very same day. Then not just 20 minutes ago, she brazingly threw herself on the First Officer.

Her luck was going to expire soon. To keep problems sedated amongst her crew members, and her family; the best course of action would be to leave Starfleet. 

She layed on the floor in her quarters, hands covering her eyes. 

Her face was hot and wet. The culmination of her wasted years in the Academy, dwindling relationship with her father, and now the hopes of having a stable relationship; seemed to disappear so quickly.

She could be over reacting. Who cares at this point.

Even if she was forgiven for her transgressions, she felt there was no semblance of a normal life for her.

Not here atleast.

Drowning herself in self pity, taps at her door managed to rouse her from the stupor. 

"Go away!" She cried out. 

"Melody, this is a direct order from your superior officer. I will force myself in if you do not compromise." The serious tone in Data's command struck her. 

"Enter." Her voice command allowed the doors to open and shut upon his entry. 

Melody was still sprawled out on the floor. Her melodramatic reactions were becoming exhausting. Not only to herself but to those around her.

"Melody, we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" She groaned, sitting up.

"If what you saw in Engineering compelled you to run away, and consequently... encounter Commander Riker-" 

Melody interrupted him. "Can you blame me?!" 

"Please let me finish." He harshly reprimanded. 

She bit her bottom lip in shame.

"I apologize for the unfortunate circumstance leading to your episode just now. I have to implore you Melody, I did not consent to that kiss." Data got on a bent knee next to her. 

Melody opened her mouth. "Who the fuck just-"

"Language." Data swiftly scolded.

"Fine. Who just kisses someone without permission?"

"Similarly to how you kissed the first officer?" Data blankley responded. 

Melody grumbled. "That's different. I wasn't thinking..."

"Yes, you were upset. So was she." 

"Who is she?" Melody softly scoffed. 

"My ex-girlfriend. Her name is Jenna D'Sora. She has been one of our security specialists for the past few years." 

Melody nodded weakly, using the back of her sleeve to whipe away excess tears from her face. "What'd she want?"

Data stood up, extending his hand to help her off the ground. Melody ablidged, and allowed him to lift her dead weight. 

"She asked if I was free for dinner, and I declined. I told her I was not comfortable being alone with her, as I am seeing someone."

Melody's eyes glistened. She was in equal parts flattered and embarrassed.

"She did not like my reasoning and felt insulted. The more I tried to explain, the more upset she became. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Melody buried herself into him. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." She breathed deeply into the fabric of his uniform. "I'm so tired of being this way. I don't think I'm cut out for Star Fleet."

Data wrapped his arms around her. He knew the comfort of being held released the feel good drug of serotonin in humans.

Data lead them to her couch so they could sit in peace. "You have been erratic as of late. I do not recommend you leaving, but I would suggest talking to the counselor. Mental health is important. There is only so much I can do, as I have limited insight in these behaviors." 

"I don't think I can face anyone right now. I threw myself on the first officer. Not to mention my dad pretty much wants me out." Melody shivered. "If he finds out about that insident, he'll use it against me."

"If he finds out." Data corrected.

"Whatdya mean? There are no secrets on the Enterprise!" She huffed.

"I do not believe it is necessarily surpising the crew would find our first officer engaged in public displays of affection with young Ensigns." Data explained. 

"Not suprising?" She mulled over the information. "Is he some kind of womanizer or something?"

Data went to respond, but then retracted, not sure how to properly respond to her conclusion.

Melody twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. The self induced drama she kept finding herself in was tiresome. She could only imagine how much of a nuisance she was to everyone else.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm not particularly amazing at my job. I'm only here because of my father. He can take that away from me easily. Even if no one actually cares about my weirdness, I'm still pretty underwhelming." Her self depreciation came from a self aware place. Alas, Data felt obligated to negate her berating.

Taking her small elegant hands into his mechanical pale golden ones, he wanted nothing more but to make her happy, if just for today. 

"You're smart and charismatic enough to be at least consistent in Engineering. I do wonder if your confidence would be different if you did not work so close with your father.

"Who knows. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, though."

"Figuratively and literelly." Data mused.

Melody held in a small laugh. "Tomorrow we'll still be landing on Starbase 44, correct?"

"That is correct."

Melody thought hard about her next move. "I think some recreation outside of the Enterprise will clear my head."

"Perhaps so. What exactly do you have in mind?"

As Melody was beginning to lull over her self care plans, a noticeable 'beep' followed by a voice comand chimed from his Commbadge.

"Commander Data, you're needed on the Bridge." The familiar ring of the voice was none other than Riker. Melody's cheeks flushed at the still fresh encounter at Ten Forward.

"Yes sir, on my way." Data released his finger from the badge, turning back to Melody. "I think it would be best if you send Geordi a message apologizing for your miscommunication earlier today."

Melody nodded solemnly. Not only should she worry about her father's acceptance; but the the approval of her senior officer's was crucial if she were to stay on board. 

As Data lifted himself from her couch, she reached out and held onto his arm. "Data, can you, erm... try to apologize to Commander Riker for me?" 

Data's eyebrow quipped in confusion at her request.

"I just think if it comes from a fellow senior officer, it would hold more... weight." She reasoned. 

Data was slightly taken aback by her request. "I am not entirely sure what I could possibly say, Melody." Data faced her direction. "I admit I cannot feel emotional pain, or jealousy, but I was fairly surprised by your actions in Ten Forward."

She tightened her hold on his arm. 

"Never the less," He continue, hand reaching out to stroke her soft Aurburn locks. "Considering the circumstances, you also caught me in a similar situation. I forgive you. I hope we can communicate better in the future."

"Thank you Data." Melody nuzzled her face into his chest. "Just tell him I'm sorry for being unprofessional, and I didn't mean anything by it." 

"I will relay your apology to the best of my ability. Again, I do recommend you do the same for Geordi." Data gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and left her quarters to continue his assignments on the Bridge.

Alone with her thoughts, Melody contemplated her current predicament. The exhaustion from the wirl wind of emotions hit heavy. 

Everything leading up to her problems was not being able to adequately filter out her intimate emotions.

From catching feelings from sleep deprivation, to the sexual tension she felt for Data, even after they consummated their new relationship. 

Melody had an idea. She wasn't going to outright tell him, though.

She was going to try to distance her erratic emotions from him. Figure things out on her own. Not weigh him, or anyone else down, with her venting. Self control was something he hadn't mastered yet. But Data didn't deserve the non-stop instability their relationship had started out with.

Melody grabbed her Padd and began writing her apology note to her Chief of Engineer. Four sentences in, her eyes became heavy, a deep sleep took over.

\----

Melody had awakened the following morning at precisely 0600 hours. She was still huddled on her sofa, Padd settled between her abdomen and the cushion. Her unfinished message to Geordi stared back at her. Instead of hiding behind a screen, she was going to face him directly and explain why she did not show up for her duties yesterday. Hopefully without bringing up her relationship problems with his fellow senior officer, Commander Data. Having to tiptoe around that tidbit of information might be tricky.

She rose from the couch and entered her bathroom for a brisk sonic shower. She had two hours to prepare for her day. Ample time to polish herself for any future tribulations that might occur.

The Enterprise would be docking at a Starbase that wasn't located in Federation space; in a remote sector of the Beta Quandrant outside of Romulan territory. The Starbase was part of a peace treaty that accepted patrons from all sectors of the known galaxy. As long as they stayed neutral on board. Any, and all declarations of war, or political party affiliations; was strictly prohibited. 

For the Enteprise, this was a good chance to diagnose and repair any abrasions made to the ship, or internal mishaps to the defense mechanisms, along with the Warpcore. 

What Melody was most interested in was recreational time for officers and civilians alike to enjoy some relaxation outside of watchful regulations.

One and a half hours had passed, and Melody finished dolling herself up. She couldn't help not be vain sometimes. If she didn't look good, then she didn't feel good. Throwing on her gold uniform, and placing the single pip on the collar, she left her quarters to try and make amends.

\----

That afternoon, Melody was very thankful she wasn't given grunt work, as they prepared to dock. Aside from her usual task of checking off what her commanding officers did, and didn't do, along with wiping and rebooting of data solids. 

Captain Picard had enough foresight days before to request Geordi for any diagnostics and repair, before landing. 

This in turn, saved the crew plenty of time in finding and salvaging any damage that might have occurred on their current voyage. They were still on a diplomatic mission to make peace and discuss trade with Planet Olympia; a sister planet to Earth that just recently opened up to discussions on Starfleet negotiations. 

There was whispers of Romulans beseeching the planet for the same mutual understanding. Time was of the essence to urge Olympia in taking the side of the Federation.

Thankfully Starbase 44 had their own crew that was efficient in repairing and altering most Starships. The minority of high ranking Enterprise crew members, that had to stay in the front lines; would still be effectively buffering the mechanics of the Enterprise to insure the safe return back to Federation space. 

Thankfully, Melody was not one of them. After being relieved of duty, she scampered off to her quarters to prepare for her much anticipated party time.

Because of the busy atmosphere, Melody did not get a chance to see Data so far. She would have to admit she was grateful. She figured her best route of staying out of trouble, would be to emotionally distance herself from him; until she self medicated the next few days.

After downloading information on Starbase 44 onto her Padd, an interrupting chime came through. 

Data had sent her a request for company tonight. Her heart slightly quivered, but she quickly declined the invitation, sighting personal obligations. 

Her eyes glanced back over the information on a dance club. A wide pink grin painted across her face. That was exactly the personal obligation she had in mind.


	11. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Themes of nonconsensual sexual abuse, date rape drugs, and explicit sexual content. 
> 
> I do not condone this behaviour irl.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bright flashing neon lights in the pitch black dance club elicited the need to let loose, become wild for once. Only with no consequence.

Melody's skin tight maroon pencil dress hugged at her curves. A very deep cleavage cut, that dipped past her breasts, left almost nothing to the imagination. Her gold glitter pumps reflected the multi-colored light show around her. It was a time for her to feel alive and free from responsibilities. No dad, no classes, no low level Ensign duties that have become mundane.

Even being away from her synthetic lover was a bit liberating. Not that she didn't like Data, of course. But she knew that even after their ongoing affair, a few instances of bedding, he wasn't able to be truly emotionally attached. Regardless of the subroutine. 

He was an Android after all. If she wanted to spend her free time amongst herself and maybe find a friend, he wouldn't mind? ... Would he?

They had become close, but the last few days of making love to him, and then already having drama with how they were going to work; it was exhausting to say the least.

This was her time to find some idependant ground on where she stands, for herself and her future with Star Fleet. 

Melody knew she did enjoy Data, but she was still a young woman. Engaging in steamy sexual trysts behind closed doors was fun. No one on board exactly knew about their affair, aside from LaForge, she suspected. Data wasn't the type to talk, or say her name. She didn't need her father knowing she was screwing the second in command of the Enterprise. It was a problem her father was open about. He didn't want her meddling in the affairs of his superiors. 

Melody trotted to the bar area to order a drink. Since her sleep schedule had mostly gone back to normal, boozing for a night shouldn't cause any adverse health reactions.

After receiving her salted margarita on the rocks from the Ferengi barkeep, she turned to gaze at the prospects for the night. 

The sex ratio was pretty much 1:1. She could easily find someone to party with. 

The dance floor was filled with different species of humanoids, with an occasional alien with non human characteristics. This particular Dance Club was part of an off the path Starbase. In the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant. The Enterprise was on route to a new planet called Olympia. In the mean time, the starship Enterprise docked on the station to gather provisions, and repair, while giving the crew and civilians much needed R&R.

Melody caught a faint shade of gold from the corner of her eye. She cocked her head to try to catch a better glimpse of the familiar figure. Following the tracing effect of the glistening color, she noticed a very distinct outline of what looked like Data leaving the main dance room. 'What would Data be doing here?'

The familiar figure of what she only could assume was Data was in the corner of a large social gathering. Standing coolly against the wall, arms crossed and leg arched back. Melody tilted her head to the side in confusion of his uncharacteristic mannerisms.

She decided to approach him for the night. If he was here to let loose, he could at least know what his lady was up to. 

Melody's hand rested on her hip as she approached his form. He wore all black leather and oozed a sex appeal she didn't know he had.

"Data? I didn't expect to see you here!" She chirped at her Commander.

The figure of 'Data' flinched at her greeting. 

He looked at her almost exasperated. As if he had been caught in an incriminating act.

She was slightly taken aback by his demeanor. Melody has grown to know Data more intimately, and she had never seen him not in his natural unemotional state. 

"Nice... uh, threads!" She complimented on his out of character attire. She liked it, adored it even, but it was so out of the ordinary.

The Android just stared back at her for only a moment and then a smirk creeped across his features. 

His eyes roamed up and down her vulputious figure. His gaze stopping at her perky breasts barely covered in her dress.

Data has seen her nude already, but he never showed any deviant motivations regarding their intimacy in public. 

It was a bit unnerving for her to say the least. But she chalked it up to maybe his ethical programming might be slightly neutralized by his own accord? They were outside of work, so for all anyone knew, Data very well could be a party monster!

"Hey babygirl," He began to coo. "Here for a good time or a long time?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh. 'What the fuck?' Melody thought. 

"Data! What has gotten into you?" She gleefully inquired. "What are you up to anyway? I didn't expect to see you here!" 

She really didn't. She hoped he wasn't bothered by her making plans in this Starbase's party center without letting anyone know. 

His features darkened, although she was very comfortable with him. She felt no danger in that moment..

The charismatic smirk that he wore only broadened forebodenly. 

"The real question, Princess, is what are you doing? Looking for trouble?" His smarmy interrogation was a little patronizing, as his long pale finger poked at the tip of her up turned nose flirtatiously.

"Uhhhh-" 

With a quickness that her human eyes couldn't follow, his arms slithered and rested on her hips. The grip of his fingers tightened on her, keeping her body in place and close to his.

"Data! Is something the matter?" He only ever manhandled her during sex. His ethical subroutine has to be malfunctioning! She was only slightly getting nervous. This was her Mr. Data after all!

His face was mere inches from her's. His burning citrine eyes were almost on fire. Their lips were close. Something about him at the moment was so unfamiliar. 

"Data?" She whispered to him. Worry saturating her tone.

"Baby?" He whispered back. Lust dripping from his tongue. "Are you alone tonight?"

He looked down at her drink in hand. Something processing in his neural net made a connection. 

"Babygirl," He groaned to her. "I have something that'll make you feel real good."

Right then and there red flags should have gone off. It didn't register to Melody until it was too late that this Android spoke in a contraction. 

Her lips pursed together. Something didn't feel right. She calmed herself. She chose to be here, and made the adult decision to adventure out. The Enterprise was in the vicinity, and the security team could be here if she reported danger. Surely she'll be fine.

Surely. 

She sipped at her drink. The alcohol hitting her slowly, taking away the filter from her judgement.

"Feel good? What do you mean?" Her question was choppy and nervous. 

Before she could inquire about his proposition, he held up an indigo colored bottle. 

"These will make you go nuts." He shook the bottle in hand, with that snarky smirk printed on his face.

"Is that like, some kind of drug? Data, I thought substances like that have no effect on you?" 

"It's not about me, baby." The dryness in his reaction to her doubts made her shiver. "You're obviously here for a good time."

She huredly gulped more of her margarita. "O-okay. What is it?" 

She had experimented with certain drugs growing up in her teens. Her grandmother, whom her father dumped her on, caught her taking a classmate's medication that also acted as a stimulant. The peer pressure of her friends compelled her to try it. That insident was a catalyst to being forced to go into Starfleet as a means to follow the straight and narrow. She of course did drink occasionally. In the Academy she tried an Andorian herb, when inhaled, caused mild psychedelic effects.

Certainly whatever her Mr. Data was offering was just as harmless. 

The Android opened the bottle and poured a pill into his pale golden palm. The pill was large and green. Her head tilted in innocent fascination.

"It's just a downer to help you relax." He assured her. "You'll be feeling loose and fun in no time."

The entire reasoning for her even being at this dance club was to finally enjoy being away from the grind of responsibilities. Besides, Data would be here and she'd be okay, she reasoned to herself.

Her fingers reached out and plucked the pill from his hand. Looking back down at it, she decided to go for it and popped it in her mouth. Chasing it down with the remainder of her drink, she ingested the curious drug and swallowed. 

The Android's face was of pure delight as she complied. His fingers smoothed out the fabric of the dress on her hips. Pulling her closer to him, his fingers drilled into her sides, moving all over from the bottom of her breasts down to her buttocks.

His touching and fondling was becoming rougher. 

The vivid lights around her started to fade in and out of clarity. She noticed her body going slightly limp. The Android kept most of her weight up with his strength.

"Ah~!" She murmured. A slight fuzzy feeling in her head was taking root. 

She wasn't losing consciousness, but a heat was forming in her body. All the places his hands had pawed at was tingling. Between her legs a blossoming stimulation was beginning to burn.

Her panties were instantly dampening. Her sweet feminine nectar was pooling out, droplets running down her upper thighs. 

She squeezed her legs shut, her full breasts becoming perkier and nipples hardening under her skin tight dress. 

She moaned as he burried his face into her cleavage. The Android took in an inhale of her essence. He sighed against her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tighter into an embrace.

"You're so hot." He thought aloud 

The heat in her body from the reactions of the mystery drug he gave her had finally taken over. "Fuck!" She groaned. "Mm, Data!"

The instant that name escaped her lips, he bit down on her neck with his duraniam teeth. 

She yelped in satisfaction and pain. So much was going on at once, her body was on fire!

Before she knew it, he was leading her out of the area and down a corridor off into the deeper reaches of the Starbase. The movements from their bodies, and environment, left a tracing effect in her vision.

The fuzziness of the drug left her not as alert as she should be. Losing track of all the twists and turns, he led her roughly by the arm, into a wing that specialized in motel servicing. 

He stopped them both at a door down a hallway of the wing.

He entered a series of numbers into the padlock on the door. Unlocking what Melody assumed was his personal room for the stay. The door swayed open revealing a decent sized accommodation. The room was fairly nice, but didn't compare to the spacious luxury of the Enterprise. 

He led her into his den, instantly causing the door to close behind them to lock itself. The Android turned to her figure. Her perfect figure, that was fighting off a heavy dose of an aphrodisiac mixed with psilocybin.

She stood numbly under his domineering gaze. His facial expression reverted back to a blank look of curiosity. 

"Mmm, Data, what's going on?" She finally spit out.

He chuckled to himself maniacally.

Nothing was making sense anymore, her body was burning and her senses were compromised.

"I thought Starfleet was supposed to be smarter than this. You literelly just ate out of my hand and didn't question anything. Tsk tsk."

Oh shit. Danger. 

"D-Data?" She softly murmured. 

"I'm not your precious Data, you stupid slut."

Melody's eye widened and fear finally took over every inch of her burning hot body.

The Android crossed his arms. "I figured I'd see him again, once I noticed the Enterprise docked nearby. I was planning on deactivating him and masquerading as Starfleet once more to fuck with the Federation as revenge. Maybe even kill as many crew members as I could get away with."

Her gut turned upside down by this sudden morbid revelation. The nonchalant cruelty comming from the automaton was something she wasn't used to. Surely she was just imagining this all; tripping out.

"Instead I get his little girlfriend following me around in a naughty nightclub. Tell me, does he know you're here?" He shot coldly.

Something finally snapped inside her as survival instincts kicked in.

Her complexion burned red. "Who the fuck are you?!" Her daring side was comming out, after being essentially drugged and insulted by this stranger. She couldn't think straight. 

The Android smirked and gave a chuckle. "You can call me Lore."

'Lore.' She thought. The name rang a bell. 

It was then, pieces of a puzzle were comming together. Hazzily. 

Before her first date with Data, when he asked her to have dinner with him at Ten Forward, he off handedly mentioned having a brother. Though according to Data, he was dangerous. 

A weight dropped in her stomach as a queasy uncomfortable feeling took over.

"Ashame I couldn't get what I want, but you'll have to do." Lore spoke.

"What do you mean? What do you want?" Melody backed away from him and consequently landed on the bed. Her body shivered and burned hotter with each passing minute. Her nethers needed release, but her mind was panicking. 

Lore inched closer to her. His expression growing ever darker. "I'm gonna have some fun."

He hand reached down to her thighs. His middle and index finger lifting her dress up to reveal skimpy black lace panties. Catching some of the juices escaping her core, he brought her nectar back up to his lips and licked her off his fingers.

As hot and bothered as she were, she instinctively backed away further onto the bed. Any distance she could keep from him might be beneficial. Not realizing she was backing herself into a corner. 

Her head stopped at the headboard. Lore lifted his knee on the bed, now crawling towards her. As Melody was about to leap off the bed, he pounced on her like a predator. 

"You can't run from me." Lore's jaundice colored hand wrapped around her neck. Leaving bruises, one could only suspect. His grip tighten just enough to firmly hold her top half in place, while the other hand made haste on the rest of her body.

His inhuman strength was evident in his finger's ability to wrip the fabric of her skin tight dress open from the v-neck. Her tender breasts were free and exposed to him in an instant. He yanked the dress off her figure, tearing it into two. The pressure tore into her skin as ribbons of maroon fabric were shredded off her body completely. She was now fully exposed to him. Lore grabbed ahold of her right breast with one hand.

Melody squeaked in response from the unwanted touch. His other hand was still firmly around her throat, making any kind of noise was a strain on her vocal cords. Her gasps were becoming more erratic as air was becoming more shallow. 

Melody clawed at the pale golden hand around her throat. Trying to desperately take in more air, contorting her body against his for freedom.

Lore laughed maniacally. "Feisty kitty... behave or I'll snap your neck." He dryly growled in her ear. 

He only slightly loosened his grip on her neck, letting Melody nod in defeat. He licked at her face, circling her cheek with his toungue. Lapping up tears that welled up from her hazel eyes. 

Melody squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to look at her assaulter. Lore finally let go of her throat. With both hands he trailed his long fingers down past her chest slithering down her abdomen like tendrils.

She yelped as her creamy white breasts freely bounced in plane sight. Her pink nipples still hardened from the stimulation. Her first instinct was to cover them with her arms. But Lore quickly pinned her hands above her head on the bed. He positioned himself ontop, anchoring her in place. 

Melody started to squirm. "Please stop!" Tears were streaming down her face. The only piece of clothing left were the lacy panties keeping her womanhood covered. He hadn't got to destroy those yet.

"Beg." Was his only response. 

"Please! Please, I beg you." She whimpered. 

How pathetic. 

"Say my name." 

"Please... Lore. Please stop. Don't..." her voice was breaking as her mouth quivered. She hated giving into these egotistical demands.

Lore leaned down, his face inching closer to her breasts. "Don't do what?" He smarmed. 

He took her right nipple into his mouth. Sucking deeply to an uncomfortable level. She gasped at the attention. The pink dud was now between his duranium teeth. Without warning he bit down. Melody cried out.

"Ahh, no!!" She yelped. 

Lore smirked to himself, his teeth digging in to her supple flesh.

A trickle of blood was oozing out of the fresh wound. He licked and sucked some more, enjoying the taste. 

He wondered what else he would get to taste. 

"It's quite unfair my dear brother gets to enjoy you whenever he pleases." Lore cooed to her, lingering closer to her face. "It's only right I get to have some fun, too." He dipped his head down and nibbled at the crook of her neck once more. Licking at the bruises he left over from his rough handling. Love marks, something to remember him by.

Lore was a sadist. He was never above abusing and using lowly humans. But there was an extra layer of satisfaction in hurting this young woman. He saw her as Data's property. Defiling something 'Mr Perfect' held dear, felt so good.

Melody had a sinking feeling in her gut she might not walk away from this encounter without being deeply hurt, but she did pray she could walk away in one piece. 

She thought maybe she could bide some time. Find an escape. She looked around the empty room, eyes finding the door. Trying to look around for anything to possibly use as a weapon. 

Lore grabbed a fistfull of her hair and forced her gaze back to him. The sudden force caused another yelp to escape her mouth.

"You're going to do whatever I tell you to do. If you're a good girl, I'll make it enjoyable for you. Be a difficult little bitch, and I might kill you."

Melody quivered.

"Do I make myself clear, Kitten?" He playfully nipped her ear. 

"Y-yes.." Melody stuttered. She was scared shitless now. It will be a miracle if she found a way out of this.

"Yes, what?" He tugged at her hair. "Say my name, or I'll pull harder." He growled

"Yes.. ah, Lore!" Her body shivered against his. 

He smirked in triumpth. He let go of her hair and took her breasts into his hands. Enjoying the perky flesh filling his palms. She felt him harden in his pants. A sizable lump forming and pressing against her.

Fear ran up and down her spine. What could she do, beside take his assault? It's not like she could over power him or fight back.

Lore stood up. Melody was still sprawled out on the bed. His towering figure over hers. "Get on your knees." He commanded.

Tucking her knees under herself, Melody sat up. Nausea grew in the pit of her stomach. Lore grabbed at the hem of his black pants and pulled them down. His erect manhood sprung out, the long length twitched in her face. 

Melody flinched at his exposure, the sick feeling multiplying inside her. 

He stroked his length with no shame in front of her visage.

"Like what you see, baby?" Lore purred to her. Melody inwardly cringed.

Lore grabbed her hair and pulled her head to face him again. "Respond to me." He sternly growled. 

Melody shook her head to try to break free from the grip. "Fuck off!" She growled. 

Lore took his back hand and swiped it across her face. A red whelp forming on her cheek.

She hissed in pain. As her mouth was still open ajar from the impact, Lore took advantage of the opportunity and shoved his hardened cock in her mouth.

Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Lore placed both hands on each side of her head, moving his hips in and out of her mouth. Melody tried to relax her throat muscles. His cock tasted just like Data's. His abdomen thrusts became longer, her gag reflexes were trying to push him out. Nausea worked it's way up her gut. 

Lore noticed the resistance and thrusted even further. "Swallow me, baby." He demanded.

After a few more hard thrusts down her tender throat, Lore gave one more push and released his fluids. Pulling out of her mouth, a few more squirts of his ejaculation released onto her berry pink lips. Some even catching onto her cheek.

He surveyed his work. Her eyes were glazed and she was panting. His juices still clinging onto her face and mouth.

'Fuck.' He thought. 'I need more.'

Legendary android stamina allowed his cock to hardened again instantly. 

Melody tried to compose herself, licking up his juices off her flesh. She knew if she denied him he would hit her again.

His hardened cock twitched once more, pulsing with need. She stared at it for a moment. His cock tasted and looked just like Data's. She reached out her hand and slightly stroked his length. Lore gasped from the sudden contact.

The drug finally possessed her spirit. 

She stroked him longer, keeping a rhythm going. She didn't understand what was compelling her to pleasure him. The bruises and slap mark still stung. But an overwhelming sensation between her legs also called.

She licked the tip of his cock, cleaning the droplets of left over cum. Lore's golden eyes flickered at the change in her character. She was finally under his spell thanks to the pill.

She licked and sucked gingerly on his manhood. Giving one long lick up his shaft she looked back up at him. He stared at her intently. Mesmerized by her willingness, as opposed to just moments ago.

"Mmm." She hummed to herself. Licking her lips of his taste.

She was hungry for sex. Her pussy needed the release thanks to Lore's sick joke of giving her an intoxicating substance. 

White hot static took over his processors. 

He freed himself of his leather pants and top, in almost less time he had forced Melody nude. 

She gasped at how sudden and quick his movements were. His perfectly sculpted golden body was bare to her. She shivered thinking of the first time she made love to Data.

They are identical phsycially. Only subtle nuances of language and contrast of personalities truly differed. 

Data was more gentle, soft, and innocent in his passion. She could only imagine what the more sadistic and hateful brother was capable of.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Lore placing himself between her legs at the foot of the bed. 

With both hands he ripped open her lace panties. Throwing the tattered undergarments to the side. 

Her legs instantly opened, her soft velvety pussy exposed. Lore will have a continuous loop of her soft flesh in his feeds for a long time, he assumed. 

He raised her thighs up with each hand, then gripping them to lift her up and into his arms. Melody squeaked from the abrupt change of positions. She hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck to keep balanced. 

"How many times has my brother fucked you?" 

"I lost count." She slyly answered. 

"Was it good for you?"

"He's amazing." 

Their lips met, saliva swapping and escaping as it made a hot string when the kiss broke. Her mind had finally shattered. Her body needed release, and if he was gonna fuck her, then there was nothing she could do.

Lore chuckled at her blunt openness. His hands still keeping her thighs in his grip, her body opened to him while he held her in the air. 

The tip of his hard cock was hovering at her wet entrance. 

"I'm going to fuck you harder, my pet." He cooed. His tongue lapped the conch of her ear. With one Android efficient movement, he lifted her ass and slammed her down onto his hard member. 

Melody gasped from the sudden penetration. "Aahhh!!" Her pussy was on fire as he vigorously banged her tight cunt down onto his cock. 

Her eyes rolled back. His rough penetration was causing his cock's head to pound and bruise her cervix. He deepened his assault on her womb by spreading her legs further and keeping her suspended in his grasp. His Android strength thrusting harder, faster with each movement. 

Her mouth was opened and contorted in such an explicit slutty way. She looked like such a hot fucking mess. 

Lore stopped the pounding inside her cunt to take a few steps aside to press her against the nearest wall. 

He placed his weight onto her, still keeping her position up to continue his ruthless fucking. 

"Say my name, lover." He demanded once more. Shoving back into her.

"Hnnngh, Lore!"

"Again." He commanded. Thrusting out and back in even harder.

"Aah! Lore!" She cried.

She started singing his name each and every time he thrusted in and out of her. His grunts keeping with their rhythm. He finally released inside her after one final powerful thrust. His member pulsing as his fluids spilled into her womb. She gasped trying to breath deeply.

Lore slid his cock out of her wet heat, his cum dripping from her tender cunt, spilling onto the floor. 

Melody finally caught her breath. Lore carried her back to the bed and dropped her on the comforter. 

Trying to find some composure from the rough fucking she just indured. Melody sat up, not knowing what to expect next, but still being on guard. 

"We're not done, baby. I intend to enjoy all of your holes tonight." 

Melody didn't understand what he meant by that, and as much as she wanted to run and be free from his assault, curiosity bubbled inside her. His fucking was some of most mind numbing she'd ever experienced. Although as good of dick game as Lore had, he still forced her into this. Drugged her. Forced his cock down her throat. Choked and hit her.

Only now, she complied and allowed his rough fucking to continue almost consensually. She started to feel disgusted with herself. Was she really enjoying his assault?

Lore forced her on her stomach. Grabbing her hips to move them upwards so her ass was in the air.

He licked his thumb, making sure his digit was sufficiently lubed.

"Tell me baby, has my brother taken you here yet?" He inserted the wet thumb into her rosey ass.

She squealed from the unfamiliar sensation. His thumb gently going in and out of her forbidden hole. He bucked her hips at the intrusion. Lore pressed his free hand onto her back to keep her still. 

As his thumb worked her ass, her hips moved in circles to meet his rhythm. This taboo act started to feel almost good. 

Lore being pleased with his work, retracted his thumb. He then took each ass cheek in hand and spread her bottom out to show him her forbidden back. With one quick movement he spit right on her rose bud. She cringed from the icky feeling. She felt so dirty. Then reality struck her as Lore positioned himself behind her. 

Taking her hair as reigns he forced his cock in her ass. Starting off unlikely slow and then picking up the pace when her tight ass was able to adjust to his size.

Tears streamed down her hot face. "Take it out!!" Melody cried. "Get out of me!!" The more she squirmed and tried to pull away from his onslaught, the more it hurt.

Lore pulled back her hair in his hands. "Mmmm, fuck." Was all he could murmur. 

Melody hissed and clawed at the bed spread crying out in desperation. 

"Stop!!" She heaved into the comforter. Her face was soaked from tears and sweat.

Lore jerked her hair back one last time in unison with a final hard thrust. "FuuuUUCK!" He groaned out, going limp from his pulsating cock in her ass releasing his cum once more. 

He let go of her hair to allow Melody to land back into the comforter. Lore pulled out of her completely. She gasped in relief when her insides were finally empty. Her body grew limp and numb.

She collapsed in exhaustion. Curling up to comfort herself.

Her deep breathing and dry heaving eventually evened once Lore left the room. She wasn't sure where he went or what he was doing. She was just glad to be alone for a moment. She could hear faint running water in the background. 

She closed her eyes. The black stillness felt like an eternity, but was only a mere couple of minutes.

Her quiet comfort was interrupted with Lore's nude form looming over her beside the bed. A wet disinfectant cloth was being used to clean any excess dirt from his cock. 

'At least he practices hygiene..' She thought to herself.

His amber eyes roamed over her body. She was bruised, bare, tenderized from his pounding. Just seeing her worn out body under his gaze made his cock become erect again.

Melody huffed into the pillow. She was so exhausted. She almost felt compelled to beg him for a hot bath to soothe her sore muscles. She knew he wouldn't comply.

After Lore had adequately cleaned his now newly stiff member, he joined her in his bed. Melody tensed at his closeness. 

Lore layed next to her nonchalantly. His arms out, hands behind his head. Melody felt suspicious of his now 'laxed behaviour. 

"What's your name, lover?" He asked softly, with a hint of contempt on his toungue.

She sighed and breathed out. "Melody."

"Cute." He dryly responded. Turning over and rolling on top of her, Lore looked deeply into her face.

At this point she was too exhausted to fight off his endless needs. Her physical reactions and spirit numbed to their drug fueled fuck fest.

Lore rolled them so she was now on top of him. Her abdomen resting below his. Lore's hard member reaching to her belly button. 

He wanted a reaction. 

"Ride me." His command was neutral, as if it was a mere request for coffee.

'If he's not being aggressive then he won't hurt me.' Melody could only reassure herself.

Lore's hands lifted her onto the tip of his cock. Melody placed her hands into his chest to keep her steady, as she was lowered onto him. His length sliding straight into her soft wetness. She moaned softly. 

The tip of his cock hit her already bruised and abused cervix. At this point, there was pleasure in the pain. She lifted herself up and lowered back down in tender, long movements. Watching his pale golden, thick length sliding in and out of her pink flesh. The sight was so hot and it made a wildness in her awaken again.

She quickened her pace on him. Her hips rolling with the thrusts. Her pants and moans increasing. 

Lore enjoyed the show. But he wasn't going to allow her too much control. He took her hips and slammed her down onto himself. 

"Ah! Fuck!" She groaned loudly.

His signature smirk darkened.

"So, you and my brother?" He probed into her.

Still working his cock in and out of her cunt, the question only registered when she found some control of her senses. 

"What- ung, ah- about it?" She panted out. 

"Do you love him?" Lore slammed her down, exceedingly hard on his member at the word 'love'. 

She yelped. At this point she'll have to spend a night at sickbay getting her vagina healed from this onslaught of abuse.

"Unng! I don't know!" She cried out.

Lore was not satisfied with that answer. 

Grabbing ahold of her, he rolled them once more only now he was on top. 

Lifting her legs up he slammed into her again. 

Her moans and cries filled his processing inputs. He hammered into her as fast and strong as inhumanly possible. Her body convulsed. 

"I'll allow you to run back to my brother, and your precious Star Fleet." In an almost annoyed tone he groaned to her. "Your body is as much mine as it is his, now."

Feeling compelled, he placed his pale golden lips on hers. His tongue swimming inside her mouth. She could only allow her mouth to weakly respond. 

His cock working her cunt, his tongue taking over hers.

All these overwhelming sensations over loaded her body. 

She screamed. 

As if on que, he released inside her. Pulling out of her now over worked puffy red pussy, his cream pie oozed out.

Melody was exhausted. Out of breath. Barely even awake anymore.

Finally a heavy quiet darkness took over her consciousness. 

Lore watched her sleeping form. He admitted seeing her struggle in fear and ecstasy did something to him. Someday soon he might take her again, but in the mean time he had a calculating plan. 

He rummaged through her personal belongings that were discarded onto the floor after he disrobed her. A shiny Star Fleet emblem sparkled in her small velvet purse. 

The Commbadge. Between his titanic fingers, he broke the badge. Knowing full well it will send an SOS to her superiors. The thought of 'Mr Perfect' Data running to save his precious girlfriend, only to find her used and abused body, almost made Lore rock hard again.

He cackled to himself. Kissing her forehead and leaving the rented quarters, making his next great escape.


	12. It's Morning That I Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Really wanted to post something since the last chapter. This one is emotion heavy. 
> 
> Kudos, bookmark, comment, praise me or tell me it sucks. Enjoy it either way. <3

The stillness of the ever encompassing darkness kept Melody's cognitive awareness numb. Only vague nuanced background sounds could be distinguished in her blank state of awareness.

Heavy beats of her pulse thumped in her head, gradually increasing with every passing breath. With each thump becoming ever frequent, came an even stronger residual pain. The pounding sensation only multiplied as her consciousness crept back to reality.

Her body felt heavy. Rapid eye movements gave faint twitches in her closed eyelids.

Eyelids too heavy to open. 

Nerves too shocked to truly move anything besides a digit or two. Complex movements weighed down by a heavy fatigue and pain. 

An aching pain.

Her uneven breaths danced with the concept of time and space. Moments were passing by.

The beating rhythm, accompanied by the pain in her temples, became her only measurement of time. 

The ever growing pain in her head brought awareness back to her surroundings. The space she occupied felt like a blanket of a void she needed to escape.

As reality set back in, a very sharp affliction shot through her abdomen. A low groan she couldn't recognize from herself escaped. The pounding agony in her head was easily surpassed by the stinging sensation from her nethers. Her stomach and hips burned. She felt like she was snapped in half. 

Finally, her eyes shot open. Though she wasn't aware, her pupils were dilated dramatically, only to quickly shrink from the lighting of the room. Her eyes shifted in all directions, her surroundings not familiar. 

The only discernable fact was this was not her quarters. Was it the Enterprise? Her memory could not recall this interior design or layout.

Memory. What could she remember? 

Starbases. Dance lights. Hands all over her. Hands and teeth. 

Amber eyes that burned. 

Those eyes. So familiar. 

Why couldn't she remember?

Hissing as she lifted herself off what was thankfully a bed. The discomfort in her abdomen shot up and down her spine. Welps of tears formed. What little visual function she had, was momentarily blinded by sticky wet tears that already stained her face. 

Tattered pieces of her maroon dress was scattered on the floor. Shredded fabric danced like petals of a demolished rose. 

Dry heaving from anxiety, the bronze twinkle of a decimated mechanism caught her distorted attention.

Smashed into pieces was her Commbadge. Any hope for her to communicate with her entourage was diminished, for the time being.

She could escape the quarters she found herself in, but her nudity prevented that privilege. But if she stayed, could the possibility of her supposed attacker come back?

Was she attacked? 

Survival instincts kicked in as adrenaline coaxed her to find near by water. 

Crawling on all fours across the room, she noticed a section in the facility leading to a small bathroom. The suffering and fatigue she endured was subsiding with each lunge forward towards hopeful hydration. 

She inched closer to her objective. The cold hard tile of the bathroom floor cooled her aching muscles. With the last bit of strength, Melody hitched herself onto the side of the tub. Reaching for the nob, she turn the water on. The sounds of the running water filled the air around her. Cupping her hands under the stream, she dranked hastily from her clutches. She hadn't noticed the door being bludgeoned open. 

Gasping for breath after having her fill of water, an unexpected voice called for her.

Data followed the exact coordinates of the distress signal. The sound of the running water was the only indication of her current location 

"Melody?! Melody, are you in here?"

The calling of her name was unfamiliar in that instance. After getting her fill of much needed hydration, she nervously gazed towards the entrance of the bathroom. Data stoicly entered, only to stop in his tracks upon seeing her abused figure. 

Her gaze fell on his tall frame as he lingered in the entranceway. Her eyes traced from his boots all the way up to his face.

Her breath hitched upon seeing his visage.

Those burning unnatural amber colored eyes.

Flashes of those same glowing eyes haunted the vaguest recesses of her memory. Pale hands around her neck. Duranium teeth digging into her flesh. 

With a strength she wasn't aware her body still possessed, Melody turned and twisted away from Data. Throwing the nearest item, which happened to be a bottle of complimentary scentless soap. She clawed around her nearest domain, drenched from the lukewarm water still pouring. Grabbing for any blunt object to throw. 

In her fit of fear and discomfort, she fell into the tub. 

Data's uneasiness was apparent on his face, as he watched her ferocious display of horror.

Choosing not to approach closer, Data pressed a finger onto his Commbadge, "Data to Enterprise."

One of the fellow bridge Lieutenants answered the call, "This is the Enterprise sir, go ahead."

"I need two medical officers sent immediately to my location. Bring clothes. Female, medium." 

"Understood."

Melody sat in the tub; the pouring water partially washing away dried blood between her legs. 

"Melody..." He murmured. Taking in every detail on her. Brusises trailing from her neck, to her abdomen. Her once creamy porcelain skin now blotched with purple hues and bright red marks.

She sat still. Her eyes only transfixed on the pouring faucet. Her breaths were deep. She didn't respond to him. She didn't respond to anything. Not even the two medical officers abruptly entering the room. Lifting her body out of the tub, hand monitors scanned her figure. 

After wrapping her in fabric for modesty, she was hastily carried away. Data followed close behind. Her dissociative state couldn't recall which direction they were headed. Or if they were transported or not.

\----

The only two public personas Engineering Officer Octavian Kelley ever allowed anyone to see, was professionalism and disapproval.

Upon seeing his only child in Medical, passed out, hurt, abused-- any father would have an emotional break down.

He read the files given to him by the staff. He wished he hadn't. He wished it was just some benign illness, or an idiotic physical infraction. He knew his daughter was clumsy. Maybe he read it wrong? 

He was in denial, and he knew it.

She was violated.

Test results came back positive for a psychedelic in her blood stream. High amounts of endorphins were also present.

From quickly eyeing the files, it was believed she was drugged with the combination of psilocybin and a generic aphrodisiac. 

His stomach turned in disgust. 

She was found by the Lieutenant Commander, one he had verbally berated her to not consort with just days before. 

A gnawing feeling of guilt ate at Octavian. If it wasn't for Commander Data finding her... 

If she was left in that shady motel service on this gods forsaken Starbase any longer; she might be in worse condition. 

Beverly Crusher entered Sickbay approaching the surgical bed. Her face was very solemn upon seeing the pair. 

Melody was still unconscious as Mr. Kelley sat at her bedside. 

He didn't bother looking up to acknowledge the Doctor.

"Her vitals are stabilized. She just needs to rest and get proper nutrients."

Mr. Kelley nodded absently, more to her statements and not so much her presence.

"Is there... any... chance of knowing who-" 

His slow, hurt question, was interrupted by the intuitive response of Beverly's maternal instincts. 

"We have ran every DNA match in our database." She began, not exactly sure if she should finish her statement. 

Before Beverely could adequately recount the information pertaining to the assaulter, another figure entered into the medical facility.

His Android efficient hearing caught the subtle drop of conversation upon his entrance. 

Data nodded towards Crusher. Beverely's facial gestures indicated to Data that he was treading in delicate waters. She slid back to Melody's sleeping form, to reexamine any deficiencies, while keeping her own ears open to any discourse amongst the men.

Mr. Kelley peered up at his mechanical superior officer. The nervous tick of slicking his graying blonde hair back did not go unnoticed by Data's observation. 

Data stood perfectly still. Since he had become intimate with Melody, he was very aware of this man's dislike of their budding friendship. 

What Octavian wasn't aware of, was the more physical aspect of their relationship.

Data may not be familiar with all the intricatcies and nuances of social ques, but he had enough experience to know that such information would not be beneficial at this time. 

To avoid any awkward stand offs in this very fragile moment, Data offered an olive branch to the older man. 

"I apologize for intruding, Officer. I came to see if she is stable and awake."

Mr. Kelley pursed his lips together. He was still uncomfortable with how nonchalant Commander Data was towards his daughter. 

If she was to engage in romantic pursuits, he would rather it not be with the only synthetic life form aboard the ship. He would never out right admit his discrimination, though.

Mustering up enough respect for the Lieutenant Commander, Officer Kelley gave a half smile. 

"Doctor Crusher has informed me she'll be okay. I can't thank you enough for finding her, Commander Data."

"I am very sorry for what has happened. I hope I could be of some assistance in the recovery process." 

Data's assurance was genuine.

Mr. Kelley wanted to cringe. He was thankful for what Data has done, but her future in Starfleet was dwindling with every second that dragged by. 

What has happened to his daughter transcended his obsession with public optics. 

"I appreciate the thought, Commander. Fortunately for her, I do not think she'll be on board the ship much longer."

Data knew what he meant, from Melody's past worries of her father's views on her inadequate work ethic. As much as Data would object to these opinions, it was not his place. 

"I do not mind appealing to the Captain to recommend her for other-"

Octavian Kelley's frustration was building. "I don't think that's necessary. If you have any information connected to her assault, that would be appreciated. If not, I would like some alone time with my daughter."

Beverely closed her eyes, knowing full well what everyone wanted to know. But with the dense atmosphere surrounding them, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Data, did Melody say anything to you when you found her?" Beverely carefully asked. 

Octavian was on the edge of his seat, frozen, awaiting anymore possible gruesome details.

Data ignored Mr. Kelley's passive aggressive request, and turned to Beverly. 

"She did not say anything. She was badly injured and nude. I observed the second we made eye contact, she had a fit of hysterics and started throwing sanitary objects. She seemed... terrified of me." Data recounted the disturbing incidence.

The nausea growing in Officer Kelley's stomach was at it's peak.

After finishing healing the bite marks left over on Melody's still tender neck, she straightened her posture and turned to face the two.

"We matched the DNA found in the investigation of the assault. I believe both of you have a right to know." Beverly still wasn't entirely convinced what she was about to do was the smoothest course of action. 

With the tense undertones of their conversation, there was more to Data being here, than just casual semantics. 

"The DNA found was synthetic in origin." 

Data stiffened. They had recently engaged in intercourse. But surely his own... fluids... wasn't the only specimen found.

Beverely continued. "Actually, we found two DNA matches. Both synthetic, but differing."

Data tilted his head in confusion.

Octavian Kelley's leer darkened as details were coming to light. 

"One sample matched you, Data." 

Data closed his citrine eyes to process the best possible response, calculating the least damning outcome. 

If their secret was out, then there was nothing he could do at this point. He had only wished the truth of his relationship with Melody was not made public to her father in these circumstances.

Without waiting for a response, Beverly's ominous tone continued. "The other sample matched your... brother."

Connections in his processing inputs sparked. "Lore." Data lowly murmured. 

Beverly was very familiar with the homicidal automaton. Her and her son's lives were on the line that faithful day Lore was foolishly allowed to waltz around the Enterprise. Summoning the Crystalline Entity. Putting the entire ship into jeopardy. 

Crusher and Data exchanged very hardened, yet knowing looks. 

Their mutual understanding was interrupted by the violent crashes of medical machinery scattered on the floor. 

Octavian Kelley swung about in a fit of rage, breaking glass beakers and various devices. 

White hot rage overcame him. No amount of talking down could sedate his outburst. No one could entirely blame him.

"Data to Lieutenant Worf. You're needed to Sickbay."


	13. Ghosts n Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bought of creative blockage. Once again, I seem to have inspiration when I don't sleep.  
> Kinda short, but felt I needed to update asap. 
> 
> Also I feel like I'm terrible at fleshing out Captain Picard. Hopefully as time goes by I'll get better at describing his mannerisms.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The familiar hums and beeps of the medical machinery in Sickbay gave nostalgic comfort to Melody's waking form.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open, only to quickly close when the fluorescent lighting irritated her peripheral vision.

She gasped suddenly, a faint residual pain still echoed in her abdomen. Recent lack of movement also did not help her weakened state; her muscles tender from being stationary in bed for who knows how long.

As some cognitive functions were comming back, the repetitive beeps associated with her heart rate increased.

The sudden influx of noise elicited the attention of a medical officer. A young slender woman with an updo bun called for Doctor Crusher. 

With Melody now awake and showing signs of increased blood flow, her improvement needed adequate observation. 

Beverly Crusher emerged from her small office cubicle to approach Melody's bed ridden body. 

Extending a hand to gently brush the Aurburn locks out of her patient's face, she gave a very sympathetic smile to the young woman. "You've been here for 16 hours since we found you." 

Melody winced at the sudden physical contact. "My throat hurts..." her voice was raspy and low.

Crusher requested her assistant to fetch a glass of water. Upon the request, the Doctor held it up to Melody's pale lips, tilting the liquid carefully into her mouth.

Melody gratifyingly sipped at the water. After receiving her fill, she rested her head back down on the pillow.

Beverely discarded the rest of the water via the replicator. 

"Do you remember anything?"

Melody shivered. A chill loomed around her. 

"I.. remember ... things. Not clear." Her words were choppy. She wasn't ready to disclose what she knew yet. She couldn't let the details of being used and abused be disclosed so suddenly.

"Everything was hot. It was so hot... I couldn't see clearly. Then things felt good. Then it started to hurt..." Her drivel made no sense even to her. 

Beverely nodded. She suspected Melody would not be coherent upon waking up. 

The only family she had on the Enterprise was her an Engineering Officer, Octavian Kelley. Not just 10 hours prior, details were disclosed to him on who the assailant was. 

Consequently, the evidence also pointed to her colleague, Lieutenant Commander Data.

What fellow crewmen did on their own personal time, was no one's business of course. Confidential health concerns were treated with respect, but this special circumstance prevented any secrets. Melody's violated body needed closure and healing. 

Unfortunately, such closure sent the older man off the deep end. Officer Kelley went on an anger fueled emotional bender. Breaking anything he could get his hands on. 

Data had called the Cheif of Security, Lieutenant Worf, to handle the tirade. The Officer was ordered to be confined in his quarters. Usually such fits of disorderly conduct were Brig worthy, but his blatant anger was justified. 

Officer Kelley did have enough sense not to take his anger out on the Lieutenant Commander. Not that he could win against Android strength, and all.

As of now, the only company Melody had, was the medical personnel to keep her secure until she was ready to leave Sickbay.

Doctor Crusher was only going to allow the Counselor to see her patient for now. Traumatic experiences need special emotional, and psychological understanding.

Beverly's years of medical science couldn't achieve that alone.

Data had tried to stay after Melody's father was escorted out. Beverely wouldn't allow the risk of Melody having adverse reactions to seeing the Commander.

Data was the spitting image of the... thing that did this to her. 

Who knew if Melody would be able to process a familiar face so soon? 

Melody groaned. "I'm so stupid..." 

Beverely's curiosity was peaked. "What do you mean?"

Cringing to herself , Melody took a deep breath, preparing herself. "This is my fault." Her eyes focused down, not wanting to look at the older woman.

Beverly took the young woman's hand into her's, trying her best to soothe the turmoil. "You didn't do anything wrong. When you're feeling up to it, I suggest you speak with the Counselor. We'll need to document everything you know for a thorough investigation."

Melody winced, squeezing her eyes shut. "When are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" Beverely repeated Melody's question back to her.

"The Starbase." She clarified. "When are we leaving..."

"Ah. Probably soon." Beverely quickly responded. "The Security team is scouring the premises to find any evidence that could lead to a capture or arrest. In the mean time, you shouldn't worry yourself with those things."

"Does he know?" Melody's meek voice couldn't hide the shame and guilt she felt. If the Enterprise is wasting time and resources on a crime scene, in the middle of a diplomatic mission; surely her father knew what happened to her. Or even worse, Data knew.

Beverely wasn't sure who she meant. Her womanly instincts compelled her to give the most simplicit answer she could. "Yes."

\----

The Readyroom was quiet. The senior officers seated themselves around the Captain. 

No one dared to speak, yet.

The safety of the Starship and it's crew were a top priority. As much precaution and preparation was put into each and every move made across the vastness of space; true insurance was never guaranteed.

Captain Picard rubbed his temples. What was supposed to be a simple pitstop, beget a tragic incident against a female Ensign. 

The main problem was, where to go from here? 

After filing a report to Starfleet; do they make a turn around, wasting even more time on their current diplomatic mission? Do they continue their voyage towards their goal of forming an alliance with the Olympians?

These hard choices were put on the shoulders of this brilliant man. 

"Does she have any family we could contact?" Riker spoke up.

Data could not stay silent as he knew more than anyone else at the conference table. 

"Her father is a chief officer in Engineering. He is currently being confined to his quarters. Lieutenant Worf was called to sedate his outburst at Sickbay. Doctor Crusher..." Data paused. 

The sensitive information pertaining to himself would have to be revealed to his colleagues eventually. 

"Doctor Crusher found evidence in her reports pointing to a culprit." Data finished, albeit reluctantly.

Counselor Troi's attention peaked. "Data, have you been to Sickbay recently? Did Crusher tell you anything?"

Data gazed at the Counselor. His processing inputs fired at the various responses he could give. His subtle pause answered her question. 

"Commander, if you know anything more, it's in everyone's best interest we document it immediately." William Riker's booming voice demanded.

"Will, he said Beverely found the evidence." Deanna skillfully swerved. "If we need sufficient medical information, we should be asking the Doctor."

Deanna Troi might not being able to sense the nuances of Data's emotional status, but she had enough insight to read between the lines. The only rhyme or reason Data would know so much so soon, was if he was invested in this tragedy. He was after all, the one to take the initiative in responding to the distress call.

Troi was intrigued. With her own ulterior motives in motion, she was going to find out in the most delicate way possible. First, she needed to get her fellow officers off his case.

Riker conceded begrudgingly. Captain Picard noticed the dodgy atmosphere amongst his closest fellowship. The awkward discussion needed to be dropped quickly in this heavy circumstance. 

"We will see to it the Ensign in question will continue receiving ample care." Captain Picard continued. "Along with her closest relation being monitored. We cannot allow the morale of the ship to be undermined." 

"We still have a historic mission on our hands." Riker interjected. "Once the security team has gathered what evidence they can on the Starbase, we will send what we have to Starfleet Command."

"By my calculations, if we leave precisely at 07:00 hours tomorrow, we will reach the suborbital flight of Olympia in 3 days, 16 hours-..." Data stopped midsentence before he could be interrupted for giving too much unsolicited metric trivia.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Captain Picard nodded, and dismissed the senior officers. The next step in insuring a steady recovery was to continue as scheduled.

\----

Finally able to slip into clothes that were more comfortable than a standard medical gown, Melody enjoyed the simple pleasures of an over sized sweater and skin tight leggings.

She wasn't allowed to leave Sickbay yet, but she wasn't bed ridden, and attached to tubes of hydrating fluids either. Hopefully within the next day she could sleep in her own bed and enjoy the advantages of the replicator on her own terms.

Beverely Crusher monitored the quick recovery progress. Melody was still physically sore and jumpy, but her cognitive functions and vitals were normal. Unbeknownst to Melody, Crusher was waiting for the Counselor to green light a session with her patient. 

Melody would occasionally prowl around the medical facility. Taking in the various mechanisms and sensors used to read the physiology of crewmates. She wondered if she cheated herself for not pursuing an education in Medical academia, instead of the Engineering field.

Letting her mind absently wonder, she didn't notice she walked into a familiar figure. 

Wincing at the unexpected physical contact, Melody's gaze met the glowing gold eyes of her artificial lover. She yelped at the unnatural color. 

Someone else shared a face with her intimate confidant. 

That someone she did not want to remember.

She did not want to name.

The memories of the night before were all too fresh.

She stared at Data's face. His pale glistening golden skin. His unnatural phenotype. Once so exotic to her. 

Now looking at him gave her feelings she wish she did not have.

It was unfair. 

Data extended a hand and cupped her face. His bioplast flesh was warm, the mutual heat tingled her creamy skin. 

She trembled under his looming stature.

Melody shut her eyes tight. She placed her own hand over his and gently squeezed. 

"I'm sorry..." She murmured. Keeping her voice steady. "I... I'm tainted." Her brooding statement was ominous.

Data processed what she spoke. Breaking down the definition of the word, Data quickly assessed her self deprecation.

"You are not 'tainted'. You are hurt." He consoled as best his neural pathway could. "Whatever happened, we will find closure."

Data brushed his thumb across her soft lush lips. His subroutine absorbed the pink color of her flesh. Saving the information in his databank to analyze later on canvas.

Her eyes still shut, leaning in closer to Data's caresses. She was trying to avoid looking into his eyes too much, as not to trigger a possible flashback of Lore. 

Data continued the gentle stroking of her face. The innocent intimate act was abruptly interrupted by a soft sigh.

Roused from their quiet stupor, they both looked towards the slender frame of Deanna Troi in the entryway of Sickbay.


	14. There Is a Wall of Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Emotion heavy. Implications, and mentions of non consensual sexual abuse, and mental health. Be wary.
> 
> Very OC oriented. Enjoy!

A soft dreamy sigh escaped the lips of the half Betazoid. 

The Counselor was summoned to Sickbay to introduce herself to her new prospect. Previously, the Ensign was subjected to a traumatic experience at a Starbase the Enterprise set dock on. For the safety and emotional benefit for those involved, Melody was to be put under extensive monitoring.

Standing in the entryway to Sickbay, Deanna watched her fellow senior officer, Lieutenant Commander Data, display a level of affection she had never seen before.

The couple broke away from eachother. A very harsh shade of red heated the young woman's face. Per usual, Data stood emotionless. 

An emanating sense of loathing and fear dripped off Melody. Deanna easily picked up on the sensations the Ensign felt.

Deanna regained her professionalism as she carefully approached Melody.

"Hello, Ms. Kelley? I'm the ship's Counselor, Deanna Troi." 

Melody dipped her head in a quick nod, but didn't say a word.

"We believe it is in your best interest if you begin regular sessions with the Counselor." Data intervened. "The senior medical staff, and myself, have substantial confidence in Troi's ability to assess any disturbances you might harbor." Data placed his strong hands on Melody's shoulders. With a very subtle push, he motioned for her to approach Deanna.

Melody was numb. She felt as if she was being passed around like a torn doll.

"Come, walk with me." Deanna gently coaxed, patting Melody on her back. "My office is much more comfortable."

Melody followed the older woman out of the sterile environment of Sickbay, and down a potential rabbit hole of self pity.

She glanced back at Data's standing form. His expression was unreadable.

\---

Deanna Troi was a beautiful woman. Her giant bouffant styled dark hair, accompanied by her matching dark eyes, made Melody shiver. Those dark eyes that peered into her soul, analyzing the oozing emotion Melody knew was dripping from every fiber of her being. 

Deanna Troi intimidated the young Ensign.

According to Doctor Crusher, Melody's vitals were stable enough to not need intensive medical supervision. Though, her emotional well being needed to be safely monitored for the time being. 

With both arms crossing, Melody tightened her loose fitted sweater around her body. This small gesture seemed insignificant at face value, but Deanna knew it this was a defense mechanism.

"There is no reason to be nervous." Deanna assured Melody in the most nonchalant tone she could muster. "Everything here is confidential. If you are uncomfortable with any topic, we can drop it. Your wellbeing is my top priority."

Melody bit her lip. The shame of feeling like she was being treated like a child was bubbling over. 

But any animosity towards those trying to help her couldn't truly manifest. Melody nodded quickly then looked away from the Counselor's all knowing gaze.

"I don't know what to say." Melody stated. 

She knew she couldn't play the silent treatment with the half Betazoid. She didn't want to dance around the proverbial problem at hand. But Melody also didn't want to damn her possible future in Starfleet if she came off as mentally unstable. 

Though, how things have been going for her these past few weeks, that would probably be an understatement. 

"Well, how about we start with how you feel." Deanna crossed her arms, copying Melody's mannerisms to gain subconscious familiarity. "Feelings speak louder than words."

Melody slowly eyed the older woman across from her. She knew exactly where the conversation was headed. Once she opened up about her emotions, everything else would come spilling out.

"I feel... invaded." Melody chewed out.

Melody was well aware her assault was a pending case in the Federation. Surely Deanna knew what she meant without further detail.

Deanna kept quiet. Not wanting to interrupt any developing information Melody was comfortable sharing. Deanna did sense guilt from the young woman. 

"I'm supposed to be an adult and make better decisions. All I ever do is fuck eveything up." Melody didn't care about her vulgarity. If she was expected to sit here and complain, then that's what she was going to do.

Deanna raised an eyebrow. She was already getting somewhere. "What bad decisions are you implying? There is nothing wrong with wanting to have fun on your off time."

"I didn't think..." Melody explained. 

"About what?"

"I just took it. I took the damn pill..."

"You thought he was someone you trusted."

Her responses were increasing. Melody's thoughts were racing as everything she felt abruptly escaped.

"It felt so good. Euphoric. Hot and heavy. Then before I knew it I was pinned down and..."

"It's not your fault."

"The most disgusting part is I started to like it." Melody blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Deanna pursed her lips together. Taking her chin into her thumb and index finger, the Counselor contemplated what to say next. Instead, the Betazoid chose not to say anything and lifted herself from the sofa. She walked towards the replicator and requested a treat. 

Returning to extend a cup towards Melody, a soft sweet smell roused the Ensign back to their current affair.

Melody took the hot mug, looking into the dark elixir. "Hot chocolate." She stated flatly. A small smile crept on her face. Melody took a sip, then faced the Counselor once again.

Deanna absorbed the young woman. Melody was tougher than she led on. 

"Sexuality is a very fluid subject. Taboos are a natural part of one's developing libido."

"I wouldn't say getting raped is a fetish of mine, Counselor." Melody quickly shot back. 

"No, but being aroused in the act of sex is normal, no matter the circumstances."

Melody stayed quiet for a moment. Taking more liberal swigs of the warm beverage. 

"He looked so much like Data..." Melody sombered.

"You thought it was someone you trusted and he took advantage of that. It's not your fault."

"I didn't have to enjoy it so much. I feel like I cheated on-..." Melody stopped.

"Data?" Deanna finished.

Melody dissociated for a moment. She didn't want to drag her relationship with the Lieutenant Commander into this psychological pity party.

Deanna finally unearthed the underlining reason for why Melody felt guilt.

"You did not consent Melody, may I call you Melody?" Deanna continued. "You were drugged and physically taken advantage of. That hardly qualifies as cheating."

"I started to get some sick satisfaction from it. I've never... experienced sex like that before. He took... Lore took something from me." Melody finally spoke his name. Her body trembled at the raw feeling of reliving the encounter. "I'm... scared my relationship with Data is tarnished."

Deanna was overcome with such sympathy for the young woman. 

"That aspect of your life is not my business, but I can't imagine Data resenting you for the sins of his... brother."

"Being here was a mistake. I can't handle this shit." Melody finally broke. "I'm not cut out for Starfleet. I want to leave."

Deanna Troi's dark eyes grazed over Melody, absorbing all the anxiety and self hatred pulsating off the hurt young woman. 

She was mutually hurting for Melody. The curse of being an empath.

\----

After a very emotionally turbulent session with the Counselor, Melody was escorted back to Sickbay to be discharged for civilian activities. 

Since the Enterprise was waist deep in the Beta Quadrant on the trek to planet Olympia, there was no time to make a turn about and process a leave of absence for the Ensign.

She knew her whereabouts, wherever she found herself on the starship, could be easily ascertained.

Alas, Melody still enjoyed the simple pleasure of getting lost in the various corridors of the Enterprise. 

Being alone for once, since the ship left Starbase 44, was a priviledge that seemed almost foreign. Even if it was an illusion of being alone.

Stopping at an aquarium in the middle of her solo adventure, the aquatic critters drifting in the blue water was hypnotic. 

The irredesent colors of the fish scales bounced off the ripples in the water. 

She almost didn't notice someone standing behind her. Melody glanced back and was met with the broad stature of her father.

Octavian's usual neatly slicked back, graying blonde hair, was disheveled. Dark bags under his pale eyes almost sucked away any remaining youth the man once had. His usual hard stoic features softened as their gaze met.

Melody's eyes welled up. Salty tears dropped off her complexion like raindrops. Octavian opened his arms for her, allowing Melody to crash into him. He wrapped around her as protectively as he could without hurting her. He squeezed and didn't want to let go.

Melody wailed into his chest. His soft spoken words into her hair were barely audible. 

"Oh dear, oh love. Oh my god." He repeated to her. Octavian tried to hold back his own tears. They stood together in an undisclosed location. Embracing and grieving over their wounded lives.

\----

Reunited, Melody joined her father in his quarters. Catching up with each other's mutual heartache.

"You seriously got in a fight with Commander Worf?" Melody excitedly questioned.

The thought of her father getting into a brawl with the Klingon was both fascinating and amusing to her. 

Octavian snickered as he poked his fork into the replicated chicken primavera.

"I wouldn't say it was a fight." He twisted the utensil into the pasta to get a serving. "More like... escorted out against my will."

Melody felt more secure with the surrounding familiarity of her father's lodge. The never ending tears from the past 24 hours seemed to have finally dried up.

She sipped at her coffee. The thought of eating so soon was not appeitizing to her, though.

"Once I was deemed not a threat against the ship and the crew, I was allowed to walk freely." Octavian continued, lifting the pasta to his lips to take a bite.

"I suppose ... considering the circumstance ... they would be forgiving." Melody slowly spoke.

The gravity in the implications of the 'circumstance' weighed heavily on the pair.

Octavian patted a cloth to the corners of his mouth.

"We are going to get you the help you need. I should have forced you into counseling when I noticed your behaviour started to decline."

Melody stiffened. She felt guilt for being a burden, but also insulted for being treated like a basketcase.

Even though, to be honest, she was.

"I'm seeing the Counselor three times a week. I'm also off duty roster until further notice." 

Octavian nodded. "Good."

"What about you, dad? Are you still in active duty or are you on a hiatus?"

"I'm reporting to Engineering in the morning. I have to resume my responsibilities. I have all the confidence you will be watched over until we can safely make it back to Federation space."

"Will you be joining any away missions when we reach the destination?"

"Not likely, but if the need arises I will let you know."

Melody sighed, lifting herself from the dining area. She pecked her father on the forehead. "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep in my quarters tonight. I miss my room."

Octavian embraced her frame, and kissed her on the cheek. "Let me know if you need me. Goodnight Melody, I love you."

"Love ya too." And with that she left his nest and floated off to her own space.

She knew she probably wasn't going to sleep soundly tonight. But she at least had the comfort of not having to worry about saving face amongst her crew for the time being.


	15. Ace of Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Sexual content and uber fluffiness. 
> 
> I was finally able to find some creativity to continue onto the next story arch.  
> Enjoy!

The welcoming stillness of Melody's quarters was like a serene blanket. Away from the hard sterile environment of Sickbay. Away from the over bearing vibes of her father. Away from the sympathy of the Counselor, and the electrifying touches of Data.

Isolation, in the familiar atmosphere of her room, was a paradise Melody thought she'd never have again. 

Peace and tranquility. 

Her body was moving almost autonomously. Shedding her clothes, she slipped under her covers and closed her eyes. The darkness she had become all too familiar with swallowed her whole.

Slipping into the comfort of natural sleep.

A sudden tug from an entity, out of the reaches of human perception, with ghostly tendrils pulled at her subconscious. 

Duranium teeth gashed, yellow eyes burned into her skin. A parasitic demon attaching itself to her mind and body. Inhumane strength bruising her skin. A faint pain in her abdomen pulsated. The entity ripped her legs opened, ripping her in half, as if her body was nothing more than a sheet of paper.

As if watching from the outside, Melody saw ribbons of herself scattered across a dark floor. Accompanied by matching ribbons of maroon fabric. 

Like broken discarded rose petals.

With a sudden jerk, her body jolted awake. She gasped, placing a hand directly over her chest. Trying to catch her breath, Melody placed her feet off on the ground to the side of the bed. In a wobbly instance, her legs feeling of gelatin, she stood. Cold sweats and an uncontrollable shaking took over.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"0300 hours."

"Yikes." She groaned to herself. Only recently she was able to overcome her insomnia. Now it seems her body was falling back into the bad habit.

The only way she was able to break this curse was through intimacy. But with her recent trauma, sex was the last thing her psyche could probably handle.

Slipping on a long black form fitting camisole, she replicated herself a hot mug of Valerian root tea, and sat herself onto her love seat with PADD in hand.

The soothing herb did illicit a calming effect on her. Scanning through her PADD, Melody looked for any information she could attain on the soon to be visited planet Olympia.

The only information accessible was the basic history of the Earth colony several centuries ago. Two images of their architecture was available. The pillars and white pearlesque constructions was strangely nostalgic. 

"It's like I've been there before..." Melody cooed to herself.

The chime of an incoming message alerted her. A small note attached to her notifications was from non-other than Data. 

[Melody,

I do hope you are asleep. If you are not, you are welcome to stay in my quarters, until you are more comfortable. I would like to monitor your progress as you integrate back into your duties. Your safety is a concern of mine. 

Sincerely,  
Data]

Melody smiled at the small yet sincere request. She didn't want to run into his arms just yet, but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to. 

[Thank you, I'll be over within the night. Let me finish my tea and freshen up.] She quickly typed on the touch screen and sent. 

Melody kept her time frame ambiguous, as not to look so clingy and in need of constant comfort. She was tired of being a drain on those around her, even if she did need the support. 

To something outside looking in, one could say she was becoming a Masochist. Maybe this would be another topic for a counseling session to discuss on a later date.

As time passed, Melody finished her tea and slipped on clothes that were more appropriate for leaving her quarters. 

Keeping her long black camisole on, she layered an even longer matching cardigan on top for modesty.

Something that could easily be slipped off if she was able to finally sleep. Or if other more physical activities were to arise.

Putting her hair up in a top bun and only applying just mascara and lipgloss for vanity, Melody was ready to see if Data was still available before his Bridge duties began in three hours.

She slipped her feet into black flats, and trotted out into the world of the Enterprise's night life, swifty entering into the turbo lift towards Data's.

\----

Data welcomed her into his abode warmly with no hesitation. Offering a tender hug and a small peck on the lips. 

Melody was pleasently surprised to see her Data out of uniform and sporting a long sleeved light blue button up top, with iron pressed khakis, and matching blue socks. 

His fashion sense being professional and casual was sexy, yet sweet. 

She had seated herself on his sofa, curling her legs up under her, comfortably nuzzling into place.

Data had not joined her yet. He was in the process of tidying up after Spot and refilling her food. Entering in different ingredients on the replicator to satiate the ferocious feline. 

Melody softly giggled at the dynamics between the Mandroid and his furry companion. 

A yawn escaped her berry pink lips as she arose from the couch.

"Data, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I know your quarters has real running water."

Data turned his attention away from Spot to Melody. 

"Only senior officers get the privilege of having that commodity. As I rarely use that feature, for it seems exhaustible on the limited resources available, you are welcome to use it." 

"Thank you Data, I'll be back in a bit." 

She scampered into his bathroom, excited to enjoy the comfort of hot running water. 

Upon entering, Melody became ecstatic over the full bathroom setup. Being used to just having a sonic shower stall, with basic hygienic utilities.

His bathroom was nearly sterile from barely any usage. 

What was most exciting was he had a bathtub. This was exactly what she had in mind; a hot soak.

Melody turned on the faucet, allowing the steamy water to fill almost to the brim. Sliding off her thin clothing, she quickly folded, and placed the garments off to the side.

Entering into the water, Melody let out a sigh of relief. The steamy sensation felt as if all her tribulations were melting away. The soothing heat wrapped around her body in such a comforting cocoon, she could easily slip into a slumber. Closing her eyes, Melody's thoughts drifted into a much cosier place.

Not realizing some time had passed, her meditation kept her from noticing Data crouched down on the side of the tub, eyeing her wet form.

He reached out the tips of his fingers and gently brushed against her tender naval. A hitch of breath awoke her from her trance. 

"Mmm, Data!" She cooed, her movements splashing a bit of water between them. 

"I apologize if I bothered you Melody, you have been here for 33 minutes and 18 seconds total. I felt I needed to check on you." Data softly reasoned.

"Aahh, I'm fine. Just, so relaxed." She murmured shutting her eyes again.

Without warning, Data's fingers wondered from her naval down to her womanly core. The tip of his middle finger traced the outline of her pussy lips, slowly moving upward to rub the top of her clit. 

Her breathing increased with each movement of his pale golden fingers. Her skin blushing from the heat of the bath and his touch.

Her anatomical reactions encouraged Data to continue his voyage. He slowly grazed two more fingers against her clit, lowering to touch her over flowing readiness. 

"So good." She murmured, eyes still closed. 

He then entered her with his middle and ring finger, gingerly pumping his digits in and out of her slit. 

Her moans increased with the movements of her hips against his hand. 

As she was nearing orgasm, he increased the speed of his fingers allowing his thumb to vigorously rub her clit with the added sensation of penetration.

Finally reaching the edge of bliss, Melody moaned his name, splashes of the water around her singing in unison with her climax.

Her body limped from Data's surprise sexual experience. He helped her out of the water, wrapping a towel around her figure.

Still weak from the sudden therapeutic session, she practically held onto him as they return to the couch that had become their go to relaxation destination. 

Catching her breath, from reacclimating to the temperature of the room, she lightly rested her head against his chest. 

"Where did all that come from?" Melody softly asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"All of what?"

"That little massage you gave me."

"Ah." He answered, stiffening as he processed a correct response. "I am.. not entirely certain." 

Surprised by Data actually being unsure of his own motivations, Melody inquired more. "What do you mean?"

"I am.. uncertain of where the impulse to please you came from. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, uhm don't apologize." She nuzzled into him. "I don't want to sound harsh Data, but right now... I'm just surprised I actually enjoyed it."

Data tilted his head to the side in a curious manner as if to asked her to continue her reasoning. 

"I'm just, I just don't know when I'll be entirely comfortable with intimacy. I enjoyed your touch, I really did..."

"But you did not ask for it." He swiftly finished her statement. 

She looked down. "I'm sorry." She sombered.

"No need to apologize. I am the one that is guilty." Data turned his body to face her, extending his glistening hand to cup her face. "It would seem I over stepped a boundary you are not comfortable with. Given your recent trauma, I should have known better. But I implore you, I did not mean to cause you any distress."

The absolute strife he seemed to be experiencing showed in his citrine eyes. The same eyes that haunted Melody in the back of her head. 

"It's not you Data, it's me. You're not him." She tightly closed her eyes, holding back the stress she felt from trying not to visually remember.

Data gently petted her, delicately rubbing her forearms up and down, soothing the subtle trembles.

While Data comforted Melody the best he could; in the back of his positronic matrix, he was processing multiple schematics. He did not want to alert Melody of any malfunctioning his ethical subroutine might have experienced for the time being. 

The recent contact of needing to touch Melody in such a lascivious way, without her social ques to do so, greatly bothered him. 

Running a quick diagnostic on this experience; he saved the details in a memory bank to dissect, with the added supervision of Geordi, as soon as possible. An emanating uncomfortable sensation grew in the pit of his electronic circulatory system.

Melody's melodic voice roused him out of his buzzing stupor.

"It's so weird, I can't put my finger on it. But there is just something so nostalgic about it."

Melody's Padd was outstreched towards his visage.

"The architecture looks so familiar like I've been there before." The recent images she was studying of planet Olympia showed on the screen.

"That could not be possible Melody." He quickly responded. "Olympia has been closed off from outsiders for nearly 200 years. Your familiarity could be based off the similar structures on Earth in the Mediterranean."

"I know, I know," She playfully objected. "But I've never been to Greece either!"

Data quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps your brain is filling in a sense of familiarity for the upcoming mission. Much like how the concept of Deja Vu confuses the memory of humanoids."

Melody pierced her lips together and looked back at the images of the architecture on the screen. 

"Yeah maybe you're right. I do wish I could see it though. But I'm not as important as you are. I probably wouldn't even be allowed off the ship since... well." Melody stopped her ramblings, being reminded once again of the trauma she endured only recently. 

Data noticed the change of her tone and the depressive reaction Melody exhibited.

"For diplomatic missions of historic calibur, close relations to senior officers are allowed to accompany Bridge personnel for treaties. It is good optics to use familiarity as an olive branch of sorts." Data explained. "There is an event planned for delegates to socialize, for the future allies the Federation hopes to build, with the Olympians."

Melody leaped off the couch, almost dancing in place excitedly. "You really mean it?!"

"I will have to add you to the list of personnel that will be accompanying the delegates on the away mission to the planet. Once it is approved, you will have permission to leave the ship. Of course you will be supervised. Along with the rest of my colleagues, and their family, you will be the face of the Federation to the Olympians."

Melody animatedly nodded. "Yes, yes, first impressions are everything."

"I do recommend Officer Kelley be informed before hand." Data instructed.

"I guess it's only fair dad should be in the know." 

Data clarified her metaphor in his lexicon database, then nodded. "It would not be fair if he was not." Data gently lectured her.

"This is so exciting. I would never have dreamed to be able to actually see it with my own eyes. Oh my gods, thank you so much!" Melody straddled her hips against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so amazing Data!" She gave him smooches from cheek to cheek, not being able to contain her excitement.

Data was intrigued by this change in her mood. But he welcomed it. He couldn't exactly recall the last time she seemed so outwardly pleased with the going-ons of the Enterprise. 

After an hour passed of cuddling and excited musings of the mission, Data changed into his Starfleet gold uniform. Placing the pips onto his collar, then adding the Commbadge to complete his attire. 

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you please. If you decide to leave I have programmed my quarters to automatically lock once it is empty."

"Thank you Data. I promise I won't mess with anything." Melody playfully suggested. 

"Help yourself to any of my accommodations." 

After giving eachother a soft smooch goodbye, Data left Melody to her own devices. 

As the proverbial clock stroke 0730 hours, Melody softly fell into a slumber on his plush couch.

Unbeknownst to Melody, Data was still struggling with the discomfort in the possibility that his self control slipped.


	16. Finding a Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to release something as soon as I could. I wanted to release two chapters at once, to make up for such a slow update, but my impatience got the better of me!
> 
> Heavy Data chapter. I feel like the previous ones have been too OC oriented.  
> So there is a lot of technobabble that might not make sense.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos/Comment/Bookmark <3

Not being needed at the helm of the control pannel so soon in the day, Data thought it would be a better use of his time to delve into the diagnostic file on his recent problem. 

Just that morning, he experienced a compulsion to touch Melody explicitly. Under normal circumstances- like in the throws of love making- such an impulsive need would not be of concern. 

Only difference was, it was not of her concent; even if she had enjoyed his advances.

Compounding her recent traumas, this slight slip of ethical consideration was a big deal to Data. If he was experiencing a bought of ethical malfunction, he needed to remedy this dilemma.

Venturing into Engineering, where his closest confidant Geordi LaForge kept busy, Data chose to formerly ask for cooperation in the matter.

"Perform a system reboot after isolating and removing what you suspect is causing a malfunction?" LaForge reiterated the request back to Data.

"Correct, Geordi. As I do not wish to go into further detail on why, I would greatly appreciate your assistance in effectively removing what has caused my recent conundrum." The optimism and assuredness in Data's voice didn't completely win his friend over, yet.

"Worst case scenario, if you do have an ethical malfunction, what are we gonna do about it?" Geordi curiously questioned his friend.

"We will need to transfer all the data of my Positronic matrix onto an effective hard drive. Allowing the information to be uploaded back into my cerebral inputs, when it is safe to do so."

"I don't know about this Data. If we find something wrong, you're asking me to whipe you clean and reanimate you. This seems too risky without the Captain's knowledge."

"That is the worst case scenario." Data quickly responsed to LaForge's growing concern.

Geordi shook his head, already exhausted from the prospect of a project, he wasn't exactly inclined to take so soon.

"Well Data, what do you think is gonna happen, statistically?"

"If I do have a mild ethical malfunction, we would reboot the subroutine after isolating the malfunction. If the subroutine is not repairable singularly, only then would I request to be deactivated." Data carefully explained to the VISOR cladded Engineer. "Just until a full matrix repair could be ascertained."

Geordi nodded, albeit begrudgingly. "Alright Data, but if this is a bigger deal than you suspect, we'll need to get the Captain and Ops involved."

"Understood Geordi. I appreciate your help." 

Data seated himself down at a work station close to the main computer system in engineering. Grabbing a cord connected to the outlet, Geordi opened the panel of Data's head, exposing the outer intricacies of the Android's positronic brain.

Plugging the power cord into the matching USB fiber matrix of Data's head, to the computer; Data's usual stiff posture relaxed once the connection was made.

"I will now open the diagnostic file when you are ready." Data instructed aloud. 

Deep within Data's processors, a connection was made that would allow Geordi full access into the file. 

"Ready, Data." Geordi answered.

A small hum from the machinery, and the flickers of lights, dancing from Data's open head panel intensified.

Inside Data's neurel network, his internal processors went to work on accepting the analysis.

-Successfully accessed. Now awaiting confirmation clearance.-

-Y/N?-

-"Y."-

Faint beeps confirmed the retrieval was successful. 

Upon opening the file, an intense radiating impulse sent shock waves through Data's body. The golden shade of his irises expanded, causing his pupils to inhumanely disappear. 

Geordi's reaction timing was immediate upon Data's unresponsiveness.

"Shit-" LaForge quickly unplugged the connecting power cord from Data's brainpan, allowing the information on the file to be transferred to one of the various databases on the ship.

The sound of a dinstinct pop ruptured after the connection from the computer, and Data, was severed.

-Ethical Subroutine reboot failed. Diagnostic filesharing incomplete.-

-Procede with system restart?-

-Y/N?-

"Data, are you okay? Data!" Geordi placed a hand on the Android's shoulder, lightly shaking his firm stature. 

Without warning, Data's immobile frame fell over from his seating.

"Oh shit-" Geordi crouched down on his knee to closely inspect the second officer. "This isn't good."

-"Y."-

Just as Geordi lifted two fingers towards his commbadge to call for assistance, Data's artifical eyes focused back into regularity.

As quickly as the adverse reaction to the diagnosis came about, Data's responsiveness returned even faster.

"I am okay Geordi." A very shallow statement escaped Data's verbal outputs. 

His own Android stamina lifted himself off the ground, straightening his stance once upright.

"What the hell happened?" Geordi's frightened interrogation elicited the signature head tilt from Data.

"I am not sure Geordi. I am experiencing a bout of something indescribable." Data murmured, his right hand lifted to close the panel of his head.

Something was off.

A faint frequency wisped around Geordi's peripheral vision.

Geordi's fingers reached the side of his VISOR, configuring a setting to accurately pinpoint the highlighted current levels, radiating from Data's neural pathways.

"Data, I think we made some kind of mistake." Geordi ominously warned.

Data paid no mind to Geordi, as he visually took in his surroundings. As if he was experiencing the world for the first time.

The fluorescent lighting above him beamed in such a way he had never experienced before. Data looked at his hands, taking in the unnatural glistening pigmentation of his skin.

A sense of unfamiliarity eclipsed Data's senses. 

"Data, whatever was in that diagnostic file that you isolated, somehow released into your neural processors." Geordi tried to talk Data out of the uncharacteristic trance. 

Data absorbed this new found sense of wonder. 

"Data? Are you listening to me?" Geordi's growing worry did not go unnoticed by the Android.

Data was experiencing a very foreign sensation. A sensation that had been elusive to him for so long. 

An invigorating stimulation, outside physical capabilities, was finally within his grasp.

"Data, I can see a carrier wave pulsating from your neural net. Whatever we just did, activated something."

Could it be?

"Geordi, I feel-" Just as the right words were filtering through Data's verbal outputs, an unsuspecting guest entered Engineering.

The interruption was met with the two distraught Lieutenant's, turning to meet whomever might have observed this unsupervised experiment.

Officer Octavian Kelley met the artifical gaze of the Second Officer he had grown to secretly detest. 

The nervous tick of slicking his silvering blond hair back broke the staring contest.

Approaching both Lieutenant's, Officer Kelley ignored Data's presense, keeping his attention on LaForge

"Commander, I have retrieved the reports on the current repair operations for the Jefferies Tubes." Officer Kelley curtly handed the Chief the records via PADD.

"Ah, thank you Officer." Still in a fog from Data's recent incident, Geordi extended a hand to recover said reports. 

"Any and all repairs on all transporters have been made up to standard. Today, we will be focusing on mainting the pristine condition of the ship as we continue on route to the new planet."

As Officer Kelley droaned on about the logistics of the work day, a bubbling sensation was boiling over in Data.

Data's face began to twitch. Starting with his mouth subtly contorting, then trembling towards his synthetic ocular muscles. 

"We just need you to approve these schematics so our continued efforts are supervised sufficiently." Octavian handed Commander LaForge a stylus to check off his signature on the PADD in hand.

Geordi absently took the pen to mark the text with his approval; but his main focus was on the carrier wave that seemed to intensify with each passing second Officer Kelley was in proximity to Data.

Data's fists balled up. His artifical breathing, which was merely a cooling system used to mimic organic breathing, increased. 

Octavian Kelley's instincts finally made him acknowledge the Second Officer. He silently peered down to the Androids balled fists. The corner of his mouth slightly upturned into a sly smirk.

"Morning, Commander. Nice to see you're still able to work amongst us in Engineering." 

Octavian's faux politeness jabbed at Data, in such a way minusule nuanced conversation never had before. 

"I hear the Bridge has been a little chaotic lately, what with First Contact and all." The overt, yet insincere politeness, dripped from every word of Octavian's mouth.

"Officer, I do not expect genuine relations with you on duty. I do however command respect as a Senior Officer." Data hissed between clenched duranium teeth.

"And what of outside of duty, Commander?" Octavian countered cooly. With Data's new found instability awakened, the human man had an emotional upperhand. "If you expect to have a healthy relationship with my daughter, butting heads would not be very wise."

Data had an urge. An inexplicable urge to push this man against a wall. Showcase the brutalist mechanical strength that was a Soong-type Android.

The same strength that had broken his daughter.

"That will be enough, Officer. I have approved of all the reports needed for your Crew's obligations today. I would appreciate this aggressive behaviour stay out of duty." Geordi reprimanded the two men, but mainly keeping his vision locked on Data.

"Very well, Commander. I apologize if anyone was offended. Not that our famous Second Officer could be offended." Octavian gave a toothy grin to Data, and then dipped his head towards LaForge, before leaving.

With the Engineering Officer out of site, Data's balled up fists relaxed. The sensation of hot rage subsided, as if a switch inside his neural pathways was turned off. A numbness in Data's cognitive matrix returned from the void.

"What the hell was that?!" Geordi almost erupted.

Data's mouth was open ajar. His citrine eyes shut tightly. 

"I believe I... felt something." Was all of what any explanation Data could muster.

"Felt? Data are you implying-" Geordi was cut off by a disconcerting response from his friend.

"I experienced emotion."


	17. Equinox, First of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Implications and mentions of nonconsensual sex, emotional trauma, and explicit sexual content.
> 
> Somewhat emotion heavy.  
> Enjoy! Kudos/Comment/Bookmark! I appreciate any feedback. :)

Data's new found sense of emotional awareness unnerved him. The culmination of the human condition, that Data had always strived for, was not as invigorating as he had hoped.

His first emotion, the wonder of existence, and all that he was. This taste of innocent fascination; was all but over shadowed by a raw intense anger for a fellow Starfleet Officer.

But not just any Officer. This man was non-other than Octavian Kelley. A thorn that had been in his lover's side since their relationship began.

Her father.

Melody's initial anxiety began when she felt her insomnia would garner her father's disapproval. That that in turn, festered unresolved trauma, that only developed into worsening circumstances. 

Data mulled over multiple variables in his processing unit.

What if Melody had a more healthy relationship with her father? She might not have felt compelled to leave the ship while they were docked at the now infamous Starbase 44.

As easy as it would be to blame this man for Melody's brutal assault; the accusation was unfairly and illogically placed.

Why wasn't this self righteous anger directed at the true criminal? Lore was the real enemy, after all. 

If Data was to point his newly discovered anger at anyone, it should rightly be his brother. 

Octavian was just as much a victim as he was. Though this self pity paled in comparison to the pain Melody indured. Ever since his evil brother assaulted her. Inside and out.

All these hypothesizing variables of different outcomes, that could or should have been implemented, only made the circumstances worse for Data.

The raw internalized emotion his Positronic inputs had experienced that morning, was still fresh. 

His bout of emotional evolution came and went, far too soon. Not being able to truly dissect, and understand the emotion, was just as irritating to him as the actual emotion itself. 

What was most curious, was how this emotional awakening even came about?

The last that Data could recall, was an uncomfortable occurence when he forced himself onto Melody just hours before he was on duty. She did not seem disturbed by his advances. But his twin had... raped her, just three days prior. 

He just could not take the chance of possibly hurting her, especially after such a tragedy.

Wanting to study why, and how, his ethical subroutine had a slip of judgment. He confided in his best friend, Geordi. Essentially begging for help in monitoring what went wrong.

As a stroke of fate would have it, whatever malfunction laid dormant in the diagnostic file, freely took over. Giving Data a glimpse of emotional immaturity. 

But how? 

The only logical explanation was a carrier wave Geordi claimed to have seen. Where did this frequency come from? Was it a program already engrained into his functions that just needed a dice roll to be discovered?

Or was it something, or someone, much more malevolent?

For the time being, Data was thankful for not experiencing anything. For now.

He swore Geordi to secrecy. If anyone, especially the Captain, got wind of Data's new instability; it would jeopardize the mission.

Data was not ready to undergo this metamorphosis just yet. Especially in such trying times.

After simmering over his predicament for a millisecond or two, his attention was brought back to the control pannel. 

Focusing on the true task at hand, as they were almost 20 hours, 18 minutes, and 27 seconds away from the outer orbital system of the new planet. 

Making first contact for any new civilization was always treated with upmost priority. 

Since he had invited Melody to accompany him on the more dignitary side of this monumental day, he had to quickly add her amongst the group of delegates. They would be joining the away crew in appealing to the ancient humanoid colony. 

An advanced planet closely related to Earth, tucked away in the Beta-quandrant. A much needed ally for the Federation. 

Especially with the growing Romulan aggression.

With the right clearance codes, and memorizing the Fleet's string of numbers that was Melody's bureaucratic identification; Data quickly assigned her a seating with him. Only now, all they needed to do was wait. 

Tomorrow, this terrifying trip across the galaxy was finally comming to an end.

\---

At around 1600 hours, after her final counseling session with Deanna Troi for the week, Melody thought it would be a good idea to let her father in on the exciting news.

"Absolutely not." The older man snarled

"I won't be alone! The Captain will literally be within eye contact the entire time."

"You're not even officially off hiatus. Starfleet doesn't even know what to do with you at the moment."

This revelation stung Melody. So much for feeling confident again.

"Besides," Octavian continued, "even if you were back on duty, your Ensign status does not qualify you as a dignitary."

"Data requested me to participate." Melody quickly shot back.

Octavian cringed at the thought. "The Lieutenant Commander should be aware that only close relatives, like spouses, are allowed to accompany missions of this formality."

Melody bit her bottom lip. "If that is true, I doubt that would have slipped past him."

"Regardless of your relationship with the Lieutenant Commander, he has no business inviting you on something like this. He's over stepping boundaries. After what happened to you not even a week ago?" Octavian's voice was becoming louder with each beat.

"Why aren't you happy for me?!" Melody yelled back. 

"Why would I be happy? You were raped by a robot! And you want to turn around and date one?"

She flinched.

"That's unfair!" Melody could feel nausea growing in her stomach.

"What's unfair is thinking you have any business on the bridge, or even in direct contact with the Captain. You have proven yourself a liability to everyone!"

Her gut fell. She knew what he was saying held some truth. But she couldn't allow the unprovoked slight to her lover go ignored.

"He's not just a fucking robot! He's a person! He's the second officer and a commendable one at that!"

"I don't give a fuck if he's Emperor Caesar- you have no business leaving this ship."

"You're not my supervisor!"

"I'm your father! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because I hate being around you!" She impulsively screamed at him.

Octavians face fell. She gasped to herself. 

She didn't mean it.

"Dad, I-..." Melody shivered and then turned her back to him leaving his quarters indefinitely.

Octavian Kelley roughly dropped into his chair, spirtually defeated.

\----

Octavian seemed adamant about Melody being kept aboard the Enterprise as the ship arrived closer into the orbit of Olympia.

For reasons Melody still had not considered. 

She could chalk it up to him being over protective and over reaching . Characteristics that are not suprising, nor new from her father.

Melody was a rebel at heart. She appreciated him, but she also wanted freedom. To see for herself, a historical moment in Federation history.

A moment only Data could give her.

Starfleet will finally negotiate future obligations amongst the newly contacted Planet. A culture who stayed isolated from most other civilizations since it developed centuries ago. 

Even after her assault just three days prior, at a Starbase under the supervision of the Enterprise. Melody still felt a tinge of pride for the establishment.

Besides, she won't be alone. She wasn't planning to venture out into the wilderness of a foreign Planet.

Lieutenant Commander Data had invited her to be at his side when the team made physical contact. She was to be protected. 

In the end, Data trumped her father's rank. 

Melody hated to be this way towards her only parent, but she hated being treated like a hindrance even more. 

Her mind was made up.

After a night's sleep that came and went, the big day finally arrived. In just two whole hours they will be beemed onto the surface of the Capitol city. Where the delegates will be greated with hospitality and a chance to negotiate a future alliance.

Sitting in her quarters in front of a mirror, she dressed to the nines in the most professional, yet elegant, civilian dress she owned.

A form fitting, long sleeved, black lace dress that stopped at her knees. Modest, yet eye catching.

After smoothing out her auburn tresses, and applying a flattering full face of makeup, she felt complete. 

It seemed like an eternity since she had looked forward to something. For the last few weeks, her life on board the starship was a struggle for her mental wellbeing. 

Now it was time to finally feel a sense of belonging. Olympia was that light at the end of the tunnel.

Clipping up the crown of her hair into a small bouffant, the chime to her quarters rung.

"Enter." She called out the command.

As the door swiveled open, the figure of a more formally suited Data stood in her abode.

Her mouth dropped open at the site of his formal attire. His broad lean stature that towered over her, looked so polished and refined.

Both stood still as they took in one another.

Making the first move inching closer, Data's hand extended out, cupping her face. His thumb tenderly caressing her cheek bone.

She was always in awe of him. The glittery gold embroidery on his dress suit matched his glistening skin.

Data also appreciated how her soft porcelain complexion clashed with the equally soft, yet contrasting, black fabric of her dress.

She nuzzled her face into his palm. Drowning herself in his glowing honey eyes. She noticed something different about him. His usual deadpan stare, that could peer into oblivion unmarred, had a gleam of empathy in them.

She very well could be imagining it. 

Data slowly closed his eyes, her soft visage still in his hand. He had never noticed before just how fleshy and warm she really was against his bioblast sheeting. 

Something all too familiar within his neural pathways sparked, making a connection.

He felt a need to touch more of her. To feel the soft supple skin of her inner thighs against his face.

A very faint groan escaped him. Melody noticed a significant change now. His usual focused demeanor shifted into something so distracted and distant.

Data's eyes fluttered, the hand cupping her cheek retracted slightly. Only now his finger tips eased their way down her jawline, tracing her tender neck.

These soft touches were not too terribly alien to Melody. Data had, on numerous occasions, intimately fondled her. But it was always followed behind curiosity, or based entirely on obligation to meet her needs.

These caresses now... they came from a different place entirely.

Dipping his head lightly to level with her height, Data brushed his golden lips across her's ever so delicately. This was the first time Data had intiated kissing. 

Melody instantly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. As the kiss deepened, Data matched her response, closing his pale eyelids. They both stayed in this lip lock, as if they were frozen in time and space.

Something clicked within him. A burning sensation emanating from between his legs, hot and in need. He groaned in the kiss, the vibration of his vocal inputs rippled into Melody's mouth.

With an impulsion that he couldn't stop, Data broke the kiss and placed both hands on her hips; effectively lifting her up.

A small squeak escaped Melody's mouth, she couldn't exactly squirm or fight back. Not that she felt inclined to at the moment.

In a speed Melody could not keep up with, Data placed her gently, but firmly, onto the loveseat. Allowing her to sink into the soft padding. Data loomed over her, between her legs.

Closing the small space between the two, Data dropped to one knee, his face being eye level with her intimates.

Melody's breathing increased to a small pant. Her Data never took any initiative until just recently. Was it a new program? Some quirky personality tick that just developed?

She wasn't exactly sure how to react. 

Before she could think hard about Data's new sexual impulses; he grabbed onto her silky plush thighs with each hand, opening her legs before him.

Her heavy panting kept her from gasping. A feeling of intrigue and morbid curiosity took over her. Should she be scared?

With two fingers, Data slid her matching black lace panties off to the side, exposing herself to him.

Already wet and bothered; that was enough of an invite for Data to help himself. 

Her now swollen pussy lips felt of velvet against his tongue. 

Data never had the benefit of enjoying taste before, as his taste receptors never developed past texture.

Now the sweet nectar of her honey hole hypnotized him. Was he also physically evolving, with the new emotional development?

Melody cried out. His synthetic tongue twitched and contorted in such a vulgar way in and around her slit.

She grabbed at him, taking a fishful of his hair that always seemed to stay in place. Moaning incomprehensible praises to, and about him.

As she was on the verge of climax, Data shoved his face away from her. As if in an uncontrollable daze. He lifted himself off the ground, standing upright, hovering over her now dishevelled form. 

His hands worked towards the buttons of his dress uniform trousers. 

Still catching her breath from the sudden onslaught of his skilled tongue, Melody tried to writhe from the weight of her fatigue. Only to be held down by the commanding palm of Data. 

With his other hand, he freed himself from the constraints of the fabric. His trousers falling to the ground.

Without hesitation, he positioned himself at her entrance. Lust had completely possessed every neuron and electrical impulse in his circuits.

As Melody embraced for the impact of penetration, the unexpected beep of Data's Commbadge evoked him out of his animalistic stupor.

"Commander Data, report to the ready room with your party immediately." The imposing orders of First Officer Wiliam Riker's voice thundered into Data's auditory inputs.

Melody's breathing hitched. Data stiffened, standing motionless. Everything froze in place.

After a moment of what felt like eternity, Data lifted his fingers towards the communicator, not taking his eyes off Melody. She noticed his demeanor instantly shift.

"Yes Sir, on our way."

Those burning yellow eyes that hungered for her just now, changed into a look of abject shame.

Covering himself and readjusting his trousers, straightening his posture into a more dignified stance.

Melody was taken aback by this abrupt change in him. Her face still flushed from almost being taken so impulsively. An impulse she never knew Data to have.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Melody... I-" Not knowing how to properly apologize for his uncontrolled urges. He simply stood still, letting the motions of fate take over.

"Is there something wrong, Data? You're not yourself-"

"Are you afraid of me?" Data interjected. A faint undertone of hurt in his query.

"What? No, why would-"

Data seated himself on the loveseat next to her. Melody straightened her posture, readjusting the lingerie under her dress.

Data wanted to caress her leg in a comforting manner, but stopped himself from going any further.

"I have to confess something, but you must promise me to keep it a secret." 

Melody nodded, completely engrossed in these new complexities Data seemed to be exhibiting.

"Yesterday, after I had... touched you while you were bathing-" Data slowly mustered out.

"Data, I'm not going to judge. If you're wanting to experiment with your sexuality, I can compromise-" Melody's gentle compassion was, unfortunately, not the answer.

"I have emotion now." 

"What?"

"After I left for duty that morning, I was disturbed with my new found impulses. I did not like how easily I... intiated intimacy without expressed consent." Data explained solemnly. 

Melody glanced down, ashamed not in Data, but in her own fragility. Her own frail emotional state, where Data was compelled to not enjoy her body without guilt of hurting her. She was tainted.

"I saved this ethical malfunction in a diagnostic file. When I opened said file, this error released into my nueral pathways." He tried to simplify the situation as best he could for her.

He wasn't going to hurt her with the details of wanting to throw her father against a wall. But Data had a plan that gave him some peace of mind. 

"I can not in good conscience trust myself at this time. Just now, I could not hold back." He took her face into his hands. The contrasting pigment of his glistening hands, was highlighted by her flushed pink visage. "I need you to promise me something, Melody."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Data."

He released her face from his palms, taking her hand into his. In a gentle movement, he placed her fingers at the bottom of his back. Almost at the end of his spine, under the fabric of his dress suit.

"If I ever lose control, if I ever put you in danger. I need you to deactivate me."

Her finger tips brushed past something under his dermal sheeting. It was a faint knot, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

"I can't just turn you off Data." Melody retracted her hand. "That's so unfair, you don't deserve to be turned on and off-"

"Melody, please." The urgency in his voice quieted her concerns. "You are not hurting me, I give you my expressed permission. I do not want to harm you! These new emotions are uncontrollable, I do not know what provokes them." He pleaded now.

Melody was astonished by these new revelations. Never would she imagine Data ever reaching any kind of emotional apex. Not that long ago he admitted to being incapable of love. That their relationship only came down to a series of codes and subroutines in his Positronic brain.

Now he was begging her to deactivate him if he lost control and couldn't hold back. 

She couldn't help but wonder, if she hadn't been assaulted by his... brother. Maybe she would have embraced Data's more impulsive desires. Maybe she wouldn't be giving in to his demands so easily.

Staring into his burning eyes, that seemed more like two twin suns. A hint of desperation radiated off his expression. 

"Okay Data... I promise."

To seal the deal, Data placed his lips onto hers. A gentle peck. Filled with a longing and anguish. She deepened the kiss. A symbol of mutual understanding and trust.

Breaking away, Data stood up, holding out his hand for Melody to take. Rising with him, she curled her arms around his forearm. Nuzzling into her safety net that had become the Lieutenant Commander.

As if on que, they left her quarters, marching towards a new chapter of exploration and diplomatic relations.


	18. Skin the Sun, Fall Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Sexually explicit content.
> 
> This chapter was a doozy to build. I've noticed most Star Trek fics don't normally incorporate an off-world adventure, exploring new cultures, "to boldly go". Usually the drama only takes place on board the ship. I wanted to bring something a bit original.
> 
> Enjoy! :)  
> Comment/Kudos/Bookmark! I'd love to hear what you think!

Sitting amongst the senior staff in the ready room was extremely awkward, being so close amongst the Captain and his entourage.

The rich voice of Picard was met with Melody's mousey salutation. Her nervousness wasn't lost on anyone. But with her delicate situation still pending amongst the Judicial branch of the Federation, no one dared to corner her for much conversation. 

Melody kept her head down low, after exchanging the necessary social greetings and ques. Fumbling to keep any attention off herself.

Luckily the senior staff was busy chatting amongst themselves, preparing for First Contact, and managing the security team.

Her fingers wondered up towards Data's slightly disordered hair. It was rarely ever out of place, from his usual perfectly slicked back-do.

A few strands of his usual immaculate locks were out of place from the oral adventure on her nethers just before they were called to join the delegates.

Stroking her fingers against his silky synthetic tresses calmed her. Smoothing the strands back into place.

Data closed his eyes for a moment, longer than his usual chronometric blinking program typically allowed. Enjoying the touches of his lover, even if it could be construed as public displays of affection. 

If Data could have his way, and all self control flew out a shuttle craft, he would have taken her before having to join the ready room.

He did plan to thoroughly enjoy her sugar walls, coupled with his new found emotional awakening. 

Another time, he supposed. 

After petting his hair and styling it back into place, an intense stare from Commander Riker made Melody quickly retract her hand from the Lieutenant. Faster than either of them truly preferred. 

Her face was hot, still remembering that impulsive kiss she gave Riker in Ten Forward, not that long ago.

The First Officer's piercing icy blue gaze soaked in the couple's intimacy.

The elephant in the room being Data's attachment to the young Ensign. It was a topic that most had ignored recently. 

From Data walking in on the impromptu kiss, to accepting the distress signal from her broken commbadge, and retrieving her violated body from that dreaded Starbase. To knowing valuable information about her health records; information only Beverly Crusher could give. William Riker had enough perception to read between the lines.

The young Ensign was a darling little thing, though much of her was shrouded in mystery to the First Officer.

Riker pealed his eyes off the enigmatic couple. Bringing his attention back to the Captain and his Imzadi.

The Enterprise finally hovered into orbit of a very exotic planet. From the ionosphere, the continents and water were similar to Earth, but the shades more pastel. The water was turquoise and the greenery was more a mint shade. 

In no time a notification from a viewscreen's communicator requested an audience from the Captain. 

"Commander Data, on screen please."

"Aye, Captain." Data complied to the request, the quick movement of his hand flicked the power on for access. 

On the main view screen was an older Hellenic man. Olive laurels around his crown, and a pearl white toga draped around his left shoulder. An emblam of the planet, a carved lightning bolt, kept the drapes on his body together. 

"Greetings, I am Aegeus, the chief Senator of the Olympic Empire. Is this the anticipated Federation I am speaking to?"

For a planet that kept their politics away from outsiders, they sure were suspiciously efficient with diplomatic discourse. 

Melody cocked her head slightly to the side to sneak a peak at the view screen. Moving ever so out of her seat for more of a view. She was only able to see the Governor's long swirly beard and the glimmer of laurels. Data pulled her back into her seat, keeping her from floating off into the dicussion. 

He held her hand, placing their joined fingers into her lap, to keep her in place and satiated from excitement. Melody bit down on her thumb to contain her embarassment. A crimson shade flushed her face. 

Sitting dignified as usual at his station, Picard eagerly answered back with no intimidation noticeable. 

"I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. The Federation is requesting an audience from the Senate of Olympia. When it is applicable, we will beam down to began resolutions amongst our people."

Picard's eloquent words swayed the room. A hearty chuckle flared up from the Senator on the view screen.

"Indeed we shall. Our accommodations will be most appropriate for our new guests. As you will come to see, Olympia takes pride in hospitality."

After exchanging the coordinates to make a safe grounded landing, the delegates rose from their seats. Their next stop would be the transporter room, where the much-awaited mission would soon come to a close.

\----

Miles O'Brien, along with Octavian Kelley, were stationed by the control pannel. The latter bitterly clutching onto the controls trying to keep his composure neutral. 

The away crew of delegates quickly filled up the transporter room. Melody tried not to match her father's disapproving gaze. She could sense the all too familiar venom radiating off her paternal transgressor 

Clutching onto Data's arm, like a juvenile protector, this only elicited a cringe from the Officer. 

The underlining tense atmosphere peaked Troi's interest. Watching the gritty mannerisms from the Officer, accompanied by Melody's uneasy reactions, made it apparent there was still dysfunction amongst the family.

Data, per usual, kept his monotonous expression. Allowing Melody to cling onto him for security without batting an eye.

"Aye, Captain. The coordinates are locked for a safe landing." The cadence in O'Brien's collected, yet chipper voice, broke the anxiousness in the air. "Any luggage chosen will soon be transported behind ya', once you've landed safely."

The crew took their designated place onto the platform. Melody stood behind Data, blocking the view of her father's disapproval. She would reap the consequences of his anger later. For now, this was her time.

With a stroke of their fingers, the Officer's turned the dialed switch on the console. Instantaneously, the delegates converted into an energy pattern, beaming them out onto the foreign planet.

As fast as the dematerialization of their molecules radiated from the Enterprise, so did the energy pattern of their profiles reappear, rematerializing onto a platform not too different from the Federation's.

On que, after stepping off the platform, a beam of various luggages full of personal items appeared. 

Three figures stood infront of the arriving party. In the center was the familiar physique of the Chief Senator previously contacted.

To his left and right were two military clad guards. Fitted in shiny iridescent armor protecting their chest, abdomen, and neck. Red dyed leather linen adorned the rest of the guards' dress. 

The almost ancient aesthetic of these men was fascinating. 

"Captain Picard, I presume?" The towering form of the central political leader stepped forward. 

The radiance of his curled beard, and adorned laurel headpiece was most regal. Compared to the more uniformed dress of the Starfleet citizens. 

Picard stepped forward to match the assertive conviction of his diplomatic peer.

"Senator Aegeus, it is a pleasure to be part of this historical day in Federation history." Picard extended his hand for a shake. "Not everyone can proudly claim to be a welcomed guest to such an exclusive culture."

Aegeus took Picard's hand with both palms, giving a firm shake to match the etiquote. Releasing the hand, the Senator balled up his own fist, and placed it over his chest in a salute. The two guardsmen followed suit, displaying their own form of greeting.

Out of politeness, Picard matched the salutation, albeit awkwardly. 

"We too are most excited to build relations with outsiders." Aegeus answered, as the two men walked foward passing under an adorned archway of marble stone. 

The guards followed close behind, Riker not far behind, flexing his stance as First Officer.

The delegates and security team followed through behind Data. Melody kept her arms interwined with his. 

"Of course, with any alliance, there is the discussion of what mutual benefits will be paid forward." Aegeus continued.

As the party walked through the immaculate hallway aligned with stone pillars, a bright beam of sunlight poured out into the exit of the passageway.

Coming to the end of the lobby, a breeze of sweetened fresh air filled everyones senses.

They stood standing under a large entryway that over looked rows of pillared temples. Marbled steps leading to strips of courtyard, marketplaces, and domestic housing webbing out. Outside of the pristine city, was rolling hills of greenery miles into the distance. 

As high up as they were at that moment, off to the side a block away was a much higher Acropolis. The sheer size of the fortress over shadowed all other settlements.

The Enteprise crew was taken aback by the picturesque landscape. 

"Very reminiscent of Risa." Deanna Troi whispered lasiviously to the First Officer. Melody noticed the flirtatious dynamics between the two senior officers and couldn't help but smile. 

"For the remainder of your stay, all needs will be met in our main Citadel." Aegeus continued towards the Acropolis, closely followed by the guards. Picard and company marched behind, enjoying the view of the never ending scenery.

Finally reaching the stairway leading directly to the Acropolis, the magnitude of the capital's stronghold made Melody feel so minuscule.

Ancient architecture that oversaw centuries of history and civilization was awe inspiring. Her life was but a spec of dust in the great cosmic timespan.

At the entrance of the marbled congressional palace, a group of similarly dressed Olympians excitedly welcomed back their leader. 

A young man, very similar to the older Senator, greeted the delegates after exchanging cordial gestures to Aegeus. 

An older woman adorned with silken robes, wrapped herself around the Senator, who one would assume was her husband. The accompanying young man being her eldest son.

Behind her, were much younger children of varying ages and genders. 

Each holding olive branches in hand. One by one, each child stepped forward to offer a branch to each emissary. A symbolic indication of a possible future alliance. 

A small girl, no older than eight Earth years, shyly extended a branch to Melody. The Ensign took the gift, thanking the child warmly. 

After the figurative exchange between the two nations, the Federation citizens were lead by a stream of servants through winding halls, towards the north wing dedicated to personal quarters.

The enfilade of aligned rooms, tucked away in the far reaches of the capitol building, was more than the needed accommodations for the Federation citizens.

Living in a Starship for so long, one becomes acquired with suriving on minimal resources.

The living conditions of the elitists on Olympia was that of opulent royalty. If Melody wasn't so entranced by the culture shock, she might've been disgusted with the material avarice.

As her associates quickly split into seperate rooms, to prepare for the evening, Data practically carried her into his aboad. 

Waltzing around the alien planet, pretending he couldn't feel the whirlwind of emotions stirring inside his processor's, was becomming tiresome. He wanted nothing more than to be alone for once with his dearest.

Shutting the decorated door behind him, with the heel of his dress boot, he inched toward the plush bedding in the center of the room.

Placing her delicately onto the padded lair, Melody whimpered under his hungry gaze.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the night?" She cooed to him, smoothing the dress that was rising up from her leisure.

Data's hand explored her upper thigh, his fingertips wondering under the lace fabric against her modesty.

"From what I overheard, we have approximately half an hour before we are needed." He answered.

"And how exactly do you plan to spend those thirty minutes, Commander?" She slyly mewed, knowing full well his sexual programming had recently became almost insatiable. 

Something inside him boiled over when she used his formal title. Overcome with need, he crawled ontop of her. Lips meeting, legs intertwined.

After about ten minutes of a heavy petting session of tender neck bites, hard grinding, and saliva being exchanged. The couple was interupted by the never ending inconvenience that was duty. 

One chirp of the Commbadge, and a direct order later, both love birds detangled from each other's embrace. 

Melody could have sworn she heard Data groan in annoyance at the ever insistent commands of his superiors. 

After straightening out their attire to be more presentable, the couple exited the assigned personal space, to join in on the much anticipated banquet.


	19. Wish Away, the Soul is Cheap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Sexually explicit content. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Comment/Kudos/Bookmark!

After the crew familiarized themselves with their designated quarters, they regrouped at the great hall for the official formal ceremony.

Rising from his seat at the end of a long narrow stone table, the Senator greated the delegates. Seated amongst him was his family, along with various other members of the parliament. Mostly Aristocratic men of middle age to geriatric standing.

The crew each took a seat amongst the welcoming committee.

Once everyone was settled, a flock of loin clothed cladded male servants bustled out of a pearlouette foyer. Each one built like a demigod. Suppose the constant workout, tending to the needs of the more higher caste, would keep one in peak physical condition. 

The expertly placed cloth covered their modesty, but nothing else was left to the imagination. 

Each one carrying various painted porclean dinner ware. 

In what appeared to be a choreographed dance around the narrow stone table, the convoy of attendants set the platters and goblets in a simultaneous sequence. Eloquently placing ornamental tableware onto the dining area.

The Enterprise's entourage was in awe of the flamboyant parade. What was a simple setup of dishware, was made into a flaunting symbol of opulence this mysterious planet had accumulated. 

If it was Earth, this gaudy display of wealth would be considered classless. The cultural appreciation of theatrics gave a unique perspective to this celebration. 

On que, a brood of women in differing ages waltzed from the same emaculate entrance. 

Covered more chastly, compared to the male counterparts, the female servitude brought in various bowls of colorful fruits and leafy greens. Vases of wine were carried, as the ladies twirled in unison around the room. Filling the cups with the fermented beverage. Placing down bowls of the ripened and fresh vegetative appetizers for all to enjoy

The Earthlings could do nothing more than applaud the meticulous show. Melody clapping in accordance with her colleagues. The awe inspiring display was only the beginning. She couldn't imagine what else this exotic planet had to offer. 

A mysterious figure then followed suit as the workers left. Draped in a velvet sapphire hued hood that kept the identity of the person a mystery. The only clue for any onlooker, was the figure's breasts and hips were noticable under the velveteen cloth. 

This enigmatic woman placed a scroll aligned in gold infront of the Senator. The older bearded man's jovius laugh simmered down as the scroll was opened to him. 

After importing the parchment, the cloaked woman gave a quick bow to her political superior. Before turning to leave, the cryptic figure turned towards the delegates. For a brief moment, Melody felt a chill run up her spine.

She could have sworn the shielded eyes of the stranger landed on her.

Shaking the paranoid thoughts from her mind, Melody joined her surrounding entourage in celebration. She lifted her cup, bringing the tart wine to her lips. The clattering of cutlery began the feast.

"Before the night is over, we will discuss future obligations our coinciding Government's allegiance would bring our people." Aegeus spoke aloud, his fingers pushing the opened scroll towards Picard. "This is a summary of the terms of our Constitution. Olympia's history has prided itself on self sufficiency. We request, as time passes, our culture will stay homogeneous."

Taking a swig of wine, Picard placed the chalice back down, extending his hand to retrieve the flattened parchment.

The diplomatic exhange between the two figureheads was muted by a stampede of domestic workers.

Brought in was a procession of various dishes. Steam emanating from platters of cooked meats, indigenous to the planet. The presentation of said food was pristine. Although Melody was hesitant to try such alien sustenance so suddenly.

The feast was aligned for all to enjoy. Data lifted a tong for what looked like a type of cooked bird. Signaling if Melody would like a serving. She kindly declined, sighting she was enjoying the helping of greens and fruits on her plate. 

Riker had helped himself to a portion of almost anything he could reach for. The bravity of that man almost knew no bounds. Worf seemed to have made a decent helping of the red meats served. Although unlike Riker, he did not seem as excited in sampling the delicacies. Deanna seemed to be enjoying the lighter dishes of what looked to be of cream and berries. 

Each crewmate so diverse, yet cooperative and efficient in what they do. Melody's musings of her associates was paused as a party of bards entered the vicinity.

Each holding either a Lyre, or a peculiar windpipe instrument. One particular musician was seated infront of a very large harp. 

The notes of the various musical performances wafted into the atmosphere. The serene harmonics evoked even more wonder amongst the crew. 

As time passed, the Fleet delegates and neighboring Olympians chatted amongst eachother. 

Data of course had to explain his mechanical nature to the prying questions of his alien appearance. Melody would have to admit she felt vicariously insulted by the never ending inquiries of Data's Android nature. But if he himself was not offended, then she shouldn't be either.

A single servant abruptly appeared behind Melody to pour more of the fermented wine into her cup. The scent from this serving seemed stronger than previous helpings. Melody chalked it up to her more loosened senses becoming sensitive from the wine she had already consumed. 

She smiled and graciously took the chalice into her hand. Placing the circular edge on her lips, allowing the strong elixer to pour into her mouth. Taking liberal swigs of the drink, she placed it back down. 

A few moments passed as the wine settled inside her. A shiver took over as she rubbed at her forearm, her body temperature changing rapidly. Her cheeks reddened, followed by her pupils slightly dilating. 

These small changes, not easily perceived by her more human associates, did not go unnoticed by Data. He gently watched as her mannerism changed. From her reserved demeaner, to a more subtle relaxed state that was reminiscent of the effects of a narcotic.

She lifted her fork, to take another bite of the leafy dish in front of her. The diplomatic chattering of her crew mates and the cordial aristocrats, began to fade into an incomprehensible babble in the background.

Her fork fell from her grasp, the small clatter rousing Data from the social networking.

"Are you o-kay?" He leaned in closer to her. "Redness in the face is usually a sign of elevated body temperature."

"I-I'm fine Data..." Melody picked her fork back up, her hands shaking as she failed to properly keep the utensil stationary. "I... must have had too much to drink." She reasoned, letting the fork fall flat. 

She gently pushed the dinner dish away from in front of her. Deciding that she was done with the festivities for now.

With each passing second, her body felt warmer. The lights of candle flames, and dancing colors of the decor, moved on it's own accord. Tracing effects of the subtle movements of her peers seemed to increase with each heart beat.

Melody tried to keep her breathing stabilized. Whatever she was feeling seemed familiar, but with the distorted setting, it was hard for her to mentally pinpoint it.

"Perhaps you should retire for the evening." Data suggested, taking her hand into his, bringing her knuckles to his lips to kiss them. "We can finish what we started."

His proposal made a sensation in her core heat up. Immediately, a primal lust elicited a dampening sensation in her nethers. She wanted him right then and there. 

His glowing citrine eyes burned even more intensely than what she was accustomed too. He stood tall, elevating himself from his postion at the table. 

To the Captain's left, the Lieutenant Commander requested to be relieved for the night. Sighting needing to take care of Melody. Or atleast that's what she assumed. Voices were becoming increasingly muffled.

With a wave of his hand, Picard conceded, continuing to chatter away with the Senator over politics and cultural discourse. Lamenting about a wine vineyard in France his family owned, comparing the drinks.

Data helped Melody out of her seat. Allowing her to latch onto him to gain her footing. She wrapped herself into him, allowing her artificial lover to guide her to their love nest for the night. 

Leaving the great hall, the couple met with various foyers leading to many rooms of domestic and political office spaces. 

Some opened for prying eyes, other's locked away from public access. 

Every inch of this magnificent bastion was articulated with such fine elements. Carved craftsmanship in the architecture. Painted stone walls, marble sculptures protecting corners.

"Our quarters are located in the north wing, this way." Data articulated in a matter-of-fact tone, taking her hand into his. 

After passing a few corridors, they entered into a singular open clearing of gardens in the middle of the Acroplis, that divided the separate wings. 

The sudden cold night air clashed with Melody's rising body heat. Her knees buckled as the need to be relieved increased with each step. Data noticed her movements were stiffening, their pace slowing down. 

Placing both hands on her burning hips, he helped her movements along. Allowing their steps to form in unison.

"You must have had more to drink than what I previously thought." Data mused. Keeping her stable against his protective stance.

"Mmm, I feel... so good. " She murmured aloud. Letting him practically carry her by her abdomen. She writhed in his grip, imagining those same hands in more sensitive places.

"Oh? Where do you feel good?" Data's inquiry only fanned the flames of her need.

"I think you know, Commander." Melody's glazed expression was hungry. Her hands rubbing against whatever she could reach for; his chest, his abdomen.

Data'a new raw emotional awareness took this as an invite to initiate more physical stimuli.

Only making it halfway to their designated location, they stopped at a nearby sculpture, ontop an ornamental water fountain. The two moons orbiting the planet reflected their beams onto the glistening water. The white stone of a sculpture was of a nude woman, standing invitingly amongst the flowing streams.

Understanding objective aesthetics, in regards to cliche archetypes, their current setting was perfect. Data looked around to expertly listen for any on lookers. Finding sufficient privacy, now was time to commence his move. 

With one hand, Data lifted her black knee-high dress above her hips, exposing her undergarments. His other hand dipping under the matching lace fabric. His fingers slipping into her heavily dripping wet center. Her muffled moans were cut off by his lips meeting hers.

Moaning into the kiss, enjoying his ever curious fingers petting her dripping slit. The heat from what she assumed was drunkeness, mixed with his hot exploration, was mind numbing. 

All this stimulation was becoming almost too much to handle!

She broke away from the kiss panting heavily, placing a hand on his pale golden wrist, pausing his finger's journey into her core.

"Ah, it's so hot. I need water." She murmured. Worming her way from his grasp, she turned towards the water fountain. The streaming droplets looked of diamonds against the moons' light. "Let me take a quick- ah, drink. Then we'll continue." She cooed. Skipping away to get her fill of refreshment to satiate her temperature.

Data was at a distance, trying to compose himself in such a public setting. To Melody's eyes she could see the outline of his hardened need bulging under his dress uniform.

She giggled to herself. Knowing full well what was in store for her once they made it to their privileged bedding.

Curiously inspecting the water in the fountain for any contaminants, she spooned some in her cupped hands. Pawing the cool water to her lips for reprieval.

Gulping down the water, Melody was satisfied. As Melody was about to rejoin her synthetic mate, the stone ground from under her opened up. She yelped, slipping down into the abyss that had unfurled under her.

She wasn't sure if she heard Data scream for her.

Her consciousness blacked out with the gaping darkness that physically devoured her.

\----

A familiar pain in her head multiplied in her temples with each thump of her heart beat. Her eyes fluttered open, vision coming to. The dim light of a room, that didn't quite seem hospitable, was the only source of clarity in the unknown. 

She found herself laying face first onto a spread of cushioned padding. Feeling around for anything else, all she could latch onto were mismatched pillows of different decorated fabrics. 

The bouncing of the flames from a torch on the wall danced around the room. Shadows twirled. Enigmatic figures of unrecognizable shapes seemed to consume her surroundings. 

A rap of foot steps came to her attention. The mysterious cloaked figure from the banquet stepped out from the dark. The velvet fabric glistened with a ominous sheen from the flames in the room.

Melody backed herself into a corner. Was this person her kidnapper? Was this a planned attack? Was she truly such a weak link amongst her crew, that she could be easily be ascertained like this? Picked apart like some prey.

"Hello dear, it's been a long time." The now acquainted figure mouthed to her. The figure lowered the hood, familiar swirls of dark hair bounced freely.

And those eyes. Those warm sky blue eyes. The fine lines of age were barely noticeable, as long brunette locks bounced around the mature visage that mirrored Melody's. 

As if the photograph in her room came to life. 

A white hot shock quaked throughout Melody's vulnerability. Her words choked her, eyes bloodshot as she pressed up against the wall.

This couldn't be real. This wasn't possible.

Her entire life. Being told one thing. Left with questions. Left alone. 

All the untold truths stared back at her.

Hyperventilating, face to face with what could only be a ghost.

"What's wrong Melody? Don't you recognize me." The facetious hint of faux offense practically slapped Melody in the face.

One word, one name left Melody's quivering lips. 

"M-mom?"


	20. Magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Major character death, gruesome depiction of murder, and implications of slavery.
> 
> I am greatly sorry for my lack of updates. These last two months I've been on a THC bender, and didn't have the concentration to work out of my writer's block lol.
> 
> Heavy OC oriented chapter for now. Enjoy!

The two women held on to each other. Melody tightly buried into her mother's embrace. The older woman's velvet robes dampened from her daughter's tears. Lyric's long elegant fingers caressed Melody's auburn tresses, comforting the emotionally turbulent young lady best she could. 

Melody's soft sobs finally stabilized. Sniffling, using the lace sleeves of her dress to whipe away the excess fluid from her face.

Lyric lifted Melody up by both shoulders, peering into the hazel eyes of her child. Though the warmth in her own crystal blue eyes were no longer present. 

"There is much we need to talk about, but first I need you to follow me." Lyric raised up from the cushioned pillows that had softened Melody's fall. She followed behind her mother's movements, not having much of a choice in the matter. 

Leaving what seemed like a candlelit prison, Melody was lead down a hall lined with torches. Vines sprouting over the ancient stone walls. The surroundings of such a foreign environment, compared to the more technological inclinations of the Enterprise seemed so uncanny. 

They passed corridor upon corridor. The swirling patterns of the pearlescent stone walls danced around her peripheral vision. Left over effects of what Melody now assumed was the spiked wine from the dinner party. 

The dancing colors were reminiscent of when she was led away from the dance floor of the infamous Starbase. Led away from public eyes, to be inhumanely violated by the inhuman monster that was Lore.

But this wasn't Lore. This was her mother! Certainly she was safe. The familiar effects of the drug just had to be a coincidence!

After stopping, at what Melody assumed was the far end reaches of this mystery dungeon, Lyric paused infront of a closed archway.

The towering wooden door loomed silently in the empty stone corridor. 

Lyric raised a velvet sleeve, sliding off a set of skeleton keys latched around her wrist. Hurriedly selecting the correct cue, she unlatched the lock. Instantly the doors opened, a soft pink glow illuminating the entrance. 

Taking her daughter's hand into her own, she pulled Melody into the soft glow.

Instantaneously, Melody was taken aback by the luxurious room she found herself in. Though it was more of a bath house than an actual residency. 

In the center was a large pool of water. The very bottom of the pool were different squared tiles in varying shades of turquoise. Above hung a chandelier of candles hanging from the center of the ceiling, expertly brightening the room. 

In the waters, and at various vanities along the walls, were the female servants. All bathing and preening their appearance.

Following her mother towards an adjacent private room on the other side of the pool, they entered into a more remote space. 

Two particular women, twins in matching servant robes, graciously bowed to the matriarch upon entrance. In unison they scurried about the private quarters, continuing in preparation of various oils and flower arrangements.

Lyric sat at a table, motioning for her daughter to join her. Upon seating across her mother, the two women made heavy eye contact.

Melody's instincts should tell her this isn't real. That this is some delusion, or a skin walker. Certainly her mother wasn't actually here of all places!

Emotions boiling over, she finally broke the silence. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was on the run." Lyric simply responded.

"For what?"

"Stolen goods. They would have had my head if I stayed on Earth."

"Excuse me?"

"I was bootlegging artifacts to and from the Alpha and Beta-quadrant." Lyric nonchalantly explained, pouring herself a glass of wine from a vase beside her. "I might have frauded a few Ferengi out of a bit of latinum. Eventually someone wised up, and planned an attack on my cargo ship."

Lyric sipped her wine, choosing to ignore the exasperated look on her daughter's face.

"How did you survive? I was always told the explosion was accidental."

A smug look painted the older woman's face. "I had enough sense to know my time was running out. Your father was looking out for me. He found a suspicious frequency wave that smelled of gamma radation."

"He knew?!" Melody gasped, hand covering her mouth in disbelief. 

"He helped me escape back to my home planet. Legal matters outside of Olympian jurisdiction hold no power here." Lyric sighed dully to herself.

"He knew this entire time..." Melody numbly responded.

"Oh dearest, I wanted to take you with me." Lyric extended a hand to gently soothe her daughter. "To raise you here. He wouldn't allow it! If I kept you with me, he had the upper hand, and could have had me arrested."

"This is so unbelievable!" Melody exclaimed. "I've been kept in the dark. I grew up without you, told you were dead!"

"It was for your own good, Melody." Lyric sternly hissed. "For my own good. For your father's own good! The Federation would have had us both imprisoned if word got out." 

Melody pursed her lips together, not sure how to respond.

"We have stayed in contact on and off throughout the years." Lyric continued. "He told me you were coming actually. Warned me not seek you out."

"Why would he want to keep you away from me?"

"He likes to be in control." Lyric snarked, almost laughing to herself. "He may be a prick, but he's smart."

"He's been hell lately. I can't do anything without being harassed!" Melody blurted.

"Would you like to stay here?" 

"What?" The sudden proposition struck Melody.

"You could stay here, do something different. Get in touch with your heritage." She reasoned to her daughter. 

"I'm... I don't know." Melody whimpered. She reached for her mothers vase of wine, taking a liberal swig of the tart alcohol.

Holding back a small chuckle at Melody's blatant attitude, Lyric continued studying her daughter's behavior.

"Have you settled down with someone yet?" She questioned.

Melody tensed up, looking down somberly. "I'm seeing someone. It's not like, super serious, not like marriage or anything." A blush crept on her face as she remembered the all too lascivious act she had indulged in with Data, before her fall.

"Good. It'll be easier for your transition into citizenship if you're unmarried." Lyric mused almost ecstatically.

Suddenly, an energy pattern materialized a figure before the two women. As the transportation pattern subsided, the familiar color of a gold Star Fleet uniform gleamed in the dimly lit room. Around the man's wrist was a makeshift transportation device.

"She's not staying." A very harsh growl erupted. 

"Dad!" Melody gasped, the never ending bombshells keeping her in a state of panic.

"And just how the fuck did you find us?" Lyric jeered, glaring at her estranged husband.

"I keep track of you both through DNA sampling. You already know this." Octavian cooly responded.

"Ever the talented engineer! Are your supervisor's aware you're here? We both know the 'Fleet has you on a leash." Lyric haughtily snapped.

"I should drag your ass out and have you pay for this. Kidnapping? Thought you knew better." Octavian scolded the older woman.

"You can't kidnap your own child!"

"You have no right. I warned you not find her."

"I'm a grown-ass-woman!" Melody screamed at both her parents. "No one can have custody of me!"

"You're a Federation citizen, she is not." Octavian pointed accusingly at Lyric. "She has no right to keep you here against your will."

"As long as she's on this planet, as a descendant of an Olympian, she belongs to the state."

"And that is precisely why I forbid you from coming here." He begrudgingly admitted. "I knew your mother would try her damndest to manipulate you."

'Manipulate me?' Melody thought to herself. What kind of alterior motives was her mother planning? Nothing made sense in that moment.

As Octavian inched forward to grab onto Melody, Lyric interjected. "You're not taking her!"

"She doesn't belong here with you." Octavian growled, his large hand latching onto Melody's wrist roughly.

Stealthily Lyric reached into her long velvet sleeve, clasping for a last resort. A beam of candlelight reflected off the yet undisclosed weapon in the dim room.

As Octavian was beginning to pull Melody away, a sharp blade sliced between the two. Before Melody could react to sudden danger, a raspy howl escaped his lips.

Melody yelped as Octavian's hold on her tightened, only for a moment. His eyes widened with sudden pain setting in. 

Half of the knife's blade was lodged into the side of his neck. He let go of his hold on his daughter, only then to clutch onto his neck. His breathing was shallowing, his eyes rolled towards the attacker. 

Lyric stood unfazed by her deadly handiwork. 

Blood was beginning to trickle down his now pale skin. He lunged forward in a vain attempt to attack the vile woman, but his staggering figure only allowed him to fall over onto Melody. 

\----

"I sense despair. Loss of life. There is danger here." Deanna Troi ominously murmured, her dark eyes closed. Manicured finger tips placed over her brow, concentrating deeply on the faint sensations her limited Betazoid abilities allowed her.

Data had rejoined his crewmates in the great hall of the Acropolis, the moment he deduced Melody was lost in an underground trap. His best option was to alert the Captain of a possible kidnapping. Hopefully, through the chain of command, a solution could be made.

"Loss of life?" Riker hissed back. "If this planet thinks they can execute our own, they'd be asking for war."

"War?!" A loud hauty retort came from Senator Aegeus. "Do not insult me on my own soil. I will not tolerate these accusations of my government.

Picard gave a stern leer at Riker. The first officer bit his tongue.

"If what Commander Data says is true, one of our very own Federation citizens is being kept away from us." Captain Picard spoke carefully. 

The Enterprise was still in the middle of discussing a treaty. Words had to be carefully implemented if he was to continue winning over planetary support. 

"I do apolgize for my First Officer's lack of couth, but if our fellow delegate is not returned unharmed, we will have to resort to armed measures."

"I assure you, Captain, whatever has befallen upon your envoy is not of our design." Aegeus smugly continued. "Perhaps your pale Commander here simply lost his friend? The Capital city is very large, I will send a search and rescue party to scour for the missing person."

With a simple snap of his hearty fingers, the Senator instantly summoned a small group of guards stationed at every corner of the current wing. Marching in perfect unison, the troops strode off into the night. A vain attempt in locating the lost young woman, one could assume it was all for show.

A shock of anquish rocked through Data's processors. Since landing on this planet, he was able to keep these new emotions somewhat in check. Only able to meditate these unfamiliar sensations through Melody's companionship.

Now that she was outside of his grasp, Data's instability was multiplying. From beyond the relm of his perception, something was controlling these urges. 

The mysterious carrier wave Geordi's VISOR found, not even 42 hours before, seemed to become more potent upon arrival to Olympia. 

Of course, this was only a theory; a very likely theory. Who, or what, on this planet far off in the Beta Quadrant, could pull these puppet strings on the Android?

These thoughts had to be put in the back of his memory bank for the time being. For now, he had to focus on finding his beloved.

At this moment, the best course of action would be to win over his Captain, in all suspicions he harbored for the Planet.

"I assure you Captain, she was under my keen observation until she was purposely abducted." Data beseeched his superiors.

"Abducted by who, Commander? Who exactly benefits from kidnapping a Federation ensign, with let's be honest," William Riker paused, trying to find the right words. "-who doesn't have the most impressive record in her field?"

"For all we know, this has nothing to do with any expertise or skill. This could simply be just being in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Deanna Troi reasoned, almost melancholic considering the circumstances. If anyone knew of the Ensign's private adversities, it was the Counselor.

"Whatever the case, we have a duty to our own." Picard remarked stoicly. "Our best course of action for now is to contact the Enterprise, and see if a distress signal is transmitting."

Data did not like the slow speed of which his crew chose to undertake this investigation. Unfortunately, it was all they could go on. 

\----

After soaking in a hot bath of rosey petals, cleansed of her father's spilled blood, Melody was then seated at a vanity in the nude. A comb dipped in a floral oil untangled and softened Melody's previously untamed hair. The same oil was then used to moisturize her skin in every spot imaginable. The two twin servants, she met upon entering her mother's quarters, pampered her body.

It was as if she was being prepared for something she was not yet aware of.

Bloodshot eyes stared traumatized at her own reflection. She could still feel the warm blood of Octavian dripping onto her face. Streams of the dark fluid pooling under the both of them. Watching her father gasp for air. Clinging on to what little bit of life he had left, before his own wife put him out of his misery. 

Lyric had stuck another knife into the other side on his neck. His body convulsed ontop of Melody. In that instant, she saw his life drained from his eyes. The gurgles of blood drowning out the desperate gasps of air. 

Melody screamed. 

Melody wanted to still scream even now. 

His body was then disposed of by a couple of burley male slaves Lyric has summoned. Sent off to gods know where, keeping her mother's crime a secret from those outside of this underground prison.

The creaking of the wooden door to her mother's private suite opened. The deadly woman entered her own vacinity, smiling triumphantly. Her daughter was now her property. 

For decades Lyric had worked her way up into the ranks of the lower caste. Once a lowly servant girl, she was now the Senator's right hand in all matters concerning the Aristocrat's needs.

But without an heir to groom, her life's hard work could be usurped by a younger attendant that might be feeling just as diligent.

Her work was only beginning. Before Melody could be completely integrated into her mother's culture, she must be psychologically broken. Cut all emotional and mental ties to Earth, and of her Federation tribe.

Lyric knew exactly how to do it. Her husband was already disposed of. The next step was to sale her daughter's mind and body to the state. 

Stading behind Melody, Lyric placed both her hands onto her daughter's shoulders, gazing at her primed reflection.

"You look absolutely divine, dear." She cooed. "Our customer's will simply adore you."

Those ominous words went in one ear and out the other. Though Melody had a sinking feeling her horror had just begun.


End file.
